Cumpliendo Un Sueño
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: AU -Me moría de ganas de tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo- Rose rompió las reglas y ahora esta cumpliendo su sueño, con ayuda de Emmett y Seth. RoxEmm. Seth. Leah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

Cumpliendo un sueño.**

"_Me moría de ganas de tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo" _Rosalie Hale.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

— ¡MAMÁ, HENRY ME ESTA MOLESTANDO! — La voz de una pequeña que gritaba en el piso superior la hizo sonreír.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO, NO LE HICE NADA! — Replico la voz de un niño ahora.

— No es necesario que griten en casa ya se los he dicho — Les contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡LO SENTIMOS! — Le respondieron gritando nuevamente. — ¡UPS! Lo sentimos — Agregaron hablando ahora en tono normal.

Pudo escuchar la carcajada de su esposo antes de que estacionara el auto fuera, seguida rápidamente de los pasos de los pequeños bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¡Papá llegó! — Dijo emocionado el niño

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! — Gritó con emoción la pequeña.

Ella corrió a velocidad sobrehumana para abrirles la puerta a tiempo para que los pequeños se lanzaran a los brazos de su padre quien estaba arrodillado frente a la puerta con los brazos extendidos; logró atraparlos y levantarlos sin lastimarlos, sino fuera por la fuerza sobrenatural de su marido hubiera caído al suelo por el impulso de sus pequeños.

Su esposo los levantó a cada uno con una mano y les dio una vuelta por los aires, ella siempre se preocupaba que los lastimara haciendo eso, pero la risa de sus hijos le valía unos segundos de miedo, además que sabia que su esposo nunca los dejaría caer, entre su fuerza y reflejos era imposible, pero una madre nunca dejaría de preocuparse, sobretodo cuando sus hijos eran tan frágiles en comparación con ellos.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? — Preguntó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

— Muy bien, amor — Le respondió con la sonrisa que dejaba ver unos hoyuelos en su piel de mármol. Con un niño en cada brazo le dio un tierno beso en los labios. — Te extrañé, mi Rose.

— Yo también, Emmett — Le respondió llena de dicha.

— También los extrañe hijos — Agregó dándoles un beso a cada niño en su frente.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos papá — Le respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia que me vino de la nada, creo que me afectó ver y leer eclipse ^^, y que una amiga (Dulce y Fuerte) me animo/obligó a escribirla ^^**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿La sigo?**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Aquí les traigo el primer cap, entenderán de donde salieron los niños y como es posible que los puedan tener. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

— Mamá va a matarte Henry — Escuchó Rosalie que le decía su hija a su hermano.

— Gracias por hacer que se enterara hermanita — Le respondió mordaz, antes de abrir la puerta, sus hijos ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a los oídos superdesarrollados de sus padres.

— ¿Por qué te castigaron ahora Henry? — Le preguntó mientras salía a recibirlos.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y observó a sus hijos adoptivos desde hace siete años, "_Siete maravillosos años"_ agregó mentalmente; ambos de cabellos y ojos negros, piel blanca y cremosa, típica de un país frío como Canadá su hija, Vera, estaba cada día mas hermosa, de piernas largas y un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas perfectas, hacia que Rose se sintiera orgullosa de llamarla su hija; su hijo en cambio tenia la contextura de un nadador, alto y de hombros anchos, su cuerpo con ligeros músculos gracias a los ejercicios que hacia con Emmett.

Su hijo tenía la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos, su hija en cambio lucia una sonrisa divertida, los dos se aproximaron a Rosalie y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

— Hola mamá — Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Vera con una voz alegre y su hijo algo deprimido.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Henry? — Preguntó mientras los veía colocar sus bastones a un lado de la puerta, dentro de su casa no eran necesarios. Ya se la sabían de memoria.

— Estaba en clase de literatura y el profesor se dio cuenta que estaba escribiendo un canción en lugar de leer "Romeo y Julieta" — Le respondió con desgana, Rose sabia que debía molestarse con su hijo, pero él amaba la música y era un experto con el piano; además no era un secreto que aborrecía a muerte las historias "cursis" de amor. Su hijo no seria el próximo Romeo o Casanova. No era la primera vez que el profesor lo descubría no prestando atención este semestre. — Tengo que quedarme hasta tarde el lunes y ustedes deben ir a ver al director.

— Ya te he dicho varias veces que tienes que prestar atención a todas las materias Henry, aunque no te gusten, la música déjala para tu tiempo libre.

— ¡Pero mamá! Es que me había llegado la inspiración para una canción de repente, tenia que escribirla antes de que se me olvidara — Se defendió el chico.

—Nada de peros jovencito, hablaré con tu padre para ver cual será tu castigo — Sentenció Rose observando como su hijo se suspiraba resignado. — Ahora vayan hacer su tarea.

— Pero es viernes mamá — Se quejó Vera haciendo un puchero adorable.

— Precisamente si hacen su tarea hoy no tendrán que preocuparse el fin de semana — Les respondió astutamente. Ellos no tuvieron más opción que asentir derrotados. — Si la terminan antes de que anochezca los dejare salir con Seth al bosque. — Agregó y sonrió al ver que sus hijos salieron casi corriendo a sus habitaciones.

— Me alegro ser una motivación para su educación — Rose se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz del único licántropo al que realmente soportaba. Seth Clearwater quien entraba a su casa con su sonrisa eterna y solo unos pantalones cortos a pesar del frío que hacia fuera.

Seth llevaba junto a ellos casi el mismo tiempo que sus hijos, solo unas pocas horas de diferencia. Desde hace siete años que se habían convertido en cómplices, compañeros de crimen, en amigos: ya que gracias a él fue posible mantener a sus hijos, su lado licántropo cegaba a Alice.

— Ya sabes que adoran montarte — Le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona. Seth le sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil.

A pesar de que técnicamente Seth tenia unos cuarenta y cinco años, tenia la apariencia de uno chico de veinte, por haberse transformado a la joven edad de quince su cuerpo se quedo un poco mas joven que los demás licántropos como Jacob o Leah cuya apariencia era de unos veinticinco años.

La verdadera razón para que Seth se quedara junto a ellos y decidiera ayudarlos a ocultar a los pequeños humanos de los Cullen, era nada más y nada menos que Vera era su imprimación.

"_Rosalie y Emmett estaban regresando de cacería y el olor a sangre humana los alertó, corriendo fueron al lugar del accidente, para encontrarse con un pequeño auto cubierto de nieve, con la parte delantera dividida en dos por un árbol, Emmett había abrazado a Rosalie a su pecho para que no viera la escena._

_Iban cuatro personas, dos adultos adelante que fueron atravesados por dos ramas del árbol y varios pedazos de vidrios del parabrisas, el olor de su sangre les indicaba que ya estaban muertos desde hace una hora más o menos. En la parte de atrás estaban los cuerpos de dos niños de unos diez años, tenían varios cortes por su cuerpo y sangraban de la cabeza._

_Emmett cerró sus ojos y respiro del aroma de Rose, sabia que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros por el olor a sangre y tenia que controlarse; al tomar aire nuevamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos no cambiaban al mismo tiempo en que Rose se separó de él._

_Ambos prestaron más atención, agudizaron sus oídos y tomaron aire de nuevo… Allí estaba, el latido de, no uno, sino dos pequeños corazones mas el olor de la sangre fresca… Aun estaban vivos. Rápidamente y sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado arrancaron las puertas traseras del auto y sacaron a los niños, con extremo cuidado de no lastimarlos mas al moverlos, corrieron a velocidad sobre humana al hospital mas cercano._

_Lo que Emmett y Rose no sabían era que en esos momentos su hermana Alice, tuvo la visión de ellos llevándose a unos niños cubiertos de sangre, alarmada, Alice le dijo a su familia, pero ellos estaban en Alaska observando la Aurora Boreal, era la primera vez para Renesmee y Bella; por eso a Jacob se le ocurrió mandar a Seth, quien estaba en Forks visitando a su madre; Seth corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta Canadá en pocas horas ya estaba junto a ellos esperando en el hospital, cuando le preguntaron que hacia allí el les explicó de la visión de Alice y la orden de Jacob._

_Luego el doctor salio preguntando por los padres de los niños, Emmett y Rose explicaron lo que pasó y que ellos los habían rescatados, el doctor les explicó que no tenían nada mas grave que unos cortes gracias a los cinturones y una pequeña conmoción cerebral, los dejó pasar por unos minutos para que los vieran justo en el momento en que los pequeños despertaron, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de tres cosas._

_Primero los pequeños no podían ver._

_Segundo ambos habían perdido la memoria por el golpe._

_Tercero, al ver caminar a Seth totalmente deslumbrado hacia la niña, no les quedó duda… Ella era su imprimación._

_Luego de dos días de exámenes a los niños e investigaciones policíacas, durante los cuales ninguno de los tres se separó de los pequeños, se descubrió que los niños eran ciegos desde su nacimiento y que sus padres eran hijos únicos y los niños no tenían mas familiares, iban a colocarlos en una casa de adopción cuando de la nada a Rosalie, quien le había tomado un enorme cariño a los dos niños, decidió que quería adoptarlos._

_Emmett discutió con ella, al igual que Seth, ambos eran concientes de que estaban rompiendo las reglas, no solo las vampíricas, sino las de los licántropos y las humanas, pero Rosalie no se rindió y los convenció, a Emmett diciéndole que era su oportunidad de ser padres, de cumplir su sueño y tener nietos, ellos no verían que no podían envejecer, con eso fue suficiente pues Emmett haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz y también se había encariñado de los niños. Con Seth fue incluso mas fácil pues con solo decirle que podría estar con ella siempre y no tendría que verla en un orfanato siendo infeliz, lo convenció; al ser su imprimación Seth sabia que no podría separarse de ella._

_Una vez tomada la decisión, Rose se preparó para la llamada de Alice, pero esta no ocurría, fueron a preguntarles a los niños que les parecía la idea de irse a vivir con ellos y que los adoptaran, los pequeños aceptaron encantados; con un poco del carisma de Seth, un ligero coqueteo de Rose y un soborno mas algo de intimidación por parte de Emmett, en cuestión de días los niños eran: "Vera y Henry McCarty Hale" La llamada de Alice nunca llegó y observando a Seth, Rose se dio cuenta que por él su hermana no pudo ver su decisión._

_Solo por eso Rosalie dejo de lado sus perjuicios contra los licántropos y decidió ignorar el aroma desagradable de Seth; si por eso podía mantener a los pequeños Vera y Henry a su lado, llamados así por su mejor amiga cuando era humana y su hijo; "Pues bienvenido sea el lobo" pensaba Rose._

Siete años después este era el resultado, vivían a las afuera de La Ciudad de Quebec, el aroma de Seth le era casi imperceptible, pues el vivía con ellos desde el momento en que se mudaron con los niños; Vera y Henry estaban a punto de graduarse en el instituto para discapacitados, en el cual el director era ciego y no podía darse cuenta que Emmett y Rosalie lucían exactamente igual que hace siete años o que sus hijos parecían mas sus hermanos pequeños. Su casa estaba lejos por lo que no tenían vecinos por los que molestarse.

Sus hijos estaban acostumbrados a vivir con unos padres de piel fría y dura como el mármol, con sentidos superdesarrollados y fuerza descomunal, además de un hombre tan caliente como era Seth y que podía transformarse en un enorme lobo. Lo último no fue apropósito, los chicos solamente lo supieron al momento en que montaron por primera vez a Seth cuando tenían once años.

Ellos poseían unos sentidos muy agudos para ser humanos, su oído era muy fino y podían escuchar cuando ellos se acercaban a paso normal; sabían que los adultos que los rodeaban no eran normales, tenían claro que sus padres eran vampiros y Seth era un licántropo, luego que comenzaron a leer historias de terror, al cumplir los trece años les preguntaron y ellos les explicaron todo. Vera y Henry lo tomaron muy bien, no se asustaron pues sabían que todos ellos los amaban y con ellos estaban a salvo.

"_Solo no esperen que bebamos sangre" Había bromeado su hijo._

"_O que le aullemos a la luna" Agregó Vera riendo. _

— Reducido a un caballo de paseo, si Leah lo supiera me mataría — Dijo Seth con una sonrisa algo melancólica que Rose le devolvió exactamente igual.

Desde que los chicos estaban con ellos, ninguno había visto a su familia, sabían que era peligroso, con la habilidad de Edward de leer las mentes era casi imposible ocultarle algo, además de que para Seth seria _realmente_ imposible esconder su imprimación, no solo de Edward, sino de Jacob y Leah, con una solo orden de Jacob se vería forzado a contarle todo, por no hablar de la telepatía lobuna. Por eso habían decidido no reunirse con ellos.

Seth hablaba con su madre una vez a la semana, al igual que Emmett y Rose con los Cullens. Siempre encontrando una excusa para que Jacob no hablara con Seth directamente.

Para Sue y Leah Clearwater, Seth se había quedado en Canadá para aprender francés, para los Cullen Emmett se había vuelto fanático del Hockey sobre Hielo y el sabor de la sangre de los alces, Rosalie estaba estudiando robótica.

Tener a Seth a su lado era mas que conveniente para Rosalie y Emmett, pues él les enseñó a cocinar para sus hijos, siendo el conejillos de indias para ambos, las veces que tenían que ir a saciar su sed, Seth era su niñera, además que siempre podía vigilar a sus hijos durante los días soleados cuando regresaban de la escuela. También estaba el hecho de que Seth comía por tres personas, lo que evitaba sospechas de los demás, al comerse la parte que seria la de ella y Emmett, más la suya.

Pero por supuesto tenia sus desventajas, sus hijos ya estaban a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, lo que le recordaba el detalle de la imprimación, ella sabia que no había nadie mejor para su hija, con él estaría a salvo y sabia que nunca la lastimaría, sin embargo no estaba muy contenta con que su hija tuviera novio, Emmett aun menos, pero no podían hacer nada, era parte de la vida y era cuestión de poco tiempo para que su hija, quien estaba enamorada de Seth desde los quince se diera cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo e hiciera algo al respecto, Seth por supuesto no podría rechazarla más.

Rosalie alejo esos pensamientos por el momento, ya se encargaría de eso cuando ocurriera.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Le preguntó al licántropo.

— Siempre — Le respondió este con su sonrisa juvenil. — ¿Hiciste tus galletas de miel?

— Están sobre la mesa — Le respondió con una sonrisa. Si le hubieran dicho hace treinta años que se llevaría así de bien con un licántropo se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona, pero siguiendo a Seth hacia la cocina y observarlo sentarse y devorarse las galletas se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenia dos hijos, sino tres.

Rosalie siempre había deseado una gran familia, una casa enorme en la que vivir, unos niños a los que cuidar y un esposo que la amara, había perdido la esperanza al momento en que supo en lo que se había convertido…

Escuchó a Emmett llegar segundos antes de sentir sus brazos envolviéndola y darle un beso en el cuello. Saludó a Seth con un pequeño gesto de la mano, cuando este se retiraba de la cocina al notar que Emmett le daba la vuelta para besarla más apasionadamente.

— Consíganse una habitación — Les murmuró antes de salir.

— Solo estas celoso — Le respondió Emmett en un susurro para que solo lo pudieran escuchar ellos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Realmente no quieres que te responda eso — Le dijo en voz baja conciente de que podían escucharlo a pesar de que estaba ya en su habitación. Emmett perdió la sonrisa enseguida. — Lo mejor es que vayan al bosque, no vaya a ser que sus hijos adolescentes los escuchen y los traumen de por vida, ustedes no son precisamente silenciosos y ellos tienen buenos oídos para ser humanos.

— Buena idea — Dijo Rose observando a Emmett. Esta era otra de las ventajas de tener a Seth.

— Venimos en una hora Seth — Respondió Emmett cargando a Rosalie entre sus brazos y saliendo a toda velocidad.

A lo lejos Rose pudo escuchar como Seth resoplaba y decía:

— Los veré dentro de dos… y media.

…Si esta era _su_ familia y nadie se la iba a quitar.

**

* * *

¿Que les parece? ¿Tiene sentido? **

**Dejen su review para saber que opinan ¿Si? Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias!**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Aunque sé que no debería hacerlo por aquí, solo será esta vez, quiero responder el review de _Paulina gonzalez de la vega:_ La diferencia es que Bella era la _Pareja_ de Edward, quien había estado solo por más de 100 años y Bella ya era relativamente mayor, Rose y Emmett adoptaron a los chicos de apenas 10 años, siendo muy niños todavía, recuerda el miedo que les tienen a los niños que transforman en vampiros; además de que revelaron su condición a _humanos_, a los cuales no tienen la mas mínima intención de convertir, lo que siempre podria traerles problemas con los Vulturis. todo por un motivo algo egoísta. Así es como yo lo veo ^-^ Cualquier otra pregunta, deja un review. **

**PD: Los reviews anónimos serán contestados al final de mi perfil, de ahora en adelante.**

**Ahora a lo que les importa a todas, en este cap verán un poco de lo que piensa y siente Seth.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

— ¡Henry, teléfono! — Llamó Seth.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó el chico desde su habitación.

— ¡Una tal Fabiola! — Respondió cubriendo la bocina del teléfono con una mano; Seth escuchó el resoplido del chico que estaba en el piso de arriba.

— Dile que… estoy ocupado o algo y que la llamaré más tarde — Seth le dijo eso a la chica y colgó. A mitad de camino de las escaleras el teléfono sonó de nuevo, regresó a contestarlo.

— ¡Henry te llama Vanessa! — Gritó de nuevo Seth, pensando seriamente en hablar con Rosalie para que les colocara el teléfono en la habitación a cada uno, después de todo solo a ellos los llamaban a la casa.

Sus familias solo los llamaban a sus celulares pues ellos no querían correr el riesgo de que Vera o Henry le atendieran a los Cullens o a su madre y hermana, no tenían como explicar que unos adolescentes estuvieran en su casa y que tuvieran la confianza de contestar el teléfono.

— Dile lo mismo que a Fabiana — Le respondió Henry.

— Era Fabiola, Henry — Contestó Seth divertido.

— La que fuera — Murmuró el chico fastidiado, pero Seth lo escuchó perfectamente. Controlando su risa le dijo lo mismo a Vanessa y colgó.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido en el bosque, tal como había adivinado se iban a demorar más de lo que habían dicho. Seth subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Henry.

— ¿No piensas llamarlas, cierto? — Preguntó acostándose en la cama del chico, pues Henry estaba en el escritorio haciendo su tarea tal como le había dicho Rose.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Ana me gritaría si se llega a enterar que llamé a otra chica y estoy seguro que Fabiana y Victoria la llamarían para decírselo apenas les colgara, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones, muchas gracias — Le respondió el chico sin desviar su atención del cuaderno que tenia en frente. Cierto, todas sus novias se volvían celosas psicópatas al momento en que se convertían en la pareja de Henry; por eso ninguna duraba mucho tiempo.

— Fabiola y Vanessa — Le corrigió Seth automáticamente, el chico le hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

Henry era muy popular con las chicas, era popular en el colegio en general, siempre recibía por lo menos tres llamadas diarias de tres chicas distintas, además de cualquiera que fuera su novia en el momento, Seth aun no lo entendía completamente, Henry no era para nada romántico, sino al contrario era algo frío con ellas. Para él no había nada mas importante que su música, nada… excepto su familia.

Rose le había dicho que era el misterio que rodeaba Henry lo que les atraía además del obvio atractivo físico de su hijo, no todos en su colegio sufrían de la vista, y el hecho de que era un As con el piano y la guitarra también le ayudaba, "_Un músico misterioso_" decía con orgullo, fuera lo que fuera, Henry cambiaba de novia cada vez que una se ponía demasiado exigente o preguntaba demasiado acerca de ellos.

Y nunca le faltaba con quien reemplazarla… Claro que siempre esperaba alrededor de un mes y medio entre cada una para no hacerlas sentir mal.

Seth suspiró, había hablado con Henry sobre eso, el no las trataba mal, Rose le había educado estupendamente, pero tampoco las trataba de manera especial, después de todo Emmett también le había educado, Henry solo decía que ellas eran felices por estar con él, ellas se enamoraban de él siendo así, era problema de ellas si imaginaban que el iba a cambiar, no podia refutar eso; además le había confesado que él esperaba un amor como el de sus padres y sencillamente no había llegado, mientras… tan solo disfrutaría.

No podía esperar más de un adolescente.

Y se alegraba tanto que Vera no pensara de esa manera.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Le preguntó Seth, sentándose en la cama.

— Nop. Pero si Ana llama, dile lo mismo que a las otras dos — Respondió y Seth rodó sus ojos, Ana no duraría mucho tiempo.

— Apúrate a terminar para llevarlos por una carrera al bosque antes de que anochezca — Henry se giró en su dirección y le dio una sonrisa enorme que le recordó a Seth cuando Henry tenia solo diez años, asintió rápidamente y regresó a trabajar. _"Que rápido pasa el tiempo"_

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama, le desordenó el pelo a Henry de manera cariñosa y fue al cuarto del frente.

Vera, al igual que su hermano estaba haciendo su tarea en el escritorio, Seth se detuvo en la puerta para admirar su perfil, Vera siempre le había parecido adorable mientras era una niña, pero ahora era la mujer mas hermosa que conocía, incluyendo a su madre, claro que no le podía decir eso a Rosalie o le quemaría la comida por una semana como mínimo; podía estar siendo algo parcial ya que ella era su razón de vivir, pero era lo que pensaba.

Sabia que faltaba muy poco para que ellos estuvieran juntos, no le era ningún secreto que Vera estaba enamorada de él y nunca había tenido novio por lo mismo, algo que agradecía completamente, aunque no le enorgullecía la había escuchado hablar con una de sus amigas en el colegio, mientras estaba en forma de lobo vigilándolos como siempre, el simplemente no pudo dejar de escuchar cuando su nombre fue mencionado por Vera en su conversación con Caitlyn, su mejor amiga.

"_¿Por qué no le haces caso al pobre de Cade? Está loco por ti" Le había preguntado, haciendo que por primera vez el estomago de Seth se revolviera de celos._

"_No me gusta Lyn, ya sabes que al que yo quiero es a Seth" Le había respondido muy segura. Seth sonrió inmediatamente._

"_¿No es muy mayor para ti?" Pregunto su amiga curiosa._

"_No es mayor, tiene veinte años y yo diecisiete" Contestó y Seth notó el tono extraño en que lo dijo, una mezcla de diversión y tristeza. Ella sabia su verdadera edad y pensaba que el nunca le haría caso por lo mismo, sin embargo no perdía la esperanza y Seth estaba agradecido por eso. _

"_¿Y él está interesado en ti?" Preguntó de nuevo Lyn, como la llamaba cariñosamente Vera._

"_No" Le contestó con un suspiro. Ella era la única que no se había dado cuenta que era su mundo._

"_¿Entonces? Podrías estar con Cade si Seth no te hace caso" Le dijo su amiga, Seth soltó un gruñido involuntario._

"_No puedo, Cade es muy buen amigo y un chico genial…" Comenzó Vera._

"_Pero…" Preguntó Lyn._

"…_pero simplemente no es Seth. No puedo siquiera pensar en estar con otro que no sea él"_

Ese día había hecho que algo cambiara dentro de él, imaginarse a Vera con otro chico, despertaba una ira asesina que nunca había sentido antes; solo era cuestión de conseguir el momento perfecto para declárasele y explicarle lo de la imprimación.

— ¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá? Escuché llegar el auto de papá hace rato — Le preguntó Vera sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

— Salieron al bosque — Le respondió, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio para estar cerca de ella. Ella le sonrió y Seth agradeció estar sentado porque esa sonrisa lo hubiera dejado de rodillas.

— No quiero saber que están haciendo ¿Verdad? — Le preguntó divertida.

— Solo te diré que tu padre llegó muy cariñoso hoy, podrás sacar las conclusiones tu misma — Le respondió, ganándose un estremecimiento de Vera, no pudo evitar reír suavemente, lo había captado.

— ¿Terminaste? — Le preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa. — Escuché a su madre que les prometía un paseo sobre mí, si terminaban antes del anochecer.

— Ya casi — Respondió Vera, volviendo al trabajo. Seth se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en la cama de ella para verla trabajar, lo hacia desde que ella tenia diez años y no se cansaba nunca de hacerlo, solo con observarla era feliz y mientras ella no le dijera lo contrario no pensaba dejarlo de hacer.

— ¡Listo! — Escuchó que ambos hermanos dijeron al mismo tiempo luego de cinco minutos. Era increíble lo conectados que estaban. Escuchó que Henry se levantaba, caminaba por el cuarto, asumió que buscando una chaqueta y atravesaba el pasillo. Observó como Vera se levantaba y buscaba su chaqueta también, se levantó de un salto y la ayudó a ponérsela justo cuando Henry aparecía en la puerta.

— ¿Vamos? — Preguntó Henry con una sonrisa apoyándose del marco de la puerta.

— Los espero en la parte de atrás, pónganse los guantes y las bufandas — Les advirtió Seth. Los chicos bufaron al mismo tiempo.

— Si tío Seth — Le respondieron al mismo tiempo burlándose, usando la forma en que lo llamaban cuando tenían diez años.

— No tenemos once años, sabemos que debemos llevar esas cosas — Le dijo Henry mientras saltaba por la ventana de Vera.

Ellos bajaron las escaleras y se pusieron las cosas mientras Seth se quitaba la ropa y se transformaba en el enorme lobo color arena, aun se sentía extraño el silencio en su mente por la ausencia de los pensamientos de Jacob o su hermana. Desde hace siete años estaba solo en su cabeza. No extrañaba el que le dieran ordenes, tanto Leah como Jacob, eso definitivamente era una ventaja, pero extrañaba el sentido de familia, la camaradería, el saber que siempre contaba con alguien, estaba acostumbrado a estar con los suyos desde pequeño, los lobos por naturaleza andaban en manada, ahora era un lobo solitario, por más que estaba con Emmett o Rosalie, quienes podían correr junto a él, no era lo mismo a estar con otro lobo, poder comunicarse con el pensamiento, simplemente dejarse llevar por su instinto animal… Sin embargo, no se arrepentía pues tenía a Vera y ella era más que suficiente, lo era todo.

Vera y Henry aparecieron vestidos adecuadamente, Seth les advirtió con un bajo gemido donde estaba y se acostó sobre sus patas para que pudieran montarlo, primero Vera y luego Henry detrás de ella. Seth se levantó con cuidado, Vera se abrazó a su cuello, esto era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de llevarlos sobre él, Henry se abrazó a su hermana.

— ¡Arre tío! — Dijo Henry riendo fuertemente. Seguido rápidamente de Vera. _"Al menos no me dijo caballito, como cuando era pequeño" _Pensó Seth, les gruñó a ambos. Vera lo acarició en el cuello para tranquilizarlo, sin querer soltó un gemido bajo.

— Lo siento no me pude resistir Seth — Se disculpó Henry sonando aun divertido y para nada arrepentido, le dio un golpe suave a un costado. Seth solo pudo rodar los ojos y comenzó a moverse. No podía estar molesto con ninguno por más de un minuto.

Seth no sabía si era por el hecho de que Henry era el gemelo de Vera o simplemente porque el chico le caía realmente bien, solo sabia que Henry formaba parte de su vida tanto como Vera y no podia imaginarse la vida sin alguno de ellos, no era nada romántico o en lo mas mínimo cercano a la imprimación, pero con Henry tenia una conexión que no tenia con nadie, era algo fraternal, pero más que algo entre hermanos, algo mágico que no sabia como definirlo, lo que si sabia era que daría su vida por cualquiera de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Primero comenzaba a caminar lentamente y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad, se aseguró de ir en la dirección contraria de Emmett y Rose, pues no quería ningún encuentro desafortunado y traumático, cuando los árboles eran casi un borrón escuchó que Henry soltaba un grito de felicidad, más la risa de Vera, era por eso que no le importaba ser su caballo de paseo, como le había dicho a Rose, ellos disfrutaban mucho de sus carreras por el bosque pues les daba la libertad que no podían tener al ser ciegos, amaban la velocidad tanto como él mismo y sus padres.

Al principio Rose y Emm los acompañaban a sus paseos, para asegurarse que ninguno se cayera y al igual que Seth, disfrutaban de la alegría de los chicos, ellos hacían cualquier cosa para que Vera y Henry fueran felices, otra cosa que les encantaba era cuando Emmett y Rosalie les subían a la copa de los árboles.

Seth fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, si por él fuera hubiera seguido pero podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Vera y Henry, ellos eran su prioridad siempre. Escuchó la risa sin aliento de ambos y como intentaban agradecerle entre jadeos.

— ¡Eso fue…— Comenzó Henry sin aliento.

— …Maravilloso! — Terminó Vera por él. Le abrazó por el cuello.

— ¡Gracias! — Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus voces llenas de alegría y sinceridad. El corazón de Seth se calentó. Seth asintió y les aulló suavemente.

Cuando los chicos respiraban normalmente, Seth comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando sintió a Vera sujetarlo fuertemente del cuello comenzó a correr de nuevo, a pocos metros de la casa bajó el ritmo, observó como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y supo que había pasado una hora en su paseo, le llegó el aroma de Rose y Emmett dentro de la casa.

"_Se tardaron media hora menos, Emmett debió recordar que no había saludado a Henry y Vera"_ Pensó. Era increíble lo mucho que Emmett se había encariñado con ambos, encariñarse es poco Emmett los amaba como si fueran sus hijos biológicos y los hubiera tenido desde siempre, al punto en que no podia estar un día sin verlos.

También percibió el aroma de la cena, pollo con vegetales, al momento en que entraban al patio de la casa, Emmett apareció y ayudó a Vera a bajarse. Henry se bajó sin problemas el solo. Emmett soltó a Vera luego de besarle la frente y abrazarla, a Henry lo saludó de la misma manera. Le hizo una seña a Seth de agradecimiento con la cabeza, antes de dirigir a sus hijos a la casa, Seth esperó a que estuvieran dentro para regresar a su forma humana, se vistió rápidamente y entró a la cocina.

Intentó robarse una pieza de pollo pero Rosalie le golpeó en la mano antes de que pudiera tomarla.

— Espera a que les sirva — Le reprochó.

— Acabo de correr por kilómetros con tus dos hijos sobre mí, ten un poco de piedad — Le respondió poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Ella le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y justo cuando Seth pensaba que no iba a ceder, le sonrío y le pasó una pieza de pollo.

— Gracias — Le dijo lanzándole un beso con la mano antes de pegarle un mordisco a la pieza, Rose le sonrío negando con la cabeza. Nunca había pensado que pudiera bromear con ella de esa manera. Recordó sus primeros encuentros con la vampiresa en Forks y sonrió, Henry y Vera habían hecho un milagro.

— Tu madre me dijo que te habían castigado jovencito — Escuchó que Emmett le dacia a Henry, el chico soltó un pequeño quejido y Vera una risita. — ¿Qué te hemos dicho?

— Que debo prestar atención en clase y no distraerme con mi música sin importar que tan mortalmente aburrida sea la clase o que tan cursi, rosa y ridículo sea el libro que estamos leyendo —Dijo con tono cansado y aburrido. Sin poder evitarlo Seth y Emmett soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Seth! — Les dijo enojada Rosalie desde la cocina — ¡No se burlen!

— Lo sentimos — Se disculparon intentado tranquilizarse y dejar de reír con poco éxito.

Seth fue a tomar una ducha antes de comer. Fue a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y entró al baño, antes de meterse al agua escuchó como Emmett le decía a Henry que no debía distraerse en clases, y blah, blah, blah. Era bueno no tener que ser el padre.

La cena pasó con los chicos bromeando sobre la escuela y sobre su visita al director el lunes, luego todos fueron a la sala de la casa y se acomodaron alrededor del piano, Henry les mostró la razón de su castigo y a regañadientes tuvieron que admitir que la canción sonaba bien, al menos lo que había hecho y que hubiera sido un desperdicio que se le olvidara; solo por eso se salvo de recibir un castigo en casa, pero si se llevó la advertencia de que si lo atrapaban de nuevo lo castigarían y que ninguna canción, por mas hermosa que fuera, le salvaría.

Llegó la hora de dormir, Vera y Henry se fueron a su cuarto, dos horas después, Seth se coló a la habitación de ella, como lo hacia desde hace varios años, Emmett y Rose lo sabían por supuesto, pero Seth solo quería verla dormir por unos minutos, se veía tan pacifica, descansando con una sonrisa, Vera suspiró y Seth pudo escuchar su nombre susurrado, eso era lo que estaba esperando, su corazón se aceleró como siempre, se acercó a la cama de Vera y le dio un suave beso en la frente; en silencio salió de la habitación de su imprimación y fue a la suya en el piso de abajo, se metió en la cama y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos.

— Que duermas bien, Seth — Escuchó que Rose y Emmett le deseaban desde su habitación.

— Buenas noches chicos y gracias por darme a Vera y a Henry — Contestó con los ojos cerrados y con las mismas palabras de siempre.

— A ti — Le respondieron como todas las noches hacían. Los tres eran concientes que sin los otros no hubieran podido tener a ninguno.

**

* * *

¿Les gustó? Lo de Seth y Henry tiene su explicación mas adelante en el fic. **

**Para las que leen mis demás historias: NO piensen que he abandonado mis otros fics por este, AL CONTRARIO, desde que comencé a escribir "CuS" he avanzado un monton con las otras, Finalmente termine el cap 20 de Protegiendo y el de No Todas Son Malas ya va por la mitad, solo recuerden que esos caps son mas largos y pues me tardo mas ^^ Sin mencionar que, bueno… cuando una se inspira con una historia es difícil dejar de escribirla, la mayoria sabe de lo que hablo.**

**Recuerden dejar su _review!_**

**Besos! Se les quiere chicas!**

**Yari Cullen Black**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Aquí esta después de mucho tiempo el capitulo tres de este fic, discúlpenme el retraso chicas, prometo que no pasara mas de una semana sin que actualice de ahora en adelante, ya que este es mi único fic activo ahora.**

**En este cap aparecen nuestros adorados Cullen.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3.**

El domingo, Vera se levantó con el suave sonido del piano de Henry, adoraba escuchar a su hermano tocarlo, la música era suave en consideración a ella, a penas Henry se diera cuenta que estaba despierta tocaría otra canción mas fuerte.

Con un suspiro Vera se levantó de la cama, fue al baño a prepararse para el día, bajó las escaleras feliz de escuchar como su hermano continuaba con su canción mañanera. Entró primero al salón donde estaba el piano y se acercó hasta darle un beso en la cabeza como saludo, como siempre su hermano supo que era ella cuando estaba a menos de la mitad de camino a saludarlo.

—Buenos días dormilona — Le dijo alzando la voz sobre la música. Vera sonrió y se acercó a Henry, colocándose a su espalda y con sus manos en sus hombros, sin presionar mucho para no molestarlo mientras tocaba.

— Buenos días Henry — Le respondió dándole su beso acostumbrado sobre su cabeza. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Como siempre — Le respondió feliz. — ¿Tú?

— Magnifico — Le respondió dándole un apretón en los hombros, había soñado con Seth, fue caminando hacia la cocina. Vera escuchó como terminaba la canción y comenzaba con la que le había metido en problemas en la escuela. Fue a la cocina y se acercó a su madre, sabia donde estaba porque tarareaba suavemente en conjunto con la canción de Henry, la abrazó por detrás y su madre se giró en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenos días princesa — Le saludó.

— Buenos días, mamá — Le respondió y se sentó en la mesa. Al momento en que su madre colocaba la comida frente a ella, escuchó a Seth suspirando en la puerta de la cocina.

— Buenos días pequeña — Le saludo dándole un beso en la frente, Vera lo apreciaba y no lo hacia al mismo tiempo, pues no le gustaba que se refiriera a ella como pequeña todavía.

— No soy pequeña, tengo diecisiete años, Seth. — Le reclamó pero luego le sonrío para que viera que no estaba enojada, al menos no demasiado.

— Pero siempre has sido mi pequeña Vera — Se quejó Seth, Rosalie ayudó a su hija.

— En comparación contigo cualquiera es pequeño, Seth. Pero Vera ya es toda una jovencita — Vera le dio una mirada agradecida en dirección a su madre, mientras Seth la veía algo confundido.

"_¿Rosalie me esta dando permiso para tener algo con Vera?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo desconcertado, la cara de Rosalie no le dijo si, pero tampoco le dijo no. Hace varios meses que se dio cuenta que su amor por Vera había cambiado, sus pensamientos ya no eran tan inocentes y agradecía enormemente que Emmett no tuviera el poder de Edward de leer las mentes, porque sino estuviera en serios problemas con el vampiro.

— De eso me di cuenta hace mucho — Suspiró Seth, alzó la mirada preocupado cuando se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Vera tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro, aunque se había sonrojado y Rosalie solo se giró sin decir nada.

"_Creo que ya es hora de hacer algo sobre lo que siento"_ Pensó observando a Vera con adoración y a Rosalie de reojo con algo de miedo.

&.&.&.&.&

— ¡Los extraño! — dijo Esme con voz triste abrazándose a si misma.

— Yo también amor, pero ellos regresaran solo hay que darles tiempo — Le contestó Carlisle pasando sus abrazos por la cintura de ella, tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Cuánto más? — Preguntó en un susurró tan bajo que Carlisle apenas lo logro escuchar. Sin otra cosa que pudiera hacer solo la abrazó más fuerte.

Habían pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que vieron a Rosalie y Emmett, justo cuando se fueron en su ultima luna de miel, no era la primera vez que se separaban, pero nunca habían durado mas de tres años sin verse y Carlisle no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Qué los mantenía alejados ahora? Rosalie nunca había querido estar sola desde su transformación, las veces anteriores llamaba casi todas las noches, si es que Emmett no la mantenía ocupada, hablaba con Esme, con Alice sobre algún nuevo vestido e incluso con Jasper y Edward sobre sus autos o música, ahora apenas llama una vez a la semana y solo hablaba con Esme y con él cuando no estaba en el hospital.

Emmett era otro que lo dejaba confundido, las pocas veces que había hablado con él, lo notaba cambiado, más serio y… ¿Maduro? Hasta su tono de voz parecía el de un hombre maduro y no el de su eterno hijo adolescente y bromista; no había hablado con los demás excepto con Esme por su puesto, ella se la pasaba casi todo el día pegada al teléfono esperando su llamada, no le gustaba verla de esa manera, tan preocupada por ellos.

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía pensar en la razón por la que Rose y Emmett se alejaran de sus hermanos. Es cierto que muchísimas veces discutían, pero eso hacen los hermanos ¿No? También estaba el factor Jacob, Rosalie y él nunca se llevaron bien, menos desde que Ness se casó con Jacob hace pocos años; pero por otra parte estaba la misma Renesmee, Rosalie la adoraba y había soportado a Jacob por lo mismo; a Emmett le caía bien Jacob y ni hablar de lo mucho que ama a Nessie… entonces _¿Qué pasó? _Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado los autos llegar y cuando la puerta se abrió, la voz de Edward le tomó por sorpresa.

— Eso nos lo preguntamos todos, Carlisle — Respondió Edward entrando en la sala, tomado de la mano de Bella. Esme los saludó con un beso en la frente, pero de manera ausente, volvió a la ventana.

— No son los únicos que los extrañan — Agregó Alice sentándose en el sofá. — Necesito a Rose, es decir a alguien que me acompañe de compras y a los desfiles sin quejarse — Le dio una mirada dura a Bella, quien solo se encogió de hombros. — Ni que tenga a un perro faldero todo el día detrás de ella.

— Y Edward no es divertido — Se quejó Jasper — No quiere pelear nunca ni apostar conmigo, además creo que aun piensa que Bella es humana, no la deja sola ni un instante; nunca pensé decir esto, pero extraño a Emmett.

— Porque tú eres la fuente de la diversión — Se defendió Edward, observando a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados. — Además te alejas de Alice solo cuando va de compras. — Carlisle y Esme sonrieron divertidos por la pelea de sus hijos.

— El soldado tiene razón, sin Emmett las cosas están de lo más aburridas por aquí y he de admitir que hasta extraño mis peleas con la rubia. — Dijo Jacob entrando con Renesmee a su lado. Estos últimos siete años el y Jasper habían conversado mucho y desde que le dijo que era un soldado sureño le dice de esa manera y a Jasper no le molestaba.

Todo venían de la universidad, donde Bella y Edward estudiaban literatura, Alice y Jasper diseño de modas e Historia, respectivamente; Jacob estudiaba mecánica automotriz y Renesmee estudiaba música.

Para los humanos Carlisle y Esme habían llegado hace dos años y compraron la casa, Carlisle como siempre, era doctor del turno de la noche y arreglaron la casa para que fuera una residencia para universitarios, que "casualmente" sus hijos habían alquilado por separado, desde hace año y medio cuando se mudaron todos juntos de nuevo; era mas fácil y creíble que decir que eran familia pues la piel oscura de Jacob y la no tan pálida de Renesmee lo hubiera desmentido.

— Las cosas han estado tranquilas sin Emmett rompiendo cosas o Rose gritándole a Emmett — Admitió Edward.

— Quieres decir aburridas… admítelo — Le molestó Jasper, Edward no lo admitió pero tampoco lo negó.

— ¿Porque no les visitamos? — Preguntó Renesmee sentándose al lado de sus padres, ya que Bella estaba sobre el regazo de Edward.

— Cierto, ellos no han dicho nunca que no podamos — Agregó Jacob, sentadote en el suelo a los pies de Nessie. Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, a pesar de que Jacob no soportaba a Rose estaba dispuesto a ir, solo porque Ness también quería ir, lo entendía perfectamente pues si Esme quisiera visitar a cualquier persona él la acompañaría siempre.

Todos se giraron a observar a Alice. Sin otra palabra ella se concentró en sus hermanos, pero como siempre… solo pudo observar negro. Ella resopló frustrada.

— Malditos perros — Dijo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos. Jasper la abrazó.

— ¡Eh! Te escuché — Reclamó Jacob ofendido.

—Ya sabes que adoro a chucho menor. Estúpida defensa lobuna. — Dijo Alice enfurruñada.

— Pero odias que te dejemos ciega —Dijo Jacob rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa satisfecha. Habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces en los últimos treinta años. Ella nunca lo había superado. Claro que no se quejaba cuando Jasper le usaba para, finalmente, poder sorprenderla con un regalo.

Nessie colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jacob y comenzó a mostrarle momentos en los que Emmett bromeaba con el y las peleas que tenia con Rose cuando ella todavía era una bebé.

— Aun no entiendo como es posible que Seth se quedara con ellos, todo este tiempo — Agregó en un susurro que todos escucharon.

Al notar la confusión de todos, menos Edward quien sonreía divertido, Renesmee amplió su don para mostrarles a todos la escena. Ella había entrenado junto a Zafrina quien estuvo encantada de enseñarle, Ness le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Jacob.

— Mi tía Rose no es tan mala Jake, lo que pasa es que ustedes nunca se han molestado en conocerse un poco más, si dejaran a un lado los prejuicios que se tienen podrían hablar de…— Renesmee pensó un segundo que tenían en común y luego agregó sonriendo —…autos, a los dos les encantan.

— El día que Barbie este dispuesta a hablar conmigo sin decir un comentario sobre mi olor o llamándome como a un perro famoso, prometo no discutir con ella, mientras tanto seguirá siendo la rubiecita para mí — Le contestó dándole un beso sobre sus labios apretados. Ella suspiró.

— ¡OH! — La exclamación de sorpresa de Alice hizo que todos se giraran hacia ella.

Edward se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una visión y no pudo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa al ver la visión.

— ¿Qué ves? — Le preguntó Jasper como siempre sujetando a Alice hasta que saliera del trance.

_Observó a Rose y Emmett corriendo por el bosque y de repente ambos se detuvieron y olfatearon, un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos_. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que Alice podía verlos claramente, Seth no estaba con ellos.

_Emmett intercambió una mirada con Rosalie y parecía nervioso, Rose en cambio lucia preocupada; ambos giraron el rostro en la misma dirección, tomaron aire, como dándose fuerza y a los pocos segundos una familiar vampiresa de cabello rubio rojizo apareció entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve._

La visión se detuvo y Alice abrió los ojos.

— Ellos van a recibir una visita, que no será muy deseada — Dijo Alice.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó preocupada Esme.

— Tanya — Respondió Edward por Alice. Renesmee usó su poder y le mostró una imagen de la vampiresa de cabello rubio rojizo a Bella, buscando la confirmación de su madre. Quien asintió y por instinto se acercó un poco más a Edward.

— No soporta a Garret y Kate juntos porque celebran su aniversario numero veinticinco — Agregó Alice con una risita.

— ¿Y va a visitar a Rose y Emmett? — Preguntó incrédula Bella.

— No se lo que está pensando, no soy Edward, solo sé lo que vi — Agregó encogiéndose de hombros. — Ellos lucen realmente enojados por su visita, impacientes, nostálgicos y…— Alice dudó tratando de buscar la palabra para descubrir el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos.

— Preocupados, nerviosos por algo. — Agregó Edward. Alice asintió de acuerdo.

— ¿Nerviosos por que? — Preguntó Bella en voz alta a nadie en particular, todos se hacían esa pregunta.

— ¿Estarán ocultando algo? ¿Dónde esta Seth? — Cuestionó Jacob, Alice se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo verlo, ¿Recuerdas? — Le contestó irónica, Jacob rodó los ojos. — Solo sé que por una semana no estará con ellos.

— ¿Debemos avisarles de la visita? — Preguntó Esme.

— No lo creo — Respondió Jasper. Luego sonriendo maliciosamente agregó — Eso les enseñara a mantenerse alejados de nosotros, quien sabe que podría descubrir Tanya tomándolos por sorpresa.

Esme le dio una mirada de reproche pero no dijo nada, después de todo, ella era la primera que quería saber que estaba ocurriendo con sus dos hijos.

&.&.&.&.&

— Te lo digo Henry, era la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto — Henry sonrió divertido ante el entusiasmo de su mejor amigo — Excepto tal vez tu madre — Eso eliminó la sonrisa, le gruñó en advertencia a su amigo Hadrien — Lo siento, la chica tendría unos veinte años, rubia casi rojo y con un cuerpo mas caliente que un día de verano en Hawai…

Rien, como exigía que le llamara pues no le gustaba su nombre, era su compañero en la escuela de música, un excelente guitarrista con el que había compuesto varias canciones, pero como cualquier adolescente no podía ni ver a una escoba con falda porque enseguida se calentaba.

— ¿Y que hacia una mujer así en la primaria de Quebec? — Preguntó Henry curioso, Rien era ayudante del equipo infantil de hockey de la escuela.

— Estaba preguntando por un tal Emmett Cullen — Respondió tranquilamente su amigo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Henry se tensara completamente.

"_Emmett Cullen… Cullen" _Ese apellido le hizo sonar campanas de advertencia, había escuchado ese apellido antes, era el que sus padres habían usado alguna vez.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Siguió Henry la conversación aparentemente normal, manteniendo la cabeza en alto en dirección a su amigo, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su padre.

El teléfono se lo habían dado cuando cumplió los quince años, Vera tenia el suyo también, estaba modificado para personas ciegas, las teclas tenían el sistema braile lo que le permitía saber que estaba escribiendo, además de un programa que les leía los mensajes en voz alta, Henry tenia puesto el manos libres como cada vez que salía.

"**Alguien esta preguntando por Emmett Cullen en el pueblo. H." **Le mandó preocupado, luchando por mostrarse tranquilo. Su padre era el entrenador asistente de la liga de la secundaria de Hockey, la mayoría del tiempo usaba su mascara así que no notaban el hecho de que no cambiaba, al menos no demasiado.

— Que no conocía a nadie con ese apellido — Le dijo su amigo despreocupado y Henry pudo decir que había encogido sus hombros, un segundo de silencio y a pesar de sus intentos su amigo se dio cuenta que algo le molestaba — ¿Tu si conoces a alguien?

—No para nada — Respondió forzando una sonrisa. Su celular vibró y escuchó la voz electrónica leyéndole la respuesta de su padre.

"**Ya me enteré en la escuela ¿Una rubia hermosa?" **Preguntó y Henry le respondió afirmativamente. Rápidamente recibió otra respuesta.

"**Seth te pasará buscando después de tu clase en la camioneta, tu madre y yo tenemos que investigar" **La respuesta puso a Henry nervioso, temía que pasara lo inevitable.

"**¿Es como tú? ¿La conoces? H." **Sabia que su padre entendería a que se refería, nunca decir la palabra con "V" por teléfono, era una regla que su madre le había dicho cuando le entregaron los celulares, nunca se podía saber si se perdían o alguien les hackeaba, era algo un poco paranoico pero ocultar su naturaleza era su prioridad numero uno.

"**Por las descripciones creo que sí, tu madre incluso tiene una idea de quien podría ser" **La respuesta de su padre le confirmó lo que pensaba, finalmente pasaría eso que todos temían, que otro vampiro llegara al pueblo.

"**Tengan mucho cuidado, los quiero. H." **

"**No nos pasará nada H. Tranquilo, somos irrompibles ¿recuerdas?" **Henry sonrió, porque cuando conoció a sus padres en el hospital y sintió lo fuerte y resistentes que eran les había dicho así "Irrompibles" a pesar de que no recordaba a sus padres biológicos, a los diez años sabia que debió tener algunos y pensaba que se habían "roto" como el auto de donde los habían sacado; por eso se alegró cuando sus nuevos padres les demostraron que nada, o casi nada, podría dañarles.

Su mayor miedo era que algo malo les pasara a sus padres… de nuevo.

"**Lo recuerdo :D ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van? H." **Nunca se habían encontrado con otro vampiro, pero sus padres eran realistas y tenían un plan diseñado en esos casos, que consistía básicamente en mantenerse alejados de ellos para que el otro vampiro no pudiera sentir el aroma a humano o el de "perro mojado" que sus padres deberían tener encima. Su casa estaba a salvo por el aroma de Seth.

"**Hasta que sepamos quien es y que es lo que quiere. Seth está a cargo, cuida de tu hermana" **El corazón de Henry salió disparado y sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando le respondió a su padre.

"**Siempre. Cuida de mamá. H." **

"**Con mi vida. Cuídense y los amo" **Su estomago se revolvió al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y tuvo que aclarársela, su amigo a quien no le había estado prestando la más minima atención, se dio cuenta de su estado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo H? — Le preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros sonando preocupado, Henry apreció el gesto enormemente, lamentó no poder decirle la verdad.

— Todo saldrá bien — Le respondió y no supo si estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también.

— Oh, oh… Ana a las tres en punto — Le dijo su amigo luego de unos segundos. Soltándolo de su agarre.

— ¡Henry! Amor no me llamaste ayer — Le dijo Ana después de lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

—Es que perdí el cargador de mi celular y la batería estaba muerta — Mintió. Escuchó un gemido y supo que hacia puchero.

"_No tengo tiempo para esto ahora"_ Pensó irritado. Tomó las manos de Ana que estaban detrás de su cuello y la obligó a soltarlo.

— Anna tenemos que entrar a clases el señor Harris nos dijo que tenia que decirnos algo importante antes de comenzar ¿Verdad Rien? — Agregó dándole un codazo a su amigo, pidiendo ayuda.

— Eh… si claro — Dijo Hadrien torpemente y rápidamente agregó — Harris dijo que nos iba a decir algo sobre una presentación, tenemos que irnos. — Le tomó por un brazo y lo guió hasta el salón de música.

— Hablamos luego — Escuchó que Ana le gritaba a sus espaldas, sonando claramente decepcionada, Henry sintió un pinchazo de culpa, pero realmente no tenia cabeza para asuntos amorosos en esos momentos, no con la posibilidad de que un vampiro descubriera a sus padres y los condenara.

— Gracias — Le dijo a su amigo, mientras se quitaban el abrigo frente a la mesa que compartían.

— Cuando quieras, para eso son los amigos — Le respondió dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

Normalmente su clase de música lo relajaba, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas sobre esa vampiresa que estaba en su ciudad. Algo le decía que pasaría algo, algo grande, la pregunta era ¿Seria bueno o malo?

&.&.&.&.&

— ¿Dónde esta mamá, Seth? — Preguntó Vera al no sentir que su mamá le daba su beso de bienvenida.

— Esta…— Seth vaciló un poco — Resolviendo unos asuntos con tu padre, no vendrán en unos días.

Vera frunció el seño en dirección a la voz de Seth, algo le estaba ocultando, sus padres no salían nunca sin avisarles y solo se marchaban por un día o dos cuando se iban de caza, lo cual había sido la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos? — Preguntó. Escuchó como Henry entraba a la sala y se quitaba el abrigo.

— Eh…— Seth sonaba nervioso.

— Dile la verdad Seth, ella podrá manejarlo, no es una niña pequeña — Respondió secamente su hermano.

Lo escuchó subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Seth? — Le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, para que entendiera que esta no la iba a dejar pasar. Lo escuchó tomando aire.

— Alguien estuvo preguntando por tu padre en la ciudad.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Vera ya que no parecía que Seth fuera a continuar y eso no le parecía tan extraño como para que sus padres se fueran sin avisar.

— Preguntaron por Emmett _Cullen_ —Respondió a regañadientes, Vera se sorprendió — Por las descripciones es una vieja amiga de tus padres, una _muy vieja_ amiga, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

— Un vampiro — Susurró Vera al tiempo que su rostro perdía todo el color, que era justo lo que Seth no quería, que se preocupara o asustara, pero Henry tenia razón, ella tenia que saber la verdad, ya no era una niña pequeña.

La mente de Vera volaba, recordando que sus padres les habían confesado que ellos no deberían saber su verdadera naturaleza, que estaba prohibido decirle a cualquier humano sobre los vampiros que era castigado con la muerte, por eso se mantenían alejado de otros de su especie, pues podrían decirle la verdad a los Vulturis, unos vampiros italianos que hacían cumplir la ley vampírica.

Además era la primera vez que escuchaba el apellido Cullen desde que sus padres les dijeron que lo habían usado durante un tiempo. Henry y ella habían quedado con la sensación que había algo mas detrás de ese apellido de lo que sus padres les habían dicho, pero cuando preguntaron de alguna manera les desviaron la conversación y ellos lo habían olvidado completamente hasta ahora. Habían pensado en preguntarle a Seth sobre el asunto pero pensó que sus padres eran quienes debían decirles la verdad sobre este tema en específico.

Aunque ahora que Vera lo pensaba, no tenía muy claro como se habían conocido Seth y sus padres, él siempre había estado allí así que realmente nunca se había preguntado sobre el pasado de Seth y su relación con sus padres, ahora que iban a estar un tiempo solos iba a preguntarle. Había muchas preguntas sin respuestas y era hora de conocer la verdad.

.

**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? **

**Recuerden dejar su opinión, que así me animan a seguir escribiendo xD **

**Besos!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Ya lo sé, me tarde de nuevo! -.- pero es que me agarró desprevenida una semana en la que tuve una evaluación POR DIA, honestamente nunca me había pasado eso, al menos no una donde tuviera que estudiar para cada una de ellas ^^ Por eso les traje este cap hoy y el miércoles les publico el que sigue.**

_**AVISO:**_** LEAH CLEARWATER aparece a partir de aquí en adelante (Recuerden que en el Summary sale ella tambien) Les digo desde YA que con ella me voy a divertir bastante por lo que tengo que hacer dos cambios importantes a la histo:**

**1)EL RATING! ****Pasará**** de ser una historia ****"T"**** a una ****"**_**M**_**"**** Esto es por razones que entenderán en su debido momento y porque en un Fic RosexEmm es raro que no haya Lemmon, al menos para mí, pido disculpa por las molestias. Si quieren puedo separarlos con líneas de separación, para que las que se quieran saltar esas "Escenas" puedan leer con tranquilidad. ¡Diganme!**

**2)La histo será: "AU ó UA" es decir Universo Alterno, porque como dije antes, Leah se traerá muchas sorpresas con ella, aunque intentare que sea lo mas cerca al mundo de Twilight que nosotras conocemos y amamos. Teniendo en cuenta que SM no habló mucho sobre ella, no creo que sea difícil. Solo mantengan su mente abierta a las cosas nuevas.**

**Sin más que decir… aquí tienen el Capitulo 4! **

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Vera, Henry y Seth estaban cenando en completo silencio en el comedor de su casa, por primera vez no había sonrisas, no había una charla divertida. La preocupación los estaba consumiendo, Emmett y Rosalie no habían dicho nada todavía y ellos no querían molestarlos.

Seth buscaba la manera de distraer a los chicos, le dolía verlos así, a ambos, Henry estaba de mal humor y Vera decaída, intentaban engañarlo con una mascara de indiferencia, pero no podían, no a él; lo tenso de los hombros de Henry era obvio para su vista de licántropo, algo opuesto a los caídos hombros de Vera que demostraban su tristeza.

No era la primera vez que comían sin Rose o Emmett, habían tenido que hacerlo cuando ellos se iban de caza, pero era la primera vez que ellos se enfrentaban a la realidad del mundo de sus padres, "_De tú mundo también_" Pensó Seth amargamente. Le hizo darse cuenta del peligro que ellos corrían solo por conocer su secreto.

"Los Vulturis" Esos vampiros de ojos rojos, eran la peor pesadilla de Seth desde que los conoció aquel día hace tanto tiempo cuando fueron a conocer a la hija de Edward y Bella, aquellos que los vampiros conocían como su realeza y que eran capaces de acabar con la vida de los que pusieran en peligro el secreto sin que nadie se les opusiera, al contrario les agradecían.

Pero no eran solo ellos, el simple hecho de que estos chicos tenían el aroma de Rose y Emmett sobre ellos los hacia atrayente para cualquier vampiro curioso, por eso Seth era necesario y era siempre tan cercano con ellos, su propio aroma hacia que el extremadamente dulce de los vampiros casi desapareciera, dejando una mezcla extraña y no calificable para cualquier ser sobrenatural.

Seth se puso alerta al sentir la presencia de vampiros cerca, se levantó rápidamente sin decir nada, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar como los chicos se tensaron, aspiró fuertemente y se relajó inmediatamente, eran Rose y Emmett.

—Son ellos —Les tranquilizó, los chicos inmediatamente corrieron hacia la puerta.

Observó como Vera y Henry eran envueltos por los pálidos brazos de sus padres, la expresión seria en su rostro le hizo saber que no traían buenas noticias. Rose llenó a sus hijos de besos y por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la adolescencia ninguno de los chicos se quejó del recibimiento amoroso de su madre. Una punzada de nostalgia lo atravesó al recordar que tenia siete años sin ver o sentir el tierno abrazo de su propia madre. Se prometió llamarla más tarde.

Emmett saludó a Seth con un choque de palmas y Rose con un beso en la mejilla, al principio cuando Rose hacia eso no podía evitar sonrojarse, pues imprimado o no, podía notar que Rosalie era la vampiresa mas hermosa que el había conocido nunca, Nessie no contaba porque era una hibrida y su Vera era humana, Emmett lo estuvo molestando los dos primeros años por eso. Con una enorme sonrisa, Vera y Henry guiaron a sus padres, sin soltarlos, hasta el comedor. Una vez allí, Emmett habló.

—Pudimos confirmar que hay un vampiro en Quebec — Comenzó, Henry y Vera enseguida se tensaron y pudo escuchar como sus corazones aceleraron sus latidos. —Por las descripciones y el vago olor que pudimos percibir, es una vieja amiga nuestra. Su nombre es Tanya y también es vegetariana —Ante la ultima afirmación los chicos se relajaron notablemente. Seth recordó a la vampiresa amiga de los Cullen, de las veces que había ido a visitarlos en los treinta años que vivió cerca de ellos.

— Solo podemos suponer que vino de visita, pues ella y su familia sabe que estamos aquí, afortunadamente no es una buena rastreadora. — Agregó Rosalie. — Pero tarde o temprano nos encontrará, así que tenemos que ir a la casa que tenemos en la ciudad mientras ella este aquí.

—¿Y cuanto será eso? —Preguntó Henry.

—No lo sabemos, hasta que hablemos con ella. Podrían ser uno o varios días —Le respondió Emmett con pesar a su hijo y colocando una mano en su hombro, la verdad era que no tenían idea de porque Tanya estaba en la ciudad. Henry suspiró pesadamente, mientras Rose se abrazaba un poco más a Vera. Era obvio que ninguno de los cuatro quería separarse por tiempo indefinido.

—Debemos irnos esta noche, solo vinimos a decirles y recoger algo de ropa, pues no seria normal que toda nuestra ropa sea completamente nueva si _Alice_ no esta con nosotros. —Comentó Rosalie distraídamente, pero el nombre hizo que Seth alzara la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Alice? —Preguntaron Vera y Henry al mismo tiempo, no se les había escapado el nuevo nombre. Rosalie abrió los ojos alarmada, la visita de Tanya obviamente le había traído recuerdos de su vieja familia y mencionar a su hermana adicta a las compras fue algo inconciente.

—Si, ella es una…— Rosalie titubeo por unos segundos, no suficiente para que sus hijos se dieran cuenta pero fue suficiente para que Seth supiera que estaba pensando en como definir a la adivina de los Cullen. —…amiga —A Rosalie le costó enormemente negar a la que fue su hermana durante tanto tiempo. —Que vivió con nosotros unos años — "_Casi cien" _le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que la hizo sentir culpable —A ella le encantaba la moda y nos compraba ropa para todos los días prácticamente.

Vera y Henry lucieron confundidos ante la vaga explicación de su madre.

—¿Ella los vestía? ¿Cómo si fueran muñecos? — Preguntó Henry incrédulo. Rose y Emm sonrieron nostálgicamente, obviamente recordando a la más pequeña de los Cullen.

—No podías apostar contra Alice — Dijo Emmett sonriendo y sus ojos mostraron tristeza —Además tenia un muy buen gusto por la ropa —Finalizó con un tono que dejaba claro que no pensaban hablar más del asunto. Henry y Vera no quedaron satisfechos pero se mantuvieron en silencio pues sabían cuando sus padres no iban a hablar sobre su pasado.

La razón de tanto misterio era que, no solo les ponía triste y melancólicos hablar sobre su antigua familia, sino que no querían que sus hijos pensaran que por su culpa ellos no veían a su familia, se sentirían miserables y ninguno de los tres, Seth, Rose o Emmett querían que ellos se culparan por algo que había sido decisión propia y de la cual no se arrepentían en absoluto.

—¿Podrías tocar el piano esta noche Henry? — Le preguntó Rose a Henry con una voz suave y que solo una madre tenia, es decir algo a lo que era imposible decirle que no aunque quisieras, por su puesto a Henry no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces.

Todos fueron al salón del piano a escuchar tocar a Henry, Rosalie se sentó a su lado en la banca, Emmett, Seth y Vera en el sofá que Emmett movió frente al piano, con Vera entre los dos. Ella estaba recostada del pecho de su padre quien la abrazaba amorosamente por los hombros, tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, Emmett en cambio tenia su rostro oculto en su cabello, Seth sabia que estaba guardando el aroma de su hija para los días sin ellos; se giró hacia Rose y Henry para que disfrutaran de su momento padre-hija. Hubo un cambio en la canción y se dio cuenta que Rose estaba tocando en conjunto con Henry, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó de la silla, quería darles unos segundos entre ellos cuatro; pero Vera abrió los ojos al notar el cambio de peso en el sofá, Emmett también y Rose le observó.

—¿Seth a donde vas? —Le preguntó Vera extrañada y con voz inocente aun encerrada entre los brazos de su padre.

—Yo…— Seth se quedó sin palabras, como decirles que les quería dar un tiempo a solas sin que ellos pensaran mal.

—No tienes que irte —Escuchó que Rose le decía a una velocidad y tono que solo ellos tres escucharían. Se había dado cuenta de su intención.

—Eres uno de nosotros Seth. — Agregó Emmett en el mismo tono de Rosalie —También te extrañaremos a ti — Las palabras de Emmett hicieron que el corazón de Seth saltara, él también los consideraba su familia ahora. Y aunque obviamente no se vería tan afectado por su partida como los chicos, pues él había sido testigo de la fortaleza de ellos en batalla, sabia que los iba a extrañar.

—¿Seth? —Preguntó Henry sin dejar de tocar. Pero con su rostro girado en su dirección. Una ola de amor le atravesó al notar lo importante que era para todos ellos y saber que lo querían allí tanto como el quería quedarse, esta era su familia ahora. Una sonrisa tonta le cruzo el rostro al mismo tiempo que se le ocurrió una idea.

—En seguida vuelvo —Les dijo, todos le sonrieron y regresaron a sus posiciones. Corrió hasta su cuarto y revolvió entre sus cosas por unos segundos —¡Aquí esta! —Dijo en un susurro triunfal y regresó a la habitación.

Todos estaban en las posiciones en las que los había dejado, Vera sobre Emmett y Rose tocando junto a Henry, Emmett le observó y le sonrío al ver lo que traía en las manos, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y le permitió a Seth tomar la foto de ambos. Vera solo se dio cuenta por el sonido de la cámara y lo que hizo fue sacarle la lengua, Seth automáticamente le sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

Luego se puso frente a Rose y Henry e hizo lo mismo, les tomó una foto juntos, Rosalie luciendo hermosa como siempre y Henry con una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Seth se sentó junto a Vera en el sofá nuevamente, Vera colocó los pies sobre sus piernas, _"Para que no me vaya"_ pensó feliz, y él se recostó del espaldar cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música. Absorbiendo estos momentos de paz con su familia que por alguna razón presentía que no iban a volver.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían marchado por la noche mientras los chicos dormían, con un abrazo a Seth como despedida momentánea y con la promesa de que se cuidarían, Seth les observó marcharse. Esa primera noche Seth no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado nervioso, se pasó toda la noche corriendo alrededor de la casa en su forma lupina, pero no se alejó de ella más que pocos metros.

Al no poder relajarse, sin darse cuenta terminó en cuarto de Vera, ella se movía inquieta pero cuando entró en la habitación soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó. Solo el aroma de ella y el latido tranquilo de su corazón le hizo relajar automáticamente los músculos. Sin embargo, el imaginar que ella o su hermano corrían algún peligro no le dejo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, siempre pendiente de los latidos de su imprimación y los de Henry en la habitación del frente.

Era ridículo estar tan nervioso, Tanya era inofensiva y no había manera de que Rose y Emmett le dejaran acercarse a este lugar y aunque lo hiciera a ella no iba a importarle que Seth viviera con humanos, le podría parecer sospechoso que fueran tan jóvenes, pero realmente aquella vampiresa nunca le había prestado la más minima atención las pocas veces que se habían visto antes ¿Por qué empezaría ahora? El aroma de Rose y Emm estaba por toda la casa, cierto, pero Tanya no llegaría a estar tan cerca para detectarlo ¿Y de la esencia alrededor de la casa? Seth se había encargado con esa carrera de hace minutos.

"_Nada malo pasará"_ Se repetía, aun así Seth no pudo cerrar sus ojos más que unos pocos minutos.

El amanecer llegó y Seth salió de la habitación de Vera antes de que ella despertara, agradecido de que su fuerza lupina le permitiera estar despierto veinticuatro horas sin cansarse, comenzó hacerles el desayuno a los chicos. Cuando estaba terminando las tostadas y colocando los huevos revueltos en un plato, escuchó como los chicos bajaban las escaleras.

—Buenos días, chicos —Les saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días Seth —Le respondieron al mismo tiempo. Vera fue en su dirección y le abrazó por la cintura, él le dio un beso en la frente como siempre. Henry solo le sonrió y fue a la nevera, sacó jugo de naranja, para él y Seth y otro de manzana para Vera, como los envases eran de distintas formas podía distinguirlos.

Se sentaron los tres, en silencio de nuevo, Seth suspiró, así iba a ser hasta que Rose y Emmett regresaran. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera para relajarlos, todos lo necesitaban.

&.&.&.&.&

Emmett y Rosalie, habían ordenado la casa que tenían en la ciudad en caso de que algún conocido quisiera visitarlos, esa era después de todo, la dirección que le habían dado a los Cullen y que lo más seguro era la que ellos le habían dado a Tanya. Su aroma frente a la puerta les indicó que así había sido. Se aseguraron de recorrer el departamento varias veces para que su aroma estuviera por todo el lugar. Luego salieron al bosque cercano para lo mismo.

Rose y Emmett corrieron por el bosque y de repente ambos se detuvieron y olfatearon, reconocieron el aroma de su visita. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y algo nerviosa, antes de enmascarar sus emociones con un rostro de indiferencia y falsa sorpresa; ambos giraron el rostro en la misma dirección, tomaron aire, preparándose para la que seria la actuación más importante de su vida y a los pocos segundos Tanya apareció entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve.

—¡Tanya! — Dijo Emmett con fingido entusiasmo —Escuche que me estabas buscando —Se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Emmett, Rosalie, hasta que al fin les encuentro —Respondió Tanya sonriéndoles. Se acercó a Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estábamos algo ocupados… ya sabes —Se excusó Rose vagamente, dándole una falsa sonrisa.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía — Dijo Tanya con pesar, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a ambos. —¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves? ¡Ah si! su ultima boda hace siete años, están viviendo aquí desde ese momento ¿no?

—Si —Le respondió Emmett, luego sonrió verdaderamente —No pudimos irnos de aquí después de la luna de miel, solo digamos que algo —_"Algunos"_ Pensó para sí —Nos atrapó —Rose le dio una rápida sonrisa a Emmett, Tanya los vio frunciendo el seño, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Se preguntaran porque vine aquí de improviso… —Comenzó Tanya con la pregunta que ellos se estaban haciendo, pero que realmente no habían pensado demasiado por sus preocupaciones.

—La verdad es que sí, pero porque no vamos a la casa, seria extraño que alguien nos viera aquí así como estamos —Interrumpió Rosalie, señalando los abrigos ligeros que llevaban.

—Vamos, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

Los tres corrieron a velocidad vampírica para evitar que algún humano que estuviera paseando por el bosque pudiera verlos, aunque era improbable, la precaución nunca estaba de más cuando se trataba de proteger su secreto. Llegaron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá, no era como si alguno estuviera cansado, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de eliminar, sobretodo cuando te esfuerzas tanto para mantenerlas.

Hablaron toda la tarde, de sus vidas en los últimos siete años, Emmett y Rose tuvieron que mentir por supuesto, diciéndole a Tanya que ellos disfrutaban de la libertad de poder hacer lo que querían sin tener que ocultarse de los otros, haciendo hincapié en eso ultimo para que Tanya entendiera la indirecta y se marchara pronto; también dijeron que de esa manera no tenían que soportar el aroma a perro mojado de Jacob.

—¿Pero no viven con su amigo, el licántropo color arena? —Les preguntó extrañada, tomó aire y su rostro notó sorpresa al no encontrar el aroma de Seth.

—Primero, no es amigo de nosotros y segundo, hace años que no vemos al perro ese —Dijo Rosalie enumerondo con los dedos hacia Tanya y disculpándose con Seth mentalmente. —No soporto esa peste, realmente compadezco a Edward por tener que aguantarse a Fido todo el tiempo y durante casi toda su eternidad —Terminó riéndose falsamente al mencionar el sobrenombre con que una vez llamó a Jacob, sintiéndose por dentro culpable. Tanya se unió a sus risas.

Luego ella les explicó que su hermana y Garret estaban de aniversario numero veinticinco y estaban demasiado melosos y ella simplemente no soportaba ser la única soltera, Carmen y Eleazar estaban visitando a otros amigos de ellos y como no tenia a Irina a su lado se sentía en un mal tercio, al mencionar a Irina, todos guardaron silencio por un minuto, Rosalie contuvo su expresión de rabia al recordar todas las veces que su familia estuvo en peligro por culpa de ella, sobretodo Ness y… _Seth_ a quien hace siete años no hubiera tomando en cuenta, en consideración a la perdida de Tanya. Emmett le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para consolarla. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

Esa noche decidieron salir con Tanya a una discoteca al aire libre en Quebec, ya que en realidad Rose y Emmett tenían bastante tiempo sin ir a una, siete años para ser exactos, disfrutaron de la noche bailando juntos mientras Tanya coqueteaba con hombres humanos para luego rechazarlos. La "Súcubo original" estaba haciendo su magia. Se quedaron en la discoteca hasta que faltaron minutos para el amanecer.

Al llegar a la casa, Rosalie y Emmett a penas pudieron contener un suspiro lleno de tristeza y resignación, la casa estaba silenciosa, nada de latidos de corazón, ningún sonido de respiración ni siquiera los ronquidos de Seth. Nadie a quien darle un beso de saludo o a quien hacerle la comida, estaban solos los tres y Rose en seguida sintió como se deprimía. Emmett al notar el estado de su esposa, se disculpó con Tanya y rápidamente llevó a Rose a la que seria su habitación.

—Rose…—Le llamó, ella alzó la vista y pudo ver sus ojos tristes.

Emmett sin saber que más hacer y sintiéndose impotente, le dio un beso. Luego otro y otro hasta que ella le respondió.

—Los extraño —Susurró Rosalie lo más bajo que pudo para que Tanya no les escuchara. —Apenas llevamos un día Emmett, ¿Como le haremos la semana que Tanya planea quedarse? —Le preguntó desesperada. Odiaba verla así.

—Tendremos que idearnos la manera de hacer que se marche antes de lo previsto —Dijo Emm pensativo. Luego le sonrió ampliamente con un brillo malvado y lujurioso en sus ojos.

—¿Emmett? —Le preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios —Tienes una idea —Afirmó Rose. Su esposo asintió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella —Habla.

—Bueno, Tanya vino aquí porque no soportaba a Garret y Kate juntos ¿no es así? —Rosalie asintió imaginándose hacia donde se dirigía —Nosotros estamos aquí porque disfrutamos "estar solos" ¿Cierto? —Rose asintió de nuevo, Emmett se pegó completamente a su cuerpo y comenzó a empujarle hacia la cama. —Pues hagamos precisamente eso, además no hemos estrenado este lugar como se merece. —Terminó pícaramente, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—MMM… eso es una genial idea —Gimió Rosalie al sentir que Emmett le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. —¿Pero eso no seria algo cruel de nuestra parte?

—¿No quieres ver a los chicos pronto? —Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta y que la sola mención de sus hijos haría que cualquier duda desapareciera inmediatamente —Además eso haría que no nos quiera visitar en algunos años. —Agregó riendo pícaramente.

_"Carlisle, no estaría orgulloso de eso. Esme lo reprobaría" _Pensaron ambos en alguna parte lejana de sus mentes, lo que sus padres les habían enseñado se les quedó grabado a fuego en sus mentes, que pensaran en ellos ahora mismo era una prueba clara de eso. Pero sus hijos habían cambiado todo, los dos ignoraron esos pensamientos.

—Eres perverso Emm —Comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa y recostándose sobre la cama.

—Ya te enseñare que tan perverso puedo llegar ser —Le dijo, colocándose sobre ella arrancando de un rápido movimiento su ropa.

—¡Emm! —Gritó Rosalie riendo y luego soltando un suspiro cuando sintió como Emmett recorría su piel con sus labios…

Emmett no pudo evitar sonreír sobre la piel de su amada, había logrado lo que quería, distraerla de su tristeza y mas aun hacerla sonreír, esa era la meta en la vida de Emmett desde que se había convertido en vampiro, hacer que su ángel siempre sonriera, era demasiado hermosa para que no lo hiciera siempre, por eso antes actuaba como lo hacia, como un niño adolescente, porque eso hacia que su Rose sonriera, ahora que eran padres, tenia que actuar como tal para mantenerla feliz, no le pesaba en lo mas mínimo, su vida le pertenecía desde el momento en que lo rescató de aquel oso; así lo veía él.

Y si lograba conseguir buen sexo, pues mejor.

Sin mencionar que el también quería ver a sus hijos y una vampiresa que apenas pasaba, porque le había escuchado decir que creía ser mas bella que su Rose, para Emmett eso era prácticamente un sacrilegio, y hacia sentir incomoda a Bella a quien consideraba su hermanita pequeña desde que la conoció como humana, no iba a alejarle de ellos. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

&.&.&.&.&

Leah Clearwater suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, se estaba haciendo de noche, pero a ella no le afectaba realmente, no podía diferenciar si el clima era de 10ºC o de -2ºC, gracias a su herencia Quileute; no le temía a que alguien fuera a robarle o lastimarle, ningún hombre podía con ella, de nuevo gracias a su herencia.

Esa maldita herencia que la hacia convertirse en un lobo gris del tamaño de un caballo cuando se enojaba, lo cual era muy seguido; esa herencia que corría por las venas del que una vez fue su prometido e hizo que se enamorara irremediablemente de su prima y la dejara partiendo su corazón y llenándola de amargura por muchos años, esa herencia que ella veía como una maldición que no tenia fin, literalmente, ya que ella podría vivir para siempre. Esa maldita herencia de la que no podía deshacerse por más que lo intentara.

Se supone que ella nunca debió haberse transformado, ella era una mujer, la única mujer Licántropo que se había conocido en toda la historia de su pueblo, que era bastante extensa. Claro que nunca se habían enfrentado a la amenaza de veinte vampiros neófitos o a los más de cien vampiros que fueron cuando nació la hija hibrida de Bella y Edward.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? De todas las mujeres de la tribu, ¿Por qué tuve que ser _yo_ la que cambiara? Esa era una pregunta que se hacia constantemente y a la que no encontraba respuesta. Se consolaba diciéndose que ella era la única con la fortaleza para llevar esa carga, pero no podía evitar pensar también que tal vez…

¿Era una cruel broma del destino que tuviera que presenciar de primera mano el amor que Sam le profesaba a su prima? ¿Era para que lo comprendiera? ¿Le perdonara? ¿Le olvidara? Cupido podía tener unos juegos retorcidos.

"_Sam Uley"_ Pensó con un suspiro. Habían pasado muchos años para que el pensar en ese nombre no le causara dolor, pero ya lo había entendido, tanto tiempo de estar junto a Jacob y Renesmee había hecho que Leah comprendiera de verdad lo que era la imprimación, el depender de que otra persona fuera feliz para tú serlo, el entender que desde el momento en que observabas a los ojos a esa persona, tu vida dejaba de ser tuya y le pertenecía a esa persona completamente. Aunque tú no quisieras.

Hace poco menos de un año que entendió que eso no le iba a pasar a ella.

Era injusto, pensaba todo el tiempo, ¿Porque no podía ser como Kim, Claire, Rebecca o incluso como la propia Emily? Le revolvía las entrañas sentir envidia de su prima, de nuevo, pero ellas llevaban el gen licántropo en recesivo, eso les había garantizado una imprimación, o eso pensaba ella, un hombre que las protegiera y dieran sus vidas para mantenerlas felices por siempre o por lo menos mientras vivieran, el concepto de "por siempre" había cambiado para Leah desde conoció a vampiros con más de doscientos años de edad.

Ningún _"Felices para Siempre_ _para Leah Clearwater_" pensaba con amargura.

No podías ganarle a la magia. Lo había aprendido a la manera difícil, después de todo ella aun no podía dejar de transformarse y no era porque había dejado de intentarlo.

Ella era diferente de los chicos, a parte de lo obvio, su loba era diferente, ella no podía controlarla, era como una entidad aparte dentro de sí misma y sabia que para los chicos no era así, bastantes veces había estado dentro de sus cabezas para saberlo, para ella era diferente.

Siempre era diferente, un fenómeno dentro de los fenómenos.

Claro que eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, o si quiera mentalmente porque jamás dejaría que Jacob lo supiera. Se había vuelto una experta en ocultar ese lado salvaje que no podía controlar… aún, no pensaba rendirse; no importa que le tomara décadas, no iba a dejar que un animal le dominara.

No estaba en su naturaleza rendirse fácilmente. ¿Eso era ella o su loba hablando? Odiaba tener que preguntarse eso. No debería verse como dos personas separadas, la humana y la loba, apretó los puños. ¡Era de locos! _"No" _ Pensó amargamente. _"Era de Leah"._

Suspiró para relajarse, ya casi había cumplido su límite y esos pensamientos le causaban malestar. Se obligó a relajar sus manos. No quería arriesgarse a transformarse en medio de la calle._ ¿Por qué yo?_ Pensó con malestar nuevamente. ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir esta carga?

Cuando pasaba dos semanas sin transformarse, la loba se inquietaba y ella se ponía mas irritable de lo normal, sin importar cuanto se resistiera a la final siempre había algo que hacia que estallara de furia; aunque fuera algo tan ridículo como que algo se le cayera, tropezara en la calle con un desconocido o algún amigo se olvidara de cualquier cosa; se transformaba en contra de su voluntad.

Era como si… la loba estuviera esperando por algo y no le iba a dejar hasta que lo encontrara… "_O alguien"_ Le decía una vocecita en su interior, que Leah no podía identificar si era suya o la loba, o tal vez simplemente estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Lo único que sabia es que desde hace siete años aproximadamente le escuchaba, desde que su hermano se marchó con los chupa-sangres a Canadá. Esa molesta vocecita no le dejaba en paz y había empezado a preocuparse realmente.

Desde que comenzó a salir con su actual novio, Maverick, con el cual llevaba cerca de un año, cada vez que estaba con él, que le besaba o abrazaba, incuso cuando hacia algo tan simple como tomarle de la mano, algo dentro de ella, esa voz que le atormentaba, le gritaba fuertemente "_Incorrecto"_.

Tomando con fuerza la bolsa donde llevaba su ropa de ejercicio, su ropa de trabajo se corrigió mentalmente, ya que ella trabajaba como entrenadora personal en un gimnasio cercano, siguió caminando a su departamento, tenia que arreglarse para su cita con Mav.

"_Incorrecto" _ Le gritó esa voz de nuevo.

"_Jodete, es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella" _ Le respondió a esa molesta voz. No se sorprendió cuando un gruñido animal le respondió.

Bufó y siguió caminando.

Esta era su vida ahora.

.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, comencemos con lo interesante a partir de ahora, ya les dije arriba, Sabremos MUCHO mas de Leah a partir de ahora y por supuesto: no pasaré por alto el hecho de que Seth y Vera no tienen vigilancia "Paternal" jejeje. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda no tengan miedo de preguntarme que yo encantada les respondo!**

**Besos! Recuerden su review!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡Correeee! ¡Mamaaá! ¡Papaaaá! —El grito de Vera hizo que Seth se despertara de golpe y saliera corriendo hacia su habitación, antes de siquiera ser conciente de que lo hacia.

—¡Vera! —El grito preocupado de Henry, lo escuchó antes de que su puerta se abriera, ambos entraron a la habitación al mismo tiempo.

—¡Noooo! —Gritó de nuevo Vera y Seth expulso el aire aliviado al darse cuenta que Vera solo tenía una pesadilla y que ella no estaba en peligro verdadero, Vera movía los brazos por los aires desesperada. El corazón de Seth latió fuertemente.

Henry se apresuró hacia su hermana, a pesar de tantos años de verlos juntos, aun Seth se sorprendía de su conexión, Henry abrazó a Vera sin que esta le golpeara una vez, algo increíble para quien no podía verla realmente.

—Shhh… todo esta bien hermanita, mamá y papá están perfectos, pronto regresaran con nosotros —Le susurraba intentando calmarla, la mecía suavemente.

—¡Mamá! —Jadeó Vera, aun dormida y envuelta en esa pesadilla. —¿Papá? —Preguntó Vera un poco más tranquila. Seth no lo soportó más y se sentó del otro lado de Vera y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, terminó abrazando a ambos. Henry lucia nervioso, el grito de su hermana lo había asustado igual que a Seth.

—Ellos están bien, Vera —Le dijo. —. Nada le pasará a ninguno, lo prometo —Agregó y sintió como Vera se relajaba al sonido de su voz. Seth ni pudo evitar que su pecho se hinchara ante eso.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, con Vera entre ellos, hasta que Henry se la pasó y se levantó. Pasándose una mano sobre el cabello, le dijo.

—Eso fue aterrador, por un momento pensé…—Henry sacudió su cabeza, tratando de eliminar las cosas horribles que se había imaginado. —Me voy a dormir —Dijo y se dio la vuelta, Vera se removió inquieta sobre sus brazos. Seth la acomodó, de manera que quedó con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él estaba medio acostado, medio sentado en la cama.

—Podrías quedarte y dormir con ella —Le ofreció Seth, Vera suspiró y se relajó nuevamente, Henry giró y le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Seth. ¿Henry se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermana?... Más importante ¿Lo aprobaba?

—Creo que esta muy bien contigo — Le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando colocó su mano, Seth no pudo evitar hablarle de nuevo.

—¿No te molesta? ¿Qué me quedé con Vera? —Preguntó asustado de la respuesta, ambos sabían que estaba preguntado por algo más que solo esta noche, obviamente no iba a dejar a Vera si Henry se oponía pero su aprobación era muy importante para él.

—Por supuesto que no, sino no te dejaría aquí con ella —Le respondió sin girarse, abrió la puerta y antes de que se cerrara Seth pudo escuchar como susurraba. —Además si ella se entera que le arruiné la oportunidad de dormir contigo por un miedo ridículo, soy hombre muerto —Escuchó como Henry entraba a su habitación y se acostaba, Seth contuvo su risa, por dos razones.

Primero, si lo hacia podría despertar a Vera por el movimiento de su pecho y segundo se había dado cuenta de cómo todo el cuerpo de Vera estaba presionado contra el suyo, su aliento le acariciaba el pecho desnudo haciendo que el suyo se quedara atrapado en su garganta, Seth siempre dormía sin camisa, sin importar la temperatura y no se había puesto una por el susto.

Vera se acercó mas a él, colocando una pierna sobre una de las suyas y pasando su mano por la cintura de él, aferrándose como si él fuera a escaparse, Seth suspiró mientras le pasaba una mano por su cabello, acariciándole y sabiendo que algo tenia que hacer con sus manos, antes de que ellas pensaran solas.

"_Va a ser una larga noche"_ Pensó. Iba a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño así.

Seth se equivocó.

Porque la imprimación hace que sea eso que ella necesite, y en esos momentos Vera necesitaba seguridad y confianza, inconcientemente Seth se la había dado. Colocando las necesidades de Vera antes de que las suyas.

En menos de lo que se dio cuenta, cayó dormido en el más placido y profundo sueño de su vida, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Vera.

&.&.&.&.&

"_Leah…"_ Leah bufó, ante la muy familiar voz mental de su alpha.

"_¿Es que acaso me estas vigilando? ¿Por qué cada vez que me transformo estas en tu forma de lobo?" _Le preguntó molesta.

"_A diferencia de ti, yo no niego mi naturaleza" _

"_Ahora que te conviene…"_ Agregó ácidamente y solo para picarlo, le encantaba molestarlo.

"_Si" _Le cortó secamente.

"_Te has vuelto muy aburrido Jake" _Intentó picarle de nuevo.

"_No desvíes el tema, llevabas dieciséis días sin transformarte pensé que esta ves si lo lograrías ¿Qué te molesto esta vez?"_

Sin poder evitarlo Leah recordó como un idiota del gimnasio intentó tocar su trasero mientras ella le enseñaba un ejercicio de levantamiento de pesas. Ella le rompió la nariz, menos mal que habían testigos que le dijeron a su jefe que ella solo se defendía, no tuvo problemas en el trabajo.

"_Se lo merecía" _Agregó Jacob molesto al ver el recuerdo, ella hizo una mueca no se supone que tenia que verlo. Aunque pudo sentir una pequeña satisfacción de que Jacob se molestara por eso.

"_No importa lo molesta que llegues a ser a veces Leah igual me preocupo por ti, sobretodo porque parece que no sabes como usar un maldito celular para reportarte"_

"_Se supone que no sintieras eso…" _Se quejó, no sabiendo si lo que Jacob le había dicho era un halago, un insulto o un regaño, algo le dijo que un poco de los tres.

"_Si no estuvieras evitando transformarte, sabrías esconder las cosas mejor" _Ella suspiró, había algo que si sabia ocultar y era el hecho de que su reacción fue por puro instinto, su loba se dio cuenta y antes de que se diera cuenta aquel sujeto se estaba sujetando la nariz tratando de no derramar su sangre. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso y realmente lo agradecía. Excepto cuando Maverick intentó besarla por primera vez.

"_Vete al infierno Jacob"_ más que escuchar adivinó el bufido de Jake.

"_¿Vienes o vamos nosotros?"_ No le tenía que decir quienes eran el nosotros. Desde que Ness y Jacob se habían casado, hace unos cuantos años ya, no se separaban nunca, excepto para las clases. Corrían juntos todo el tiempo, ya sea que Ness fuera a cazar o Jacob quisiera liberar a su lobo, eran tan dulces entre ellos que Leah sentía que un día le iba a dar un coma diabético de solo verlos, lo peor es que los padres de Ness eran iguales, ni hablar del resto de los Cullen, por eso se mudó, no podía soportar lo empalagosos que se ponían a veces.

Y cada vez que se transformaba, Jacob quería verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, como si algo pudiera lastimarla. Pero era cosa de lobos siempre tienes que estar con la manada, por eso ella vivía a media hora, corriendo en su forma lupina, de donde vivía él. Lo que a veces le hacia pensar en como había hecho su hermano todo este tiempo.

"_Voy, me hace falta liberar la tensión"_ Además tenia que decirle que Maverick le había pedido que se casara con ella.

Y ella había aceptado.

Y su loba casi le había dejado sorda cuando aceptó, pero eso no pensaba decírselo. Nunca.

&.&.&.&.&

—¿Estas de broma? —Le preguntó su amiga Caitlyn sorprendida y soltando un chillido—¿Te despertaste abrazándolo? ¿Totalmente encima de él? — Vera sintió como subía un calor desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

—¡Podrías bajar la voz! —Le pidió a su mejor amiga, avergonzada—Si —Le admitió en un susurro. —No me lo recuerdes ¿Quieres?

—¿No pretenderás que después de que me dices algo como eso yo me quede con la duda, o si? —Le preguntó Lyn —¡Escúpelo! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminó el hombre de tus sueños en tu cama?

—Lo haces sonar como algo pervertido Lyn, tuve una pesadilla y él solo me tranquilizó. — Le dijo tratando de escuchar si alguien pasaba cerca de ellas, estaban caminando hacia la entrada de su escuela donde Seth la pasaría buscando.

—¿Solo? —Le preguntó su amiga inquisidoramente. —¡Ja! Para tranquilizarte de una pesadilla se necesitan unos minutos, no _toda_ la noche.

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Vera y lo que le tenía intrigada, ¿Por qué se había quedado con ella? No era necesario, pero definitivamente estaba agradecida. Apenas recordaba la pesadilla, solo sabia que era sobre sus padres, su hermano le explicó que había gritado y ambos habían corrido hasta su habitación, los dos tuvieron que abrazarla para calmarla, le dijo también. _"Imagine que preferirías que él fuera el que se quedara"_ Vera no dijo nada y solo se pasó todo el desayuno ruborizada y en silencio.

El solo recuerdo de cómo se despertó esa mañana, le hacia suspirar. Se sentaron a esperar a Seth quien la pasaría buscando mientras sus padres no regresaran y la vampiresa se marchara; Henry saldría más tarde, a pesar de tener el mismo apellido sus horarios eran distintos.

_Vera estaba recostada sobre algo duro pero extrañamente cómodo, no quería levantarse aunque a lo lejos escuchaba que estaba sonando la alarma de su celular, sentía un calor que la rodeaba que era demasiado confortante, la idea de levantarse y enfrentarse a la fría mañana le hacia poner mala cara. Se acomodó, apretándose a ese calor tan divino._

—_Tienes que levantarte pequeña, debes ir a clases_—_Estaba soñando obviamente, Seth sonaba como si estuviera justo a su lado o ¿Debajo? Pero si aun estaba soñando no debería decirle esas cosas. Se quejó._

—_No, quiero quedarme aquí_—_Sintió como su almohada se estremecía y luego una presión en la frente, como si fuera un beso y vaya que se sentía real. Su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre cuando Seth le saludaba en las mañanas, su corazón se aceleró._

—_Vera debes ir a clase, tu madre no me perdonaría que te deje faltar._

—_¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable en mis sueños?_ —_Preguntó en voz alta y sintió otro estremecimiento y podría jurar que escuchó una risa _ —_Quiero seguir así, estoy muy cómoda, déjame en paz._ —_Abrazó aun mas la almohada, sintiendo como extrañamente tenia forma de un torso, de un pecho masculino, al cual estaba más que acostumbrada de abrazar, pero nunca con tanta libertad, se sentía tan real, como si estuviera abrazando al verdadero Seth y no quería dejar esa sensación._

_Su almohada subió y bajo como si alguien hubiera tomado aire, lo que la hizo bajar un poco la cabeza de donde estaba, sintió al mismo tiempo una mano sobre su cabello y el latir de un corazón sobre su oído. _

_Demasiado real, se dijo, nunca había soñado con eso. Y le encantaba._

—_Vera…_—_Le encantaba como se escuchaba su nombre cuando el lo pronunciaba, aspiró y pudo sentir el aroma salvaje y a bosque de Seth. _

_Demasiado real. Repitió en algún lugar de su mente, un poco alarmada._

—_Pequeña…_—_Escuchó la petición, pero ella no quería hacerle caso._

—_No soy pequeña _—_Discutió y de nuevo se sintió subir y bajar._

—_No estas soñando_ —_Muy cerca, demasiado perfecto._

_Demasiado real._

_Abrió los ojos inmediatamente por instinto aunque no pudiera ver nada con ellos, despertándose de golpe. Vera perdió todo el color de su rostro y se tensó completamente. El calor que irradiaba Seth le decía que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia._

_Ella se apoyó sobre sus manos, notando que se apoyó en el pecho de Seth, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente encima de él, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Seth y él tenia una mano sobre su cintura, la otra estaba sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello y se movió hacia su mejilla._

_Su corazón latió salvaje y rápidamente su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo, de nuevo sintió como bajaba y subía cuando Seth suspiró._

—_¿Seth?_ —_Preguntó totalmente avergonzada, aunque sabia que no había forma de que se equivocara._

—_Aquí estoy _—"_Tenia la esperanza que dijeras lo contrario" Pensó completamente avergonzada._

—¿Vera? ¿Hooolaaaa? —Sintió como su amiga le empujaba levemente para llamar su atención —¿Estas pensando en él de nuevo, verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Intentó esquivar la pregunta, mientras se sintió ruborizar de nuevo, escuchó que su amiga se reía suavemente.

—Porque tienes esa sonrisa tonta cada vez que piensas en él y estas toda colorada —Para su vergüenza ella se sintió ruborizar aun más, su amiga soltó una carcajada.

De repente su amiga detuvo su risa.

—¡Oh. Por. Dios! —Exclamó y Vera notó admiración en su voz. —¿Quién es ese hombre? Oh dios, viene hacia acá. —Prácticamente chilló.

—¿De cabello castaño corto, una sonrisa juvenil, bronceado y musculoso? —Preguntó Vera en un susurro, para que Seth no le escuchara. Claro ella no podía saber que Seth estaba a pocos metros y si la había escuchado, lo que hizo que sonriera ampliamente orgulloso.

—Aja…Vaaaya que sonrisa, ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Lyn. —Wow… espera, ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Cómo…—Vera comenzó a reír, lo ironico del asunto es que no tenia ni idea de lo que sus palabras significaban, bueno ella sabia lo que significaba pero lo que representaban excepto lo de musculoso y cabello corto, eso ella podía sentirlo.

—¿Seth? —Preguntó Vera más alto. Seth decidió no avergonzarla y fingió que no le había escuchado antes.

—Aquí, pequ… Vera—Se corrigió a si mismo, no quería enfadarla.

—¿Él es Seth? ¿Tú eres Seth? —Preguntó Lyn, con total admiración y sonando sorprendida, hizo que Vera frunciera el seño, no le gustó ese tono de su amiga, Seth era de ella.

—Si, un placer conocerte…—Seth fingió que no sabia quien era ya que en realidad nunca habían sido presentados, sabia quien era por las veces en que el había vigilado a Vera en su forma de lobo. Trato de ser amable, aunque Lyn estaba comiéndole con los ojos y eso le hacia sentirse incomodo.

—Caitlyn, pero prefiero Lyn, definitivamente el placer es mío —Le dio la mano y cuando intentó soltarse ella intentó retenerlo, pero Seth era más fuerte y se liberó de su agarre lo más sutil que pudo. El tono coqueto que usó Lyn, Vera lo reconoció como aquel que usaba para conquistar a los chicos, eso la enojó de sobremanera.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Seth— Exclamó Vera, Seth se sorprendió de que sonara algo molesta. —Adiós Lyn —Se despidió Vera tomando a Seth por la muñeca y arrastrándolo, hacia donde ella sabia estaba el estacionamiento.

Seth no puso objeción, se despidió de una sorprendida Lyn con su mano libre y caminó junto a Vera, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, que solo se hacía más grande cuando observaba el enojo de Vera. Ella estaba celosa, era la primera vez que eso ocurría y tuvo admitir que le encantó.

Vera aun le tenía por el brazo cuando Seth se dio cuenta que ella caminaba más despacio, entendiendo rápidamente que era porque ella no sabia donde estaba el auto pero no planeaba detenerse, Seth tomó la delantera guiándola aprovechándose para cambiar la posición de las manos de ambos y terminando con su mano cubriendo la de ella totalmente.

Vera no dijo una palabra, pero al sentir la mano de Seth sobre la suya, su corazón se aceleró y casi tropezó, pero Seth evitó que se cayera colocando una mano sobre su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo. Llegaron así a la camioneta, Seth le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subirse. Una vez adentro el silencio reinó hasta que el teléfono de Vera sonó con un mensaje. Seth pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

"**Vera yo sé que Seth es tuyo, no debes preocuparte, es solo que es… Wao. Fue instinto ¿Me perdonas?" **Seth tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse, pues se supone que no estaba escuchando eso. Vera sonrió y el se alegro que no se molestara con su amiga, ella le respondió algo que él no supo. Le llegó otro mensaje.

"**Entiendo que no les prestaras la más minima atención a Cade y para que sepas Seth no te quitó la mirada de encima ni un segundo" **Vera soltó una risita que le encantó a Seth. Le respondió otra cosa y guardó su celular.

—¿Por qué Lyn estudia contigo? —Preguntó Seth curioso. —Obviamente no es ciega —Agregó irónico, haciendo que Vera sonriera.

—Por su hermano, Lance, tiene cinco años y nació ciego, ella decidió que quería saber todo lo posible para ayudarlo y que seria profesora de personas incapacitadas—Le respondió sonriendo y Seth estuvo impresionado por la bondad de Lyn —Sus padres aceptaron cuando ella les dijo lo que quería ser, ellos hablaron con el director, la aceptaron encantados ya que pocos alumnos no invidentes estudian allí —Vera sacudió un poco la cabeza —La cosa es que en realidad no podían rechazarla, después de todo seria considerado discriminación.

—Entonces… —Estaban cerca de su casa y Seth decidió molestar un poco a Vera —No le respondiste a Lyn, ¿Cómo sabes que soy "_De cabello castaño corto, una sonrisa juvenil, bronceado y musculoso_"? —Le preguntó repitiendo sus palabras fingiendo una voz femenina, con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras Vera se giraba en su dirección y como en la mañana, primero se puso pálida y poco a poco fue tornándose color rojo escarlata.

—Yo…mmm… se supone que no ibas a escuchar eso —Seth se mordió el labio para no reírse. —Yoo… este…si se lo dije… a Lyn, ahorita por mensaje —Seth no puedo aguantar más, ante su titubeo estalló en una carcajada.

"_Trágame tierra. Él no debió de escuchar eso" _Pensaba Vera mortificada; este sin duda era el día más vergonzosos de toda su vida, primero lo de la mañana y ahora esto, de paso todo le había pasado con Seth. Se inclinó contra la ventana y se golpeó la frente con el vidrio, una, dos veces, tratando de salirse por la ventana.

Al notar el estado de Vera Seth dejó de reír enseguida. Ella lucia mortificada y eso no le gustó.

—¿Vera? —Ella no le respondió, pero dejó de golpearse contra la ventana, por lo menos. —Vera, no te pongas así pequeña.

—No soy pequeña— Le replicó automáticamente, Seth pensaba que ni siquiera había sido conciente de que había hablado. Así como él tampoco lo era cuando la llamaba de esa forma, le salía de forma natural; decidió ignorar su replicar y seguir.

—No fue nada, aunque si tengo curiosidad de cómo supiste cual es mi aspecto, si no quieres no me lo digas —El tono de decepción hizo que ella suspirara y sin girarse le respondió en un susurro, que hasta a él le costó escuchar.

—Le pedí a mi madre que te describiera para mí hace unos años.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí? —Le preguntó curioso, Henry si lo había hecho.

—Tu no me dirías lo importante —Le respondió desviando su rostro hasta sus manos que estaban en su regazo, retorciendo los dedos nerviosa. Llegaron a la casa.

—Vera será mejor que entiendas de una vez que no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, yo te hubiera dicho cualquier cosa que quisieras… Dime ¿Qué es lo importante para ti? —El corazón de ella se aceleró.

—Yo… no lo sé — _"Todo" _Gritó por dentro, porque ella quería conocer absolutamente todo de Seth, no solo de su cara, su cuerpo, también quería su mente, su corazón, su alma, su presente y su pasado, y definitivamente quería su futuro, junto a ella. ¿Era egoísta quererlo solo para ella?

—Tu rostro me dice que si lo sabes, dime Vera, haría lo que sea para complacerte y hacerte feliz —Esas palabras la confundían, alimentaban su deseo por él y su sentimiento de posesividad, no se supone que una chica se sienta de esa manera, Lyn le había descrito cada vez que se enamoraba de alguien como se sentía y también le había preguntado a sus otras amigas, ninguna le había dicho que sintieran similar ¿Por qué sentía como si Seth le perteneciera?

—¿Vera? —Preguntó Seth colocando su mano en la barbilla de Vera y haciendo que se girara hacia el, por el simple hecho de que quería verle el rostro. Escuchó como el corazón de Vera dio un salto, podía sentir el calor que Seth emanaba por su parte lobuna, pocos centímetros les separaban.

—No sé Seth, solo es cosa de chicas, nada que tu podrías saber —Intentó alejarse de ese calor tan reconfortante, porque no quería cometer ninguna estupidez, como intentar besarle; la presión en su mentón se lo impidió. Ella sintió la mirada de Seth sobre ella, no podía verlo, pero algo le decía que estaban sobre sus labios.

—Lo sabría si me lo dijeras —Le replicó. Seth sabia que estaban muy cerca, más de lo que alguna vez habían estado, sin contar lo de esta mañana ya que ella estaba inconciente cuando se acercó, pero no quería que se alejara. Se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía _"Correcto" _Escuchó que su subconsciente lo denominaba y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

Tomó aire, aspirando su aroma, clavando sus ojos en aquello labios que había deseado desde hace meses, ella pasó su lengua por el labio inferior, no pudo evitar seguir con sus ojos el nervioso pero provocador movimiento, se acercó un poco más instintivamente.

—¿Qué es lo que yo no puedo decirte sobre mi, que otra persona si?

"_Todas las cosas que no puedo ver por mí misma, como de suaves serán tus labios, por ejemplo o la ternura de tu sonrisa"_ No iba a decirle eso, por supuesto. Ella decidió desviar la pregunta. Le sonrió irónicamente, a pesar de que su respiración se había vuelto errática por la cercanía de Seth.

—¿Tu te describirías a ti mismo con "una sonrisa juvenil, bronceado y musculoso"? —La pregunta salió en un susurro. Le sintió soltar una pequeña risa.

—No, no lo haría —Admitió.

Seth le acarició la mejilla a Vera, haciendo que esta suspirara y le enviara su aliento, que Seth atrapó como si fuera agua y el hubiera caminado por el desierto durante días, dejó que su mano se posara sobre la parte de atrás del cuello de Vera, mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo su barbilla. De repente ambos se volvieron concientes de su posición, pocos centímetros les separaban, al mismo tiempo los dos se acercaron un poco.

Lentamente, ambos dudaban de la reacción del otro, pero ninguno podía ni quería evitarlo, todas sus ansias, sus deseos llegaron al límite, tenían la oportunidad perfecta y ambos la aprovecharon.

Sus labios se acariciaron suavemente.

"_El cielo"_ Pensó Vera, por un momento creyó que habían tenido un accidente y ella había muerto y subido al cielo, no podía creer que Seth la estuviera besando, su corazón salió disparado, era tan suave y masculino a la vez. Su primer beso. Sintió como era arrastrada por un maremoto de sensaciones. Amor, era la principal, alegría, era obvia, esperanza, de que no fuera el ultimo, deseo y lujuria, solo así podía definirla de acuerdo a lo que había leído, porque quería que no se terminara nunca, porque quería que lo profundizara, esto le sorprendió de si misma.

"_El infierno" _Pensó Seth. Un rayo le partió en dos y elevó su temperatura hasta límites insospechados incluso para un lobo como él. Los labios de Vera eran los mas suaves y sensuales que había besado alguna vez, despertaron en el todos sus sentidos. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella de manera hambrienta, pero de manera dulce y delicada al mismo tiempo, y ella le respondía, con timidez e inexperiencia pero le respondían. Pecado e inocencia combinados en una mezcla fatal para cualquier hombre, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el cúmulo de emociones.

El sonido del teléfono de ambos los sacó de su burbuja, haciendo que ambos se separaran con un sobresalto. Tratando de controlar su jadeante respiración, contestaron sin observar la pantalla. Escuchó como Vera saludaba a Henry. Lamentablemente para Seth, su hermana también estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Seth? —La voz de su hermana hizo que perdiera el aire de golpe, tenia mucho tiempo sin escucharla, la última vez habían discutido, eso había sido hace varios meses. Una nostalgia aplastante por su hogar, su familia, su manada, le oprimió su corazón.

—Leah… —Dijo sin aliento. —¿Mamá esta bien?

—Si, no es por ella que te llamo, yo… —Leah dudaba, ella nunca lo hacia, Seth se preocupó. Vera le colgó a Henry y ahora estaba girada en su dirección —Voy a casarme.

El simplemente no podía estar más sorprendido, sintió su boca abrirse hasta su limite.

—¿Tu…tú qué? ¿Casarte? —Preguntó incrédulo, o mejor dicho gritó haciendo que Vera saltara en su asiento, Seth le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le apretó a él, para disculparse. —¿Acaso… conseguiste tu imprimación? —Preguntó con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios. El bufido de Leah le congeló.

—Por supuesto que no, los dos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrirme —Respondió secamente. Seth se preocupó.

—¿Con quien entonces?

—Me casaré con Maverick, mi novio _humano_ desde hace un año, lo sabrías si no estuvieras muy ocupado corriendo con vampiros. —Le dijo con desprecio en su voz, que golpeó a Seth peor que cualquier golpe. Instintivamente acercó más a Vera, necesitaba fuerzas. —Me gustaría que lo conocieras antes de la boda, dentro de seis meses ¿Te podrás hacer tiempo, hermanito? —Le pregunto sarcásticamente y aun así sabia que había algo de anhelo en su voz, la misma que sentía él por ella en esos momentos.

Decidió desviar el tema, como siempre lo hacia cuando ella quería verle.

—¿Jacob lo sabe? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo? —Preguntó, observó a Vera, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, iba a tener que darle muchas mas explicaciones de las que quería, pero ahora la necesitaba a su lado.

—Si se lo dije, no estuvo feliz, pero también sabes que no me importa lo que piense —Seth no pudo evitar sonreír por lo último, esa era su hermana después de todo. Luego se volvió serio.

—Lee lee, no creo que eso sea lo correc…

—Tú no eres quien para decirme que es correcto y que no —La frialdad en su tono fue otro golpe para su corazón. Vera le abrazó y Seth no pudo estar más agradecido con ella, le dio un beso en su frente.

—Leah…

—Seth, solo te espero aquí antes de mi boda. —Le ordenó y colgó.

La ira, la preocupación, el anhelo y el dolor le recorrieron por completo dejándolo sin aliento. Soltó un grito ahogado, su cuerpo temblando descontrolado. Estaba enojado por la orden que le dio como si aun fuera un niño, preocupado de que estuviera cometiendo el peor error de su vida al casarse con alguien que no era su imprimación ¿Qué pasaría si ella imprimaba después?; el anhelo de estar a su lado, de abrazarla y obligarla a entrar en razón; y el dolor, ese dolor por sus palabras, ella no le había hablado de esa manera, nunca a él.

Pero fue la pregunta de Vera que lo trajo a la realidad de la peor manera.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —La sorpresa en su voz era demasiado dolorosa.

.

* * *

**Las cosas se han complicado un poco para nuestro lobito. ^^**

**Besos! Recuerden su review!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Les tengo excelentes noticias chicas! ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Hasta FEBRERO así que finalmente podré escribir como quiero xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

—_¿Tienes una hermana? —La sorpresa en su voz era demasiado dolorosa. _

&.&.&.&.&

Seth se alejó inmediatamente de Vera, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y saltó fuera, su cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente, sus emociones estaban controlándole, era demasiado para él, la felicidad de finalmente haber besado a Vera mezclada con la amargura que le había dado hablar con su hermana, iba a transformarse.

No podía hacerlo con ella tan cerca.

—Entra a la casa —Le ordenó. Ella se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, luciendo aturdida por lo rápido que él se movió. Seth soltó una maldición por lo bajo. —Vera, entra.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —Repitió— ¡¿Tienes una hermana y nunca lo dijiste? —Le dijo alzando la voz, sonando enfadada y dolida.

Seth vio la expresión de dolor y enfado en ella y se sintió la peor criatura del planeta, la había lastimado, había herido a su imprimación. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande y tuvo que luchar contra si mismo para poder mantenerse erguido por los temblores que atravesaban su cuerpo.

—Tienes que entrar Vera —Le dijo con dificultad y su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía. —. Te diré lo que quieras después —Le dijo un poco más suave. Ella se quedó pensativa un segundo antes de hablar.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro. Pero entra por favor… no puedo controlarme… por más tiempo y… no es seguro que estés… aquí afuera sola. —Le dijo con dificultad, Seth no había pensado realmente antes de contestar, esa promesa le saldría cara y le seria muy difícil de mantener, pero lo único que le importaba ahora, como siempre, era que Vera estuviera a salvo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—El lobo… voy a transfórmame… entra por favor… después… te lo explico —Para su alivio, ella asintió y se bajó de la camioneta. Caminó enojada hacia la puerta.

—Vera… ¿Qué te dijo Henry? —Le preguntó antes de que entrara a la casa, su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Casi se había olvidado de su llamada, no había podido escuchar por estar hablando con Leah. Pero como siempre algo dentro de él le había recordado a Henry de la nada.

Ella no se giró en su dirección. Seth sintió el calor creciendo en su interior, el animal surgiendo ante el rechazo de Vera, herido, queriendo ir con ella y buscar su consuelo, conciliarse con ella. Tuvo que sostenerse, colocando su mano sobre la camioneta. No podía acercarse a ella mientras se transformaba.

—Rien le pasará buscando y le traerá después de su clase de música —Le respondió fríamente y entró cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Una brisa helada hizo que Seth se estremeciera, por primera vez en su vida desde que se transformó en licántropo, Seth sintió frío.

_¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido?_ Se preguntó.

Ella estaba realmente enojada, tendría que hallar la manera de disculparse, de arreglar las cosas y hacerle entender de alguna manera, pero no podía ser ahora... Otro estremecimiento le atravesó el cuerpo, ya era inevitable la transformación, con una mirada triste y anhelante hacia la puerta, se giró y corrió hacia los árboles, antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos dentro de la seguridad del bosque ya estaba en cuatro patas y su ropa caía hecha pedazos a su alrededor.

Sintió la fuerza del lobo en su interior tomar el control y en un impulso netamente animal, aulló su frustración hacia el cielo.

&.&.&.&.&

Vera escuchó el aullido pocos segundos después de que entrara en su casa, era Seth y sonaba realmente mal, más aullidos le siguieron al primero, cada uno sonando más triste que el anterior. Ella quería salir y consolarle. Pero sabia que no debía, solo le iba a estorbar a Seth y preocuparle, lo mejor era dejarlo solo por ahora. Cayó al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta.

No podía sacarse la conversación de Seth de la cabeza.

"_Leah…" _El nombre de aquella mujer desconocida le había hecho surgir el lado posesivo que ella no comprendía, el tono de Seth al pronunciar ese nombre, había sido sorprendido pero no se le escapó la felicidad que le rodeaba. Ella nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

"_¿Mamá esta bien?" _Fue esta la pregunta que la hizo aliviarse y al mismo tiempo quedarse sin aliento, solo le haces _esa_ pregunta a tu hermano o en el caso de Seth a… _su hermana, Leah_.

Si hubiera sido una mujer cualquiera, es decir una amiga, una prima o algo más habría preguntado por "Mi madre", uno no usa el adjetivo posesivo solo cuando la madre es de ambos, al tener a su propio hermano era fácil deducirlo. Ese análisis lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza apenas Seth había terminado la pregunta.

_Una hermana. _

Su Seth tenía una hermana que nunca había mencionado. Una madre de la que nunca le había contado… ¿Qué más había que no sabia sobre él? Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, ella quería saber todo sobre él y ahora se daba cuenta de que no sabia nada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Por qué Seth nunca le había hablado de su familia?

"_Tal vez no se lleven bien"_ Se respondió a si misma tratando de conseguir algo de lógica a todo este asunto, pero era obvio por el tono de voz de Seth que no era así. A él le importaba su hermana, sino no se hubiera alterado por el asunto de su boda, lo cual le dejaba la duda ¿Cuál era el problema de que ella se casara? ¿Era Seth un hermano celoso? Le dolía no saber esa respuesta.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza con respecto a su nueva y desconocida hermana ¿Era mayor que él? Seth había mencionado algo de la imprimación, entonces…. ¿Su hermana era una licántropo? También le importaba su madre, pues fue lo primero que pregunto. ¿Quién era Jacob? Por la pregunta de Seth era alguien importante para ellos, ¿Otro hermano tal vez? ¿Por qué debía de estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Leah? Y la lista seguía y seguía, sin un fin aparente, cientos de teorías se formaban en su cabeza. Pero la pregunta más importante era:

_¿Por qué me mentiste Seth?_

Una hermana, una madre. Un posible hermano. Todo un mundo que ella no conocía. Él los había negado, bueno no las había negado pues ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había preguntado, había asumido que no tenia, pero los había ocultado. _¿Por qué? _

Quería llamar a su madre, que esta le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que esto no era importante, incluso agarró el teléfono y se detuvo un segundo antes de presionar la tecla de llamada, suspiró y se llevó el teléfono a la frente, su madre estaba tratando de deshacerse de una vampiresa, no podía preocuparla con su drama amoroso, sabia perfectamente que si su madre pensaba que algo estaba mal, iría mas rápido que inmediato y entonces todo su esfuerzo de estos días se podría ver afectado de la peor manera.

_¿Qué hacer?_ Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía decirle a Lyn sin confesar que Seth era un licántropo ¿Cómo le explicaría que ahorita estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa para tranquilizarse? Sus padres estaban descartados de antemano, no solo por la vampiresa, sino que su padre seria capaz de golpear a Seth por hacerla sentir mal. Y no quería que alguien golpeara a Seth, sin importar que tan molesta estuviera. Excepto tal vez ella misma.

Y tenia la mala sensación de que sus padres, tal vez, solo tal vez, si supieran de la hermana de Seth, su madre y del tal Jacob. Eso no le gustó, se sentía como si todo el mundo supiera la verdad excepto ella, porque en su interior ella tenia la certeza de que sus padres si sabían la verdadera historia de Seth, después de todo lo conocían desde antes de que la adoptaran. De repente se acordó.

_Henry_.

Su hermano la entendería, pero estaba en su clase de música, tendría que esperar para decirle, además de que él tampoco sabia lo de la hermana de Seth y conociéndolo como lo hacia, estaba segura que el tampoco iba a estar feliz de esa mentira, él la apoyaría. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Más confiada Vera se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído sin detenerse desde la primera. No iba a averiguar nada allí sentada y llorando, subió las escaleras para darse una ducha mientras esperaba a Henry o a Seth, el que llegara primero. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle e iba a hacer que las respondiera.

&.&.&.&.&

—Deja de quejarte Jake, estoy segura de que será un gran chico. Sino Leah no lo hubiera escogido como su futuro esposo.

Jacob Black hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su esposa de hace años, Renesmee Cullen. Luego suspiró y apretó un poco el volante de su carro.

—No dudo que sea un gran chico amor, pero ese Maverick no es la imprimación de Leah.

—Tú nunca pensaste que ella imprimaría —Le recordó su esposa.

—Lo sé, pero es que no me parece correcto. No sé amor, llámalo instinto animal si quieres. Algo me dice que Leah cometerá un gran error al casarse con ese hombre.

—Espera a conocerlo Jake. Dale una oportunidad.

—¡Hey! estamos aquí ¿no? Voy a darle una oportunidad al hombre, pero si no me parece confiable, tendré que prohibirle a Leah que diga nuestro secreto al humano.

—No puede haber secretos entre esposos —Le reprochó Ness, dándole un codazo.

—Lo sé mi vida, pero no podemos dejar que todo capricho de Leah sepa lo que somos, sobretodo porque el que ella revele nuestro secreto, tendría que revelar el tuyo y el del resto de tu familia por extensión. Tengo que asegurarme de que Maverick sea confiable. El tipo ni siquiera es de nuestra tribu.

—¿No crees que ella ya lo hizo? Leah no es tonta Jake, sabe lo que está arriesgando.

—¿Desde cuando te pones de su parte? —Le preguntó divertido. Ella sonrió.

—Me parece que Maverick debe de ser alguien especial para que Leah haya aceptado ser su esposa. Después de todo estamos hablando Leah. Estoy segura de que Maverick debe ser bueno.

—¿Debo ponerme celoso?

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! No seas ridículo, solo hay un hombre para mí.

—¿Lo conozco? —Le preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

—Mmm… no sé. Es un lobo tonto que cuando es humano tiene piel morena, unos brazos musculosos y una sonrisa como el sol. —Nessie le respondió sonriendo. Llegaron al apartamento de Leah y Jacob estacionó el auto.

Jacob le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso.

—No soy tonto.

—Claro que lo eres, ahora salgan del auto —La voz de Leah les interrumpió. Jacob gruñó pero se apartó de Nessie.

Leah estaba frente a su puerta con una mirada divertida y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Leah llevaba un suéter manga larga verde oliva de cuello de tortuga y un par de pantalones negros de vestir. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero con un gorro de color negro.

Nessie se apresuro a llegar donde estaba Leah, sonriendo y le saludo con un beso y un abrazo que Leah le devolvió torpemente, después de tantos años aun no se acostumbrara a la efusividad de Ness.

"_Por lo menos ahora se los regresa"_ Pensó Jake divertido, recordando como cuando Ness era más pequeña y abrazaba a Leah ella simplemente se dejaba abrazar con los brazos a un lado de su cuerpo y le miraba pidiéndole ayuda, nunca la ayudó así que tuvo que acostumbrarse a saludar a su imprimación. Se acercó a ella, quien solo le observó alzando una ceja, Jacob estiró los brazos como si fuera a darle un abrazo, sabiendo cual iba a ser la reacción de ella.

—Olvídalo lobo tonto —Le dijo, no decepcionándole, y entró en la casa. Ness y él intercambiaron una mirada y ambos rieron.

"_Me quiere mas que a ti"_ Le mandó Nessie con su poder, además de una imagen sacándole la lengua infantilmente. Jacob sonrió y ambos entraron a la casa tomados de la mano.

Al entrar un hombre de cabello rubio y corto estaba colocando unos platos alrededor de la mesa del pequeño comedor del apartamento. Alzó la mirada al notar que ellos entraban, Jacob se encontró observando directo a unos ojos azules claros como el cielo, le examinó, llevaba un suéter color azul oscuro que le resaltaba sus ojos y dejaba ver que el hombre tenia un cuerpo definido pero no exagerado, unos pantalones de Jean y unos zapatos negros; aquel hombre enfrentó la mirada de Jacob sin acobardarse, lo que le dijo a Jacob que fue lo que le atrajo a Leah, _"Valiente"_ no todos lo humanos le mantenían la mirada.

"_Puntos para Maverick" _Pensó divertido. Terminó la inspección con un asentimiento para sí mismo y pudo escuchar como Leah soltaba el aliento, evito sonreír para no enojarla.

—Jacob Black —Se presentó. —. He escuchado mucho de ti Maverick, es bueno finalmente conocerte.

—Dime Mav, yo también me alegro de poder colocarle un rostro al nombre.

Entonces Mav observó a Renesmee, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la belleza de la medio vampiresa, Jacob no pudo culparlo, su esposa llevaba un suéter rojo de cuello en V, que resaltaba su cabello cobrizo que caía en ondas por su espalda y unos pantalones de Jean más unas botas de cuero marrón claro que le quedaban poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Maverick no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se había quedado mudo.

"_Adiós puntos"_

Su esposa soltó una risita divertida, estaba acostumbrada a causar esa reacción en los humanos… e incluso en vampiros y licántropos; Jacob y Leah gruñeron por lo bajo, ninguno estaba contento, pero eso hizo que Maverick saliera de su embelesamiento con Ness con un movimiento de cabeza, avergonzado apartó la mirada.

—Me llamo Maverick, pero puedes llamarme Mav, soy el prometido de Leah —Se presentó ofreciendo la mano, sin observarla directamente. —. Si no me mata después de esto —Agregó en voz baja para sí mismo, pero todos los demás le escucharon.

Jacob fingió toser, para ocultar su risa ganándose una mirada furiosa de Leah y una de reproche de su esposa. Ese comentario le devolvió los puntos que había perdido.

—Renesmee, pero todos me dicen Ness o Nessie. Encantada de conocerte.

Renesmee tomó su mano y Jacob se dio cuenta que Maverick no levantó la mirada. Se soltaron y Jacob colocó un brazo alrededor de su esposa, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Maverick se colocó al lado de Leah con timidez.

—No es su culpa —Le dijo Ness en un tono que Mav no pudiera escuchar.

Era la verdad, muy a pesar de Jacob los únicos capaces de no quedarse mirando a su esposa como idiotas eran los licántropos imprimados o los vampiros emparejados y sin embargo aquellos se quedaban observándola unos segundos. Había sido increíble que Maverick apartara la mirada tan rápido y no la regresara. Debía de quererla realmente o al menos apreciar su vida lo suficiente.

—Lo sé —Le respondió Leah en el mismo tono bajo. Suspiró y tomó la mano de Maverick, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente mientras soltaba el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina, cortó la tensión del ambiente, Leah y Maverick fueron para allá mientras les invitaban a sentarse en los sofás.

&.&.&.&.&

"_Soy un cobarde"_ Pensó Seth.

Hacia mas o menos dos horas que era capaz de transformarse a su forma humana, llevaba alrededor de una hora dando vueltas alrededor de la casa donde Vera le esperaba, desde hace media hora pensaba en lo que le iba a decir.

No se le ocurría nada.

Había repasado en su mente lo que pasó en la camioneta, el beso, la llamada, la promesa de contarle todo lo que ella quisiera.

"_Eres un completo imbécil Seth Clearwater ¿Cómo le prometes eso?"_

Seth escuchó un auto que se aproximaba, se puso alerta y corrió en su dirección, por dentro deseaba que fueran Rose y Emmett, tal vez su llegada distrajera a Vera, pero enseguida desechó la idea, Rosalie y Emmett llegarían corriendo a pie. Observó hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era el crepúsculo. Supo entonces quien era, sin tener que ver el auto.

Henry.

"_Estoy en problemas"_

Seth sabia que Vera iba a decirle a su hermano a penas cruzara la puerta, lo iban a acorralar a penas entrara a la casa, lo peor es que si a Vera apenas podía negarle algo, con Henry de su lado, era sencillamente imposible. Y ambos iban a estar furiosos con él. No tendría oportunidad contra ellos.

Les contaría, decidió de repente. Tenia que cuidar sus palabras, para dejarlos contentos y para no meterse en problema con Rose y Emm. Les diría sobre su hermana, su madre, sobre Jacob solo diría que es su alpha, omitiría los nombres de Bella y los Cullens.

Seth sonrió un poco emocionado, tal vez podría funcionar, podría explicarles la historia de los neófitos atacando a Forks y La Push, sin explicarles demasiado el porque lo hicieron.

El auto llegó a la entrada, Henry se bajó y Seth observó aun en su forma de lobo, como se despedía de Rien y entraba en la casa, a los pocos minutos escuchó el grito sorprendido de Henry.

—¡¿QUE SETH TIENE UNA QUE?

Seth observó al cielo y tomó aire buscando fuerza. ¿Qué razón les podría dar por no haber mencionado a su familia? Piensa, piensa…

—¡SETH ENTRA AHORA MISMO, SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUÍ!

Ya no tenía más tiempo de pensar, inventaría sobre la marcha. Sintiéndose más nervioso que cuando observó al ejercito de vampiros cuando fueron a "conocer" a Ness, Seth caminó hacia la casa.

"_Si Jacob supiera que le temo más a dos adolescentes que a un ejercito de vampiros me molestaría de por vida"._

Seth caminó lentamente hacia el patio de la casa, cambió a su forma humana y entró; Henry y Vera se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo, luciendo el mismo rostro de terquedad y enojo, no olvidarían el tema. Suspiró.

—¿Qué quieren saber?

—Tienes una hermana —No fue una pregunta, sino una declaración, por parte de Vera, su voz era fría.

—¿Puedo preguntar como lo supiste? —Le interrumpió.

—La manera en que le preguntaste por tu madre, dijiste _"¿Como esta mamá?"_ si fuera otra persona hubieras preguntado por "_mi_ madre", si no le preguntaste así es que ella también es su madre —Le respondió rápidamente.

—Wow… —Seth se quedó mudo por la lógica de Vera.

—Se llama Leah, es mi hermana mayor. Sue es mi madre.

—¿Por qué…—comenzó Vera, pero le salio un sollozo, Seth tuvo que detenerse antes de alcanzarla par consolarla sabia que le rechazaría en estos momentos.

—… no dijiste nada? —Completó Henry por su hermana, sonando enojado.

—Porque… —Seth no sabia que decir. —Yo… no quería… que ustedes pensaran… que yo no… que yo…

—¿Acaso te peleaste con ellas? —Preguntó Vera.

—No, bueno si… pero siempre discuto con Leah. Solo digamos que conseguí una vida aquí que lamentablemente no las incluye. —Terminó diciéndoles la verdad… parcialmente.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre ellas?

—Nunca lo preguntaron directamente.

Ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada apenados.

—No se preocupen, nunca les di a entender de su existencia; porque me entristecía un poco no verlas como quisiera —Seth se acercó a ellos y les tomó una mano a cada uno. —Tienen que saber que no cambiaria nada de los últimos siete años junto a ustedes.

Ellos lucieron un poco confundidos pero enseguida Vera y Henry asintieron sonriendo en su dirección. Ambos se ruborizaron un poco.

—¿Quién es Jacob? —Preguntó Henry —Vera me dijo que le preguntaste a tu hermana si el aprobaba la boda ¿Es tu hermano?

—No… Jacob es mi alpha —Contestó Seth simplemente, esperando que los chicos lo dejaran así. No funcionó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver…—Comenzó Vera, pero Henry lo captó enseguida.

—¿Es tu hermana una licántropo? —Henry preguntó sorprendido.

—Si, de hecho Leah es la única mujer licántropo en la historia de los Quileutes. Al menos eso es lo que han dicho los ancianos.

—Eso es genial —Dijo Henry impresionado, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿La única? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero creo que es porque hace años un pueblo cerca de donde nosotros vivíamos, Forks, iba a ser invadido por un ejercito de vampiros neófitos, Leah y yo nos transformamos al mismo tiempo, yo tenia solo catorce años, fui el más joven en esos momentos.

Básicamente nos transformamos porque ya no quedaban más Quileutes disponibles. Eran seis en esos momentos y no eran suficientes, la naturaleza hizo lo que tenia que hacer para salvar La Push, es decir transformar a los otros que teníamos la sangre lupina, aunque no estuviéramos preparados, como en mi caso, o no fuéramos del sexo común entre la manada, como mi hermana.

—Wow… —Fue lo único que pudieron decir los chicos. Luego de unos segundos en el que los chicos estaban analizando todo lo que Seth les dijo, comenzaron de nuevo las preguntas.

—¡¿Te transformaste a los catorce?

—Si.

—¿Te enfrentaste a un ejercito de vampiros, súper fuertes y súper rápidos?

—Si —Le respondió a un Henry maravillado, con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, luego se le borró cuando recordó como se había quedado de transmisor para Edward y Bella. —Bueno en realidad no me enfrente al ejército, no me dejaron…

—Me alegro, siendo tan joven pudieron matarte —Interrumpió Vera preocupada, Henry había perdido un poco su admiración, así que Seth ignoró el comentario de Vera.

—...pero al dejarme atrás, tuve que enfrentarme con el segundo al mando del ejército y a su creadora…—Henry lució impresionado de nuevo. —Acabé quitándole el brazo y terminé con él.

Seth terminó el relato de su enfrentamiento con Victoria y Riley, con una enorme sonrisa engreída, e incluso Vera, quien estaba obviamente asustada por la historia lucia orgullosa e impresionada; Seth no supo cual reacción le gustaba más.

—¡INCREIBLE!

—Pues créelo H, sino pregúntale a tus padres —Seth quiso golpearse por haber dicho eso apenas terminó la frase.

—¡¿Mamá y papá estaban allí? —Preguntaron ambos en un chillido sorprendido y horrorizado.

"_Soy un idiota"_ Pensó para si mismo, mientras observaba el rostro expectante de Henry y Vera.

&.&.&.&.&

La cena pasó con tranquilidad, con Jacob preguntándole absolutamente todo a Maverick como si fuera un hermano celoso, sobre su familia, su trabajo, sus planes con Leah, incluso le preguntó si creía en los cuentos, sobretodo en las leyendas de hombres lobo. Antes de que Mav pudiera responderle, Leah le había golpeado por debajo de la mesa y le dijo a Maverick que no era necesario que respondiera.

La cena había acabado y Maverick se había marchado, los tres estaban hablando en la sala de casa de Leah, ambos licántropos repitiendo un plato de la cena.

—¿Entonces… tiene Maverick tu aprobación? ¡_oh gran alpha_! —Preguntó Leah burlonamente, Nessie comenzó a reírse mientras Jacob hacia una mueca, nunca se había acostumbrado a que le dijera de esa manera y ella lo sabia.

—Como si realmente te importara la respuesta —Respondió secamente, Leah se encogió de hombros, mientras terminaba de comer.

—Tengo que saber si voy a invitarte a la boda o no.

Jacob suspiró, la verdad es que Maverick le había caído muy bien, era un hombre agradable y se notaba que quería a Leah, pero era peligroso que un humano supiera la verdad sobre su… especie, la de todos ellos; con el pasar de los años había aprendido de mala manera que los humanos aun no estaban preparados para conocer que algunas leyendas eran ciertas.

—Se que el hombre te quiere Leah, el que no haya babeado por Ness demasiado tiempo lo demuestra.

—Pero…—Interrumpió ella a sabiendas que no había terminado la frase.

—Pero… ¿Crees que podrá aceptar lo que eres? ¿Lo que somos? ¿Guardaría el secreto? —Leah tomó aire y desvió la mirada unos momentos.

—No lo sé…—Admitió enojada—Realmente no estoy segura de que pueda aceptarlo. Le he dicho… le he insinuado algunas cosas, preguntándole que pensaría si de verdad existieran seres como nosotros, pero no me toma enserio, como es de esperarse.

—Leah si no estas segura…

—Yo creo que si podría aceptarlo —Hablo Nessie por primera vez desde que Maverick se había marchado. —, se nota que te quiere muchísimo Leah, creo que su amor por ti podrá superar este pequeño obstáculo.

—¡¿Pequeño? —Preguntó Jacob alzando una ceja —_Pequeño_ seria que Leah tuviera que mudarse, _pequeño_ seria que de repente ellos fueran hermanos. Estamos hablando de admitirle a un humano que los cuentos de terror son reales, que los vampiros y hombres lobos existen, cambiar toda su realidad. Lo más importante… admitirle que _ella_ es una de esas criaturas de las que te enseñan a temer desde niño. Eso no es _pequeño_.

—¡Jacob! —Le reclamó Ness, Jacob no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a gritar. Leah permaneció en silencio pero lucia algo pálida.

—¿Significa eso que no lo apruebas? —Preguntó con voz mortalmente fría pero sus ojos brillaban con su determinación.

Durante la cena había observado como de enamorada estaba Leah, tuvo una enorme sonrisa durante toda la cena, y aunque fue extraño para Jake verla tomada de la mano de alguien, no pudo mas que alegrarse por ella… pero había un detalle, faltaba ese brillo en los ojos de ella, ese brillo de enamorado que tenían tanto los humanos como los seres sobrenaturales al ver a su alma gemela; por más bueno que fuera Maverick, Jacob estaba seguro de que no era el hombre de su vida, algo dentro de él se oponía a que ella uniera su vida a la de Maverick, no sabia si era su lado alpha queriendo proteger a su beta o solo quería evitarle problemas a Ness y los Cullens si algo salía mal, pero sabia que tenia que evitar esa boda como fuera. Su instinto se lo decía.

Jacob ya sabia que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar su opinión, si ella quería se casaría con Maverick y le diría toda la verdad, lo haría con o sin su bendición. Claro que podría obligarle a no contarle nada con su voz alpha, pero ella le odiaría para siempre aunque a la final él tuviera la razón, que el abuelo de su esposa tuviera mas de quinientos años le enseño que para siempre era mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle? Sobre nosotros me refiero.

—Antes de casarnos obviamente, tengo que ir preparándole para darle la noticia —Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Entonces… te mando la invitación?

"_Aun faltan seis meses" _Se recordó, tal vez podría lograr detener esa boda, en seis meses podrían pasar muchas cosas; sonrió interiormente, necesitaría ayuda. Observó a Leah quien le miraba con aparente indiferencia, pero Jacob sabia, por el ligero temblor en sus manos que estaba ansiosa por su respuesta. Jacob suspiró.

—Ya sabes cual es mi dirección —Le respondió simplemente, Nessie soltó un agudo chillido mientras Leah le daba una rápida sonrisa agradecida que murió exactamente cuando Ness comenzó a decir lo que planeaba para la boda, su Ness había pasado mucho tiempo con su tía Alice.

Mientras veía la cómica escena de Ness mostrándole diseños para su vestido a Leah usando su poder, Jacob pensaba en como detener esa boda.

"_Necesito a Seth" _Concluyó. _"Tengo que hablarle"_.

.

**

* * *

No me maten por el retraso ^^ la próxima semana les pondré el cap que viene. Y espero hacerlo cada semana.**

**Recuerden dejar review así sea para gritarme por el retraso xD opiniones, comentarios o ideas también son bien recibidos.**

**Miles de Besos y abrazos! **

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7.**

—Oh Emm…—El gemido de Rosalie hizo sonreír a Emmett.

Ellos estaban en su habitación, era ya el tercer día con Tanya. Emmett había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho con su esposa, al principio era solo para molestar a Tanya pero mientras las horas pasaban pasó a ser una necesidad. No habían tenido una maratón de este calibre desde… desde que Henry y Vera entraron en sus vidas.

Por supuesto que nunca cambiaria esos siete años con ellos, pero era bueno saber que no habían cambiado en este ámbito, saber que podía encender a Rosalie tanto como ella lo hacia con él, el ser padres no había matado su sensualidad, como le pasaba a casi todos los humanos.

—Rose… —Susurró Emmett en el oído de su esposa. Ella suspiró y lo acercó aun más con sus piernas.

Estaban de pie, en una de las paredes de su habitación, Rosalie tenia la camisa abierta, dejándole sus pechos al descubierto, la falda la llevaba sobre la cintura. Emmett tenía su camisa en el piso, los pantalones abajo y entraba en ella de manera constante y dura.

Tanya se había marchado hacia veinte minutos. Murmurando maldiciones.

Emmett sabia que pronto iba a llegar al clímax, su cuerpo estaba tenso completamente y el placer ya lo estaba dejando ciego así que comenzó a besar a Rosalie por el cuelo, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su cuello hasta morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

El gemido alto de Rosalie fue su recompensa, lo acercó incluso mas si es que era posible, sintiendo sus uñas arañar la dura piel de su espalda, Emmett no temía a las marcas, su piel no sufriría daños permanentes, además que si eran de Rosalie no le importaban en lo más mínimo, las luciría con orgullo. Abrió la boca sobre el cuello de ella y la rozó con los dientes, no atreviéndose a morderla duramente pues no quería dañar el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa, sin mencionar que después ella lo mataría por dejarle una cicatriz, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Rosalie gritara anunciando que había llegado al orgasmo, a ella le encantaba eso.

El grito de placer de Rosalie fue suficiente para que Emmett la alcanzara y con un rugido más animal que humano, el placer lo alcanzó lanzándolo hacia las nubes.

—Te amo —Dijeron ambos con la respiración entre cortada.

Rosalie siempre le había preguntado porque a ellos les gustaba tanto el sexo, Emmett sabia la respuesta, era porque los hacia sentirse mas humanos, era la única cosa que permanecía igual de su vida humana, ella no lo recordaba pues su primera y única experiencia fue brutal y horrible, pero él si lo recordaba, aunque el placer era por lo menos unas diez veces mejor por sus sentidos mejorados, te dejaba igual de alucinado y satisfecho, con esa sensación de paz si lo hacías con la persona correcta y los motivos correctos.

Emmett observó a su esposa, como siempre su belleza lo dejó sin aliento, a pesar de que sus ojos eran negros por la pasión, le pareció que no había visión más hermosa que aquella sonrisa que le ofrecía.

Definitivamente no tenía ningún problema en no ver a sus hijos por una semana siempre y cuando tuviera a Rosalie de esa manera.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa, fueron a bañarse y vestirse, pues se supone que saldrían con Tanya nuevamente. Al entrar en la ducha y observar como el agua caía por la piel desnuda de Rosalie, Emmett decidió que Tanya podía esperarlos un ratito más…

&.&.&.&.&

—¡Oooh son muy listos!

Bella escuchó como su hermana decía con obvia frustración, estaban en la universidad, era de noche por supuesto y Alice se había detenido en medio del pasillo y cerró sus ojos, estaba teniendo una visión. Su cuerpo se había estremecido y eso le había preocupado a Bella.

—¿Que viste?

—A Emmett y a Rose —Le respondió y por el tono que usó, Bella no tardó nada en adivinar que estaban haciendo. —Desde que Tanya apareció no han hecho otra cosa ¿Sabes? Eso es algo que no extraño de ellos. Ademas estoy segura que están haciendo un esfuerzo extra.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Estoy segura que quieren deshacerse de Tanya, normalmente ellos no se comportan de esa manera cuando hay visitas y ¿sabes que es lo peor?

—¿Lo van a lograr? —Le preguntó Bella. Alice asintió.

—No le falta casi nada para marcharse, de hecho ya lo tiene decidido, solo le falta elegir si será mañana o pasado.

—Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que me han contado, que ellos nunca han durado mas de tres años ellos solos, es realmente extraño que quieran deshacerse de Tanya tan rápido ¿no? —Alice asintió.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme que los retiene en Canadá —Murmuró Alice con frustración.

Bella sabia que su hermana no soportaba no saber lo que pasaba con Rose y Emmett, no soportaba no saber sobre cualquiera que le importara. Y las cosas que había visto esta semana no le daban ni una pista. Todos estaban confundidos, su única esperanza, muy a pesar de Bella, era Tanya y lo que les fuera a contar. Aquellas cosas que Alice no pudiera ver con sus visiones.

—Lo mas seguro es que su tiempo con Tanya les recuerde a nosotros y regresen pronto —Intentó animarla Bella, con una punzada de añoranza propia pues extrañaba a Emmett. Alice negó tristemente.

—Cuando intento ver mas adelante solo puedo ver negro y borroso…

—Seth aun seguirá con ellos —Afirmó Bella. Ambas soltaron un suspiro y caminaron en silencio. Por sus mentes pasaban momentos junto a los que habían sido durante años sus hermanos mayores.

A los pocos minutos, ambas vampiresas fueron rodeadas por poderosos y amorosos brazos, Edward y Jasper aparecieron abrazándolas por detrás y dándoles un beso. Las chicas, que no fueron tomadas por sorpresa, les devolvieron el beso y se sujetaron a sus amados.

—¿Supiste algo de Rose y Emmett? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Tanya vendrá pronto de visita, no aguantará la semana —Le dijo Alice con desgana. Jasper le dio un beso rápido en los labios para animarla.

Edward iba a decir algo cuando el aroma de su hija y… _nuero_, aun odiaba decirle a Jacob de esa manera, le llegó desde el frente.

—Hola… _vampiros_ —Saludó Jacob, lo ultimo en un tono de voz que solo pudieron escuchar ellos. Con su siempre presente enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal… _perro_? —Respondió Jasper bajando su voz al igual que Jacob. Edward rodó sus ojos, mientras Alice se quedaba paralizada por unos segundos.

—¿Quién se casa? —Preguntó Alice de la nada. Adelantándose a Edward quien iba a preguntar lo mismo, pues había visto los pensamientos de su hija en los cuales no dejaba de pensar en un vestido de novia.

Jacob bufó.

—Ustedes son unos aguafiestas.

—Deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya —Replicó Bella.

—Habla, que nos vi a mi y a Ness discutiendo la decoración de una boda.

—Deberías saberlo, ya que no puedes ver nada más —Respondió Jacob. Bella y Jasper, quienes estaban acostumbrados a esas situaciones, donde ellos no sabían lo que pasa sino al final, abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

—Leah…. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa. Regresaron sus ojos a Jacob, quien asentía haciendo una mueca.

—¿Quién?

—Un humano, llamado Maverick. Es… agradable.

Nessie le golpeo en un costado, haciendo que todos sonrieran por la reprimenda, Reneesme era unos veinte centímetros mas pequeña que Jacob.

—No seas malo Jake, Mav es genial y se nota que esta enamorado de ella.

—Pero es humano —Recordó Jasper, todos sintieron una onda de intranquilidad recorrerles.

—¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene de malo? —Preguntó Bella observando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia su cuñado.

—Bella… no todos los humanos están tan locos como tú, para aceptarnos tan fácilmente. —Ese comentario se gano un gruñido bajo por parte de Edward y Bella, Jasper alzo los brazos en modo de defensa, pero Jacob respondió.

—El soldado tiene razón —Ahora Edward y Bella lo observaron de mala manera, Jacob no se sintió amenazado. —. ¡Vamos Bells! sabes que no eras normal y el hecho de que encajaras tan fácilmente en este mundo lo demuestra.

Reneesme volvió a golpearle por sus costillas.

—De todas formas eso no es decisión nuestra, es Leah la que va a casarse— Dijo Bella secamente, dándole una mirada agradecida a su hija y conteniéndose de sacarle la lengua a su mejor amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, eso nos involucra a todos nosotros por extensión —Agregó Edward.

—Leah tendrá que explicarles como es que puede transformarse y eso significa hablarle de los _fríos,_ además tarde o temprano se preguntará sobre porque Reneesme es diferente —Comentó Jasper, haciendo que todos se tensaran un poco. Los presentes recordaron inmediatamente aquel día cuando los Vulturis fueron a Forks y el miedo los inundó, Jasper mandó una ola de calma hacia todos.

—No hay de que preocuparse ¿cierto tía? —Preguntó Nessie, sujetándose a Jacob y observando fijamente a Alice.

—Yo… no lo sé, Ness. Leah es licántropo, no puedo verla. Además de que no conozco a ese Maverick, no puedo decir cual seria su reacción ante la revelación de nuestra existencia —Respondió Alice con pesar, abrazándose a Jasper.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde los pensamientos de todos eran pesimistas y Edward le pidió a Bella que colocara su escudo sobre ellos para no preocuparse de más.

—De todas formas como dijo mamá, eso lo decide Leah y Maverick, quien realmente parece un buen tipo y Leah confía en él, nosotros también deberíamos, ella sabe todo lo que está arriesgando.

Todos asintieron y juntos caminaron hacia sus clases.

Jacob había dejado a Reneesme en su siguiente clase y se dirigía a la propia cuando recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular, era Edward.

"**Tenemos que hablar, sin las chicas"** decía, Jacob solo contestó.

"**Ok" **Respondió sencillamente.

Maverick representaba un peligro para todos ellos y la seguridad de su esposa y su familia, era lo más importante para Jacob.

&.&.&.&.&

—Las noticias sobre ese enfrentamiento recorrieron todo el mundo sobrenatural —Mintió Seth.

Al notar como se relajaban los rostros de los adolescentes, Seth sintió un sentimiento de culpa y de alivio por mentirles de esa manera.

—Ah…—Dijo Vera.

Durante el minuto de silencio que siguió, Seth sintió como si se hubiera escapado de un clan de vampiros por un pelo; ambos chicos estaban centrados en sus pensamientos, digiriendo la historia que les acaba de contar y Seth aprovecho para observar a los hermanos, se habían sentado en el sofá cuando empezó a relatarles sobre su encuentro con Riley, cada uno a su lado.

Seth se recostó sobre el sofá y los chicos le siguieron de manera ausente, aun pensando en las cosas que les había dicho; estaban exactamente en la misma posición, sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá; Rosalie los regañaría por eso; su cabeza observando hacia el frente ligeramente inclinadas hacia un lado, hacia sí mismo, era como si lo hicieran por si acaso el comenzara a hablar nuevamente y ellos no quisieran ignorarlo.

El teléfono de Seth sonó sacándolos de sus pensamientos a los tres, observó la pantalla algo extrañado pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó al leer que era Emmett quien lo llamaba.

—Su padre —Informó a los chicos, quienes se giraron emocionados hacia él y se acercaron aun más a su cuerpo, llevaban varios días sin saber de ellos.

—Emmett ¿todo bien? —Saludó Seth, no era normal que le llamaran antes de que Tanya se hubiera ido.

—Todo perfecto Seth. Tenemos unos diez minutos mientras Tanya está con un humano en el baño. ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Aquí mismo, te colocaré en alta voz.

Los chicos casi chillaron de la emoción y mientras colocaba el teléfono para que pudieran escuchar a sus padres, sintió como algo calido invadía su cuerpo al proporcionarles felicidad a ambos.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—Esa fue la peor película de hombres lobo que he visto —Se quejó Leah.

—A mi me pareció de lo mas entretenida —Replicó Maverick.

—Hacen ver como que los hombres lobo tuvieron toda la culpa.

—Pero así fue amor, ellos mataron a la reina de los vampiros.

—Solo fue porque ella atacó a un hombre de su tribu.

—Pero no lo mató.

—No, hizo algo peor lo convirtió en uno de ellos para convertirlo en un esclavo de sangre. Ella no debió ir a su territorio, mucho menos alimentarse allí, eran las reglas, ella las rompió y merecía un castigo.

—Mmm... Buen punto. Pero debes considerar que era el príncipe quien relataba la historia, por supuesto que los ve como los malos.

—Además, nos… er los representan como unos animales con súper fuerza sin ningún tipo de razonamiento o razón de ser —Siguió quejándose, sintiéndose ofendida por la película.

—¿Y no se suponen que por eso se les llaman hombres lobo? Son animales con forma humanoide, pero animales al fin y al cabo.

—¿Realmente piensas eso? —Le preguntó algo dolida y decepcionada. Mav no entendió su cambio de ánimo.

—Eso es lo que he visto en todas las películas, si, realmente lo pienso, ¿Tú no?

—Por supuesto que no, son criaturas incomprendidas, su parte animal, a mi parecer los hace superiores, son leales y directos sin planes para atacar por la espalda como los humanos y los vampiros.

Maverick se sorprendió por la vehemencia en la expresión de Leah, luego sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Leah hablas como si fueran reales, ellos no existen, son pura fantasía. No vale la pena pelear por algo que no existe.

—Pero…—La réplica de Leah murió por los labios de Maverick presionándose sobre los suyos.

"_Nunca va a aceptarte, el es incorrecto"_ Le susurró una voz en lo profundo de su mente, mientras Leah trataba de ignorar a su loba, concentrándose en el beso de Maverick.

"_Nunca va a aceptarte"_ Y supo con temor que esta vez era su propia voz la que se lo decía.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Tanya había salido del baño de la discoteca por una ventana mientras el humano con el que había estado se arreglaba la ropa con una sonrisa idiota; al girarse para decirle alguna estupidez, ella había desaparecido.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la discoteca tan rápido que solo fue una corriente de aire para los humanos, al detectar el aroma de sus amigos vampiros ella se detuvo de golpe, Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban en el callejón que estaba a un lado de la discoteca, ambos tenían enormes sonrisas y hablaban por teléfono, Tanya no pudo evitar preguntarse con quien estaban hablando, su primera opción fueron los Cullen, pero la descartó inmediatamente al escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

"_Los extrañamos también, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo" _ Aseguró Emmett.

Tanya intentó escuchar la respuesta del otro lado pero en ese momento un auto con la música a todo volumen decidió pasarse, evitando que aun con sus supero oído ella pudiera escuchar algo. Lo que si escuchó fue cuando Rosalie respondió.

"_Los amamos. Pronto nos desharemos de Tanya…" _Sintiendo como el enojo se apoderaba de ella, Tanya se marchó y decidió no volver.

&.&.&.&.&.&

La conversación terminó con Rosalie mandando a dormir a los chicos pues los diez minutos se habían extendido a unos buenos cuarenta minutos, tuvieron que cortar rápidamente pues el humano que estaba con Tanya había aparecido por la puerta delantera; aparentemente habían salido para poder hablar más cómodamente.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó entre los tres, Seth no sabia que hacer, había otro tema pendiente y era sobre ese beso con Vera… ¿Le habría dicho a Henry? Sin darse cuenta su mano había terminado sobre la de Vera, ella había entrecruzado sus dedos, lo cual le decía a Seth que ella no estaba molesta, pero…

¿Cómo estaban exactamente? Se moría por preguntarle pero Henry estaba a su lado y aunque nunca le habían ocultado nada a él, esto era diferente… ¿No?

Por segunda vez en el día, Seth no sabía como enfrentarse a los hermanos, de nuevo fue Henry el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hay algo que ustedes quieran decirme? —Preguntó con el rostro girado en su dirección.

El pequeño salto de Vera más la cara de sorpresa, le dijo que no le había comentado nada a Henry, eso, y la tensión repentina en su propio cuerpo fue exactamente lo que Henry necesitó para confirmar que algo había pasado.

—Están demasiado callados… demasiado quietos —Agregó Henry con sospecha. Vera apretó su agarre. Y Seth se lo devolvió para tranquilizarla, el problema que primero tenia que tranquilizarse él. De repente su corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo en una maratón.

—No sé de que hablas —Mintió. Henry bufó.

—Los conozco demasiado bien, Vera no podía ni verte a la cara después de la escena de esta mañana y ahora esta sentada a tu lado. No pueden ocultármelo ¿Están juntos?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Seth se giró hacia Vera quien tenía su rostro hacia el suelo, recordó todo el asunto antes de la llamada de Leah, el aliento de Vera sobre su rostro, sus manos subiendo hasta el cuello de ella, como ella le había ofrecido consuelo e intentado calmarlo mientras escuchaba a su hermana decirle que se iba a casar, sus labios… esos suaves y dulces labios, pasó sus labios para ver si podía sentir el sabor de Vera sobre ellos, la observó de nuevo, simplemente porque tenia que hacerlo, ella tenia su mano sobre sus labios y un ligero color rojo cubría sus mejillas. Pero su rostro lucia preocupado, con miedo.

Era obvio para Seth que no ella no iba a responder la pregunta, le dejaba la responsabilidad a él, podía negarlo todo y seguir como antes…

Pero realmente no quería, estaba harto de esperar y ya no había ninguna razón para eso, ella había crecido lo suficiente, había tenido incontables oportunidades de elegir a otro pero siempre lo había escogido a él, ahora le tocaba escoger a Seth y lo que quería era…a Vera.

Decidido, alzó sus manos entrelazadas y le dio un beso en la palma, ella sonrió inmediatamente y esa enorme sonrisa le indicó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se giró hacia Henry, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, lo que le hizo saber que había "escuchado" el beso.

—Si Henry, tu hermana y yo estamos juntos.

La sonrisa de Henry se hizo aun más amplia mientras Vera se lanzaba hacia él.

—Ya era hora —Dijo medio regañándolo, Vera estaba sobre su regazo abrazándole por el cuello —. Y pensar que solo estaba adivinando cuando les pregunté.

Agregó sorprendiéndolos a Vera y a él, para luego comenzar a reír tontamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos _su novia_ y él mismo se le unieron.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—Tanya llega mañana.

El anuncio de Alice hizo que todos la observáramos.

_"Al fin vamos a tener una respuesta"_ Fue lo único que pude pensar, al igual que el resto de mi familia.

.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Siento la demora, ahora tengo que pelearme la compu y he estado baja de inspiración.**

**Besos a todas! **

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**A ver mis chicas, de nuevo les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ya les he dicho mis razones, y de nuevo NO PIENSO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR los fics, así que pueden relajarse en ese aspecto.**

**Les dejo un cap largo para comenzar con lo realmente interesante en el que viene…**

* * *

**Capítulo 8****.**

No había las palabras suficientes para describir la felicidad que Vera sentía en estos momentos, Seth la había reclamado frente a su hermano, ni en sus mas locos y románticos sueños eso sucedía, había soñado mil veces con ese momento y a la final Seth siempre se había acobardado o como en sus peores pesadillas la había rechazado.

Ya era el día siguiente de su declaración y Vera se había despertado rodeada del calor que emitía el cuerpo de Seth a su lado, de nuevo Seth había velado por su sueño tal como el día anterior solo que ahora no tuvo que alejarse avergonzada sino que al contrario lo abrazó mas fuerte y este le devolvió el abrazo sin ninguna restricción, excepto por supuesto la ropa de ambos. Vera se ruborizó al ser conciente de ese hecho, nunca antes le había importado el que Seth andara sin camisa casi todo el tiempo y ahora que podía tocarlo a su antojo él usaba camisa, ¿Solo ella notaba la ironía? por alguna razón ahora era de suma importancia sentir la caliente piel de Seth debajo de su mano, rodeándola… sobre sus labios.

Sin ser realmente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Vera se dejo guiar por sus más bajos instintos, sus labios fueron al cuello de Seth, aunque en realidad quería su boca pero temía por su aliento mañanero, el suspiro de placer de Seth le alentó y Vera siguió besando su cuello dejando que su lengua lo probara, haciendo que Seth se estremeciera y gruñera por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta ella terminó sobre el estomago de Seth, sentada con sus piernas a horcajadas, no supo si fue ella o fue Seth quien la subió pero realmente no le importaba.

El calor de la felicidad que sintió al despertarse y recordar el día anterior, se extendió por todo su cuerpo y cambió a algo más, algo parecido a cuando compartió el beso en la camioneta con Seth, solo que mayor y ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Algo mucho, mucho mejor ahora que sabia que Seth le pertenecía finalmente, _nunca_ se había sentido de esa manera, era extraño y completamente agradable, sentir la mano de Seth en la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras ella le seguía besando aquella parte de su cuerpo, pensó que le encantaba estar allí y Vera se preguntó como reaccionaria Seth si le mordía e inmediatamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella _deseaba_ hacerlo, _quería_ morderlo, marcarlo como suyo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿De donde le salió ese instinto primitivo de posesión?

"_Tal vez si tengo algo de mis padres vampiros" _Pensó sonriendo levemente con sus labios aun en el cuello de Seth.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Seth sentía que estaba en el mismo paraíso, el cuerpo de Vera sobre él lo estaba volviendo loco, pero desde el momento en que ella lamió su cuello Seth se perdió, Vera no sabia por supuesto que para un lobo su cuello era una parte extrasensible, lo cual solo lo hacia más increíble pues ella lo supo por puro instinto; era señal de sumisión el que un lobo inclinara y mostrara su cuello a otro, ella tenia el control sobre él y con ese hecho Seth lo había aceptado y aunque ella no lo supiera la estaba reconociendo como su dueña.

¿Necesitaba otra señal de que Vera estaba destinada para él?

No. Y si seguía así, solo le faltaba usar un maldito collar de perro alrededor de su cuello con una placa que tuviera los datos de Vera en caso de que el se extraviara… Era ridículo, pero no podía evitar la emoción de, _finalmente_, hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos de lobo imprimado. Siete años de reprimirse a sí mismo le estaba pasando factura, sabia que debía detenerse, pero no encontraba la voluntad de hacerlo.

El sonido de los pasos de Henry hacia el cuarto, sacó a Seth de sus pensamientos y lo bajaron a la realidad, todavía no podía actuar libremente sobre sus sentimientos, _todavía no_, pero muy pronto, primero tenia que hablar con Rose y Emmett y luego… Vera seria suya en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Par de tórtolos es hora de prepararnos para el colegio. Así que dejen de besuquearse y comiencen a arreglarse— Dijo Henry abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Vera se bajara tan rápido de su cuerpo que casi se cae de la cama.

—¡Henry! —Le gritó Vera, volviéndose roja, respirando con dificultad y girando su rostro hacia la puerta con una mirada asesina— ¿No sabes tocar?

Con una sonrisa picara, Henry le respondió a su hermana.

—No es como si pueda ver lo que están haciendo hermanita — Y luego agregó por lo bajo —, gracias a Dios —Subiendo el tono para que Vera lo escuchara continuó —. Pero tu tono de voz y respiración jadeante me dice que no me equivoqué demasiado en lo que pensaba ¿verdad?

Vera se volvió incluso más roja de lo que Seth la había visto jamás, mientras la sonrisa de Henry se hacia incluso mayor al notar que Vera no le respondía. Seth veía divertido el intercambio de los gemelos, quienes parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia.

_Vaya figura de autoridad soy_. Pensó para sí mismo, riéndose por lo bajo para luego soltar una carcajada por la absurda situación. Vera soltó una risita nerviosa que también se convirtió en una carcajada, Henry se les unió rápidamente, el chico cayo al piso apoyándose de la pared a un lado de la puerta, lagrimas le caían por sus ojos mientras se reía sin parar.

Luego de varios minutos así, Seth se levantó de la cama y ayudó a Henry a ponerse de pie, mientras Vera se dirigía al baño. Henry comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se dejaba ayudar tratando de controlar sus risas, tomó aire y le dijo a Seth

—Vas a estar en _taaaaantos_ problemas cuando mis padres sepan esto.

Y salió de la puerta riendo de nuevo mientras Seth se quedaba de piedra al recordar a Rosalie y Emmett.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Henry tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y lo sabia.

Su novia le había preguntado que le pasaba cuando lo saludó y Henry solo se encogió de hombros y pasándole un brazo por los hombros caminó con ella por el instituto no queriéndole decir nada, como siempre era muy reservado sobre su familia, aunque sabia que Rien se daría cuenta de su felicidad en comparación con su estado de animo "mas callado de lo normal" según le había dicho su amigo literalmente, de los últimos días y no le dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera… y Henry se lo terminaría diciendo, a la final, aunque haría sufrir un poco a su mejor amigo primero.

Seth y Vera estaban juntos, y aunque le resultaba un tanto extraño que aquel que consideró su tío cuando era joven y ahora su mejor amigo, sin incluir a Rien por supuesto ya que a Rien no podía serle completamente sincero; fuera ahora su _cuñado_; no pensaba que algo lo pudiera hacer más feliz. Su hermanita, y podía decirlo con todo derecho ya que él era el mayor; estaba con un hombre que, no solo la amaría por siempre y nunca jamás le haría ningún daño físico y/o emocional, sino que aquel hombre le caía bien y lo más importante: era capaz de protegerla de cualquier amenaza, ya fuera humana o _inhumana_.

A veces tener conocimiento de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales que hacían a los humanos verse ridículos debido a su fuerza y velocidad, te hacia un poco paranoico con respecto a la seguridad.

Y la amenaza inhumana de _sus padres_ era la primera prueba a la que Seth tendría que enfrentarse. Henry apenas pudo contener la risa con ese ultimo pensamiento.

Su novia…Ana, si así era que se llamaba, notó su estado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso mi vida? —Le preguntó y Henry se alegro de cargar sus lentes oscuros, así Ana no observó cuando el rodó sus ojos.

Ese sobrenombre "mi vida" sonaba tan vacío cuando lo decía ella, a diferencia de cuando sus padres o Seth lo decían, _eso_ si era amor de verdad, aquel en el que esa otra persona _realmente_ es _tu vida_, es decir, no te puedes imaginar _tu vida_ sin él o ella, darías _tu vida_ por mantenerle a salvo sin siquiera pensarlo, y te encargarías de hacerle feliz por el resto de _sus vidas_.

Mientras que era cierto que estaba muy feliz por su hermana y Seth, el hecho de que estuvieran juntos… hacia que Henry se sintiera más solo que nunca. Le recordaba el hecho de que tal vez "_quita el tal vez y coloca_ _un_ _lo más seguro"_, él nunca encontraría a alguien que le amara de esa manera… la sobrenatural y eterna que tanto anhelaba y había aprendido de sus padres y de Seth.

Claro que nunca admitiría _eso_ en voz alta. Solo haría que sus padres y hermana se preocuparan por el vacío que sentía en su corazón y que solo se hacia cada vez más grande.

Mientras su rostro estaba en dirección a Ana, supo rápidamente que entre ellos no había nada ni remotamente parecido al amor que existía entre sus padres o el que Seth y Vera tenían, no había razón para seguir en esa relación por más tiempo, estaba harto de tener que fingir que la quería cuando apenas le tenia cariño, ella había sido una buena chica con él ignorando el hecho de que él era ciego a diferencia de muchas otras que lo trataban como si fuera un inválido _pero_, y siempre tenia que haber un pero, era muy empalagosa y lo asfixiaba. ¿Por qué tener que conformarse cuando sabia que existía algo mejor, más profundo y verdadero?

—No es nada importante _cariño_, solo un chiste que recordé —Inclinándose hacia delante le dio un beso en los labios a… _Ana _se recordó a si mismo nuevamente, y luego de un suspiro satisfecho de ella, siguieron caminando.

"_Pero no lo haré__ hoy"_ decidió Henry; mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte y ella parecía querer fundirse con él. A veces había que conformarse. En ausencia del sol una linterna funcionaba bien, aunque no podía quitar la oscuridad por completo, al menos la hacia llevadera. Henry rió amargamente, él… que vivía en un mundo de oscuridad debido a su ceguera, hablaba sobre el sol y la luz cuando apenas podía recordar la diferencia entre ambas, se sintió ridículo y sacudió los pensamientos deprimentes.

Pensó de nuevo en Ana y decidió que ya que no estaba haciendo daño a nadie… no había razón para sentirse mal.

Le dio un beso en la frente y siguieron caminando.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

—Apresúrate amor…

—Ya está casi todo listo Emm, yo también quiero ir a ver a los chicos ya que Tanya se fue, pero debemos tener arreglada la casa por si acaso decide que algo se le olvidó o que se yo… Ayúdame a cerrar todas las ventanas y estaremos listos.

—Bueno de todas formas por la hora, los chicos deberían estar en el colegio por otras dos horas y media. —Comentó Emmett haciendo lo que su esposa le pidió.

—Así es… me dará tiempo para cocinarle su plato favorito y tomarlos por sorpresa.

—¿No deberíamos decirle a Seth? —Preguntó Emmett, cerrando la puerta de la casa luego de que Rosalie salió.

—No, que se sorprenda también. Sabrá reconocernos fácilmente.

—Cierto. Vámonos, muero por llegar a casa.

—Yo también, pero aun me cuesta creer que Tanya se haya marchado de esa manera —Comentó Rosalie mientras salían del apartamento y caminaban en dirección al bosque. Emmett sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente mi ángel, me alegro que se fuera ya quería ver a nuestros chicos, y algo me dice que no la veremos en bastante tiempo, si tan solo nos dejó una nota como despedida no debe estar feliz con nosotros —Le dio un beso a Rosalie y ambos comenzaron a correr rápidamente por el bosque.

—Si, pero no dejo de preguntarme que fue lo que pasó para que se fuera tan de repente, no es que me este quejando por supuesto —Contestó Rosalie sonriendo mientras corría por la nieve y Emmett iba de árbol en árbol.

Pronto vería a sus hijos de nuevo y nada más le importaba.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Cuándo llegará Tanya? —Le preguntó por segunda vez Esme a Alice, haciendo que su hija girara los ojos antes de cerrarlos y concentrarse en la vampiresa de cabello rubio rojizo… de nuevo.

—Está atrapada en el tráfico —Dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué demonios tomó un taxi? —Se quejó Jacob—, si hubiera corrido del aeropuerto hubiera llegado hace quince minutos.

—No quería dañar sus zapatos nuevos, son Gucci —Le respondió la mas pequeña de los Cullens, retando al lobo a decir algo sobre eso.

Jacob se mantuvo callado.

La ansiedad de toda la familia por la llegada de Tanya era casi tangible, incluso Bella, con su renuencia hacia Tanya se mordía los labios y suspiraba cada vez que veía el reloj, algunos hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar a pesar de los años.

Jasper mandó otra ola de tranquilidad a toda la familia, si seguían así terminaría subiéndose por las paredes, ya era suficiente sus propias ganas de tomar su motocicleta e ir por Tanya sin tener que sentir la urgencia de su familia.

Hace media hora que Edward le había pedido a Bella que usara su escudo sobre toda la familia, los pensamientos de todos corrían a velocidades vertiginosas en sus cabezas a eso habían que agregarles los propios que no eran mas que todas las posibles razones de por la que Emmett y Rosalie se habían mantenido alejados por tanto tiempo, imaginándose todas las cosas que Tanya les contaría. Su familia igual; las miles de teorías estaban a punto de causarle un dolor de cabeza, cosa que es imposible para un vampiro pero si seguían así Edward podía apostar que seria el primer vampiro con una dolencia humana.

Hacia muchos años que no había tanta agitación en los pensamientos y emociones de la familia Cullen. No desde que Bella, Nessie y Jacob llegaron a la familia.

—¿Carlisle puedo ir a buscarla? —La voz de Jasper era prácticamente un ruego, sonaba desesperada, nerviosa y muy ansiosa, el vampiro parecía estar a punto de explotar a pesar de que permanecía inmóvil en su asiento al lado de Alice, sus ojos iban de la puerta del garaje a Carlisle tan rápido que a Nessie le costaba seguirle, su cuerpo más tenso de lo normal.

Eso era raro en Jasper, quien estaba más que acostumbrado a manejar la emoción de su familia, les dijo a todos el mal que le estaban haciendo al vampiro sin querer y todos se forzaron por controlarse… Jasper se relajó, por un minuto y enseguida su mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta, de nuevo.

—Ya lo decidió Carlisle, irá le digas que si o no —Anunció Alice, su esposo le dio una mirada acusadora. —, él te dirá que sí de todas formas Jazz —Intentó tranquilizar a su esposo, quien ya estaba fuera de la casa cuando ella terminó la oración.

Un minuto después escucharon el motor de una motocicleta y la puerta del garaje abrirse, para el minuto siguiente Jasper ya estaba de camino a buscar a Tanya.

—Creo que lo volvimos loco —Jacob habló a nadie en particular.

—Pobre tío, necesitaba escapar de todas nuestras emociones —Agregó Nessie abrazando a Jacob.

—Si creo que se fue no para buscarla sino para alejarse de nosotros —Comentó Bella con una media sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo— Dijo Edward abrazando a Bella por detrás y dándole un beso en el cuello —Si no fuera por tu escudo, creo que estaría detrás de Jasper en estos momentos.

La familia completa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará llegar? —Preguntó Nessie.

—Por la ansiedad contenida en el cuerpo de Jasper creo que menos de diez minutos —Respondió Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa a la que se unió el resto de la familia.

Nueve minutos y medio minutos después…

—No me equivoqué —Dijo Carlisle orgulloso cuando escuchó la moto de su hijo acercándose.

Todos los Cullens salieron a recibirlos en la puerta principal, Carlisle y Esme de primeros, Jasper ayudó a bajar a Tanya quien fue recibida por todos ellos con abrazos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada al salón principal de los Cullen.

—Me encantan los zapatos Tanya, tienes tan buen gusto como siempre, tendremos que ir de compras pronto. Seria agradable tener a alguien que lo disfrute tanto como yo —La saludó Alice.

—Por supuesto querida, cuando tú quieras.

—Cuidado vampiresa, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo —Le advirtió Jacob a Tanya; no era la primera vez que se veían y ellos se llevaban… bueno no tenían ningún problema con el otro y a veces, incluso bromeaban entre sí.

—Cállate Jake —Le dijo Alice.

—Alice…—Le reprochó Esme.

—Lo siento mamá pero él se lo buscó.

—Tranquila Esme —Intentó calmar Jacob a Esme con una media sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos de la pequeña duende y no quería que Esme se preocupara, le había ganado muchísimo cariño a quien siempre lo había tratado como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Al final agregó en tono burlón —, estoy acostumbrado a los maltratos de Alice, desde que se fue Rosalie ella tomó su lugar

—Ja, ja… muy gracioso Jake —Dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

—Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo lobo, te recuerdo que llevo conociéndola muchos más años que tú —Tanya respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa divertida.

—Cierto.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te fue con Emmett y Rosalie? —Jasper fue el que hizo la pregunta que todos se estaban muriendo por hacer.

Luego de escuchar la historia de Tanya los Cullen no tenían una mejor idea del porque Rosalie y Emmett se habían alejado de ellos por tanto tiempo.

—¿Seth no estaba con ellos? —Preguntó Jacob de nuevo, preocupado.

—No, estuve en su apartamento de la ciudad y no pude detectar ningún aroma a lobo, es como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Pero Seth le dijo a Leah que vivía con ellos, también a su madre…

—Tal vez lo hizo por un tiempo y luego se marchó —Sugirió Bella, acercándose a Jake para tranquilizarlo.

—No lo creo, Seth nunca pisó ese departamento, lo hubiera notado, por mas que hubieran limpiado el aroma a perro—Tanya dudó observando a Jacob, temiendo haberle ofendido, pero este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara, no sintiéndose aludido. —Si Seth hubiera dormido en la habitación de huéspedes donde me quedé lo hubiera notado.

—Además Seth dijo a su madre hace una semana que seguía con ellos —Recordó Nessie, sonando igual de preocupada que Jake, Edward se colocó a su lado y la abrazó, ella le sonrió a su padre y se concentró en Jake, que estaba tenso por la información.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —Preguntó en voz baja para sí mismo aunque todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo.

"_Los extrañamos también, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo" _ _Aseguró Emmett._

"_Los amamos. Pronto nos desharemos de Tanya…" __Esa era Rosalie._

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Edward, observando a Tanya intensamente.

Bella había bajado su escudo al notar a Tanya tan pensativa, sabia que era una invasión de la privacidad pero Tanya ya estaba a acostumbrada y para los Cullen cualquier información por más minima que fuera era importante, cuando se trataba de su familia los límites eran eliminados. Todos callaron y prestaron atención a Tanya.

—El ultimo día, fuimos a una discoteca y yo eh… me escabullí—Tanya se veía algo avergonzada, Jasper y Edward intercambiaron una mirada conocedora pero mantuvieron silencio. Tanya siguió —Observé a Emmett y Rosalie fuera de la disco y me di cuenta que estaban hablando por teléfono, los escuché hablando, su voz era suave y muy dulce y dijeron "_Los extrañamos también, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Lo prometo" _Ese fue Emmett y después de escuchar lo que decían del otro lado, Rosalie respondió "_Los amamos"_—Edward notó que se había saltado la parte en la que dijo que desharían de ella, pero decidió no decir nada, era irrelevante y no quería hacerla sentir peor.

"_Está dolida Edward, esta ocultando algo"_ Le dijo Jasper mentalmente, Edward le tranquilizó con tan solo verlo, dejándole saber que luego le diría que pasó; Jasper asintió sin que lo vieran.

Tendría que discutir eso con sus hermanos, realmente la hirieron y eso no estaba bien.

—Algo están ocultando —Dijo Jasper mortalmente serio —, algo malo.

—¿Malo? ¿A que te refieres hijo?

—Piénsenlo, por lo que Tanya dice, Emmett y Rosalie la querían fuera de su casa para irse a otro lado, sus cosas olían a nuevo y ha guardado, eso significa…

—Que no están viviendo allí —Concluyó Edward, entendiendo lo que su hermano quería decir.

—¿Puede ser que decidieran recibir a Tanya en otro lugar para que el aroma de Seth no le molestara? —Preguntó Bella.

—Ellos saben que ya me acostumbre a que se junten con los lobos y Seth y yo no tenemos ningún problema. —Respondió Tanya, luego sonó insegura de si misma —, bueno al menos yo no tengo ningún problema con él.

—No le molestas Tanya —Aseguró Esme rápidamente, todos los demás asintieron —Seth es peculiar para ser un licántropo, nunca tuvo aversión por los de nuestra especie.

El cuerpo de Tanya se relajó. La verdad es que Seth le caía bien. Y de nuevo pensó en la última noche… Al igual que Tanya, Edward pudo ver y escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por sus hermanos nuevamente, las cuales lo dejaron en un estado muy cercano al shock al reconocer ciertas palabras importantes… y al observar a su familia se dio cuenta que no era el único.

—¿Los amamos? —Preguntó Carlisle realmente desconcertado— ¿Esas fueron sus palabras exactas Tanya?

—Si —Respondió secamente, aun atrapada en los recuerdos de la noche anterior; estaba enojada.

—_Los_ extrañamos, _los_ amamos —Alice hizo énfasis. —. _Los_, como… a personas, mas de una ¿Qué demonios?

—Les dije que algo no anda bien… ¿Rosalie diciendo que ama a alguien que no sea Emmett? —Dijo Jasper —Eso no es normal en ella. No lo dice ni a nosotros aunque se perfectamente lo que siente, nunca lo ha dicho.

—Lo más importante es: ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Por qué no se los presentaron a Tanya? y ¿Son ellos los _culpables_ de que Rosalie y Emmett no hayan venido? —Lanzó Bella.

—No, más importante es porque yo no he visto a nadie —Dijo Alice con frustración. Inmediatamente se concentró en sus hermanos.

_Rosalie y Emmett estaban en una habitación grande, Rosalie estaba sacando dos pizzas grandes de un horno, mientras Emmett servia unas bebidas, estaban sonriendo y a cada minuto ambos tomaban aire y luego un suspiro de placer salía de ellos, reían y se besaban cada cierto tiempo, ambos miraban el reloj que había en una pared, con expectativa y una sonrisa, eran las cinco de la tarde._

_Los dos alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo cuando a lo lejos escucharon algo, se sonrieron mutuamente, se limpiaron las manos y corrieron hasta la puerta…_

La visión se detuvo en una pared de oscuridad y Alice chilló frustrada.

—Los perdí de nuevo. Maldita sea Seth —Exclamó furiosa.

—Espera —Dijo Nessie de repente. —Seth si esta viviendo con ellos, tía Alice tiene la prueba, nunca antes los podía ver porque Seth se los bloqueaba.

—Cierto —Respondió Jacob con alivio momentáneo y luego volvió a preocuparse —¿Y entonces porque se marchó ese tiempo? —Antes de que Tanya pudiera decir algo, Jacob la detuvo —. Seth no tiene ningún problema contigo, ya lo he hablado con él antes; sea la razón que fuera no es personal.

—¿Qué viste Alice? —Preguntó Bella.

—Rosalie estaba cocinando, Emmett servia bebidas, los dos estaban ansiosos y sonrientes, más felices que nunca; alguien llegó y ellos corrieron a saludarlos, luego todo se volvió negro.

—¿Rosalie cocinando? — Preguntó Carlisle desconcertado.

—Seth llegó —Agregó Jacob, ahora más confundido que nunca —¿Seth estará incluido en ese "los amamos" de la rubia?

—Imposible —Dijeron Alice y Bella.

—Nunca —Edward y Nessie.

—No — Esme y Carlisle.

—Estamos hablando de Rosalie —Jasper dijo simplemente.

—Obviamente era uno de los que esperaban —Comentó Tanya con el seño fruncido, ella podía ser más objetiva que los Cullen —, él fue la razón por la que Alice perdió la visión, creo que si está incluido.

—¿Seth? —Preguntó Jacob desconcertado —¿Rosalie amando a un licántropo? ¿Y amarlo de que manera? eso es imposible. Es Rosalie por el amor de Dios, aquella que me llamo Fido y Lassi hasta el cansancio.

—Odio admitirlo cariño, pero Seth no es como tú. Es mucho más agradable con mi tía de lo que tú fuiste alguna vez —Le dijo suavemente su esposa. Jacob bufó.

—Gracias amor.

—Se acabó, nos vamos a verlos —Anunció Carlisle y todos asintieron seriamente.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Leah estaba deprimida.

Lo peor del caso es que no tenia idea del porque. Todo estaba perfecto con Maverick, a quien todavía no le había confesado su secreto, el trabajo estaba genial y Jake no le había dado más argumentos en contra de su boda, así que… ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Sentía como si estuvieran apretando su corazón en un puño, se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, como si debiera estar en otro lado, algo la llamaba pero… ¿A dónde?

La mirada de Leah se perdió en el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la luna, guiada por el instinto Leah corrió hacia los bosques más cercanos, cuando el sol desapareció por completo y la luna ocupó su lugar, Leah llegaba a un acantilado desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad.

El sentimiento de opresión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, necesitaba quitarse ese sentimiento de desesperación como fuera… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Leah le dio la bienvenida al cambio, los temblores tan conocidos para ella le atravesaron su cuerpo, comenzando en su estómago y extendiéndose a sus extremidades, en menos de un minuto estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, aquella desesperación disminuyó pero no desapareció del todo, observó la ciudad, luego alzó la vista hacia la luna y…

Sus aullidos llenaron el bosque a sus espaldas hasta llegar a la ciudad frente a ella, aullidos llenos de tristeza, desesperación y principalmente _confusión_.

* * *

**Bueno ¡Aquí está! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado e intentaré no tardarme tanto para el que sigue.**

**Un beso a Todas!.**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. Las canciones que aparecen tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos cantantes, solo las uso para darle ambiente al capitulo.

**¡NO están Alucinando! ¡SI! soy yo de nuevo y SI les traigo otro cap. Estas vacaciones están haciendo maravillas conmigo y mi inspiración! xD**

_**LEAN**__**: **_**Por si acaso todo este cap es durante la tarde que Tanya estuvo hablando con los Cullen en el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

—¿Puedes repetirme de nuevo como es que ahora eres novia del chico de tus sueños? —La pregunta de Lyn, la hizo sonreír más ampliamente mientras caminaban hacia un banco para sentarse.

—Te lo dije Caitlyn, solo sucedió, ayer en la camioneta después de hablar contigo, comenzó a bromear conmigo y luego de unas palabras terminamos besándonos.

—¿Así nada más? ¿De que estaban hablando?

—No seas curiosa Lyn.

—Como tu mejor amiga, mi deber es ser curiosa con todo lo relacionado a ti, así que dime —Vera no pudo evitar reír por el comentario. Abrazó a Caitlyn.

—Hay cosas que ni a ti puedo decirte —Luego de que las palabras salieron de su boca, Vera se dio cuenta de cuan cierta eran, a pesar de que Vera era su mejor amiga había cosas que nunca seria capaz de decirle, como que su novio era un licántropo y sus padres vampiros.

Eso apestaba.

—Típico, cambias a tu mejor amiga por un chico, me decepcionas Vera, creí que serias diferente —Dijo con gesto dramático y burlón, Vera sonrió.

—No te estoy cambiando por _un chico_, sino por _el chico_ —Bromeó, ganándose un ligero empujón de Lyn en su cadera.

—Solo porque el chico en cuestión esta para comérselo con los dedos y lamer el plato, te lo dejaré pasar —Le lanzó en respuesta su amiga, ambas se sentaron.

—¡No hables así de Seth! —Replicó Vera sonando molesta y posesiva.

—Oh, oh, creo que tus ojos se te están poniendo verdes Vera.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica sin entender muy bien.

—Estas celosa amiga, y eso que estoy alabando a tu galán —Le respondió su amiga sonando divertida, luego agregó—, no sabia que fueras tan posesiva Vera, este chico te tiene realmente mal.

—Sabes que he estado enamorada de Seth desde que tenia doce años, aún no me creo que este conmigo y temo que una mujer mas bella y madura que yo pueda quitármelo.

—Aww… Vera —Lyn la abrazó para consolarla —, eres hermosa, no solo por dentro sino por fuera, eres la chica más dulce y amable que he conocido sin embargo no eres frágil, eres valiente, muy inteligente y la persona más madura que conozco, si Seth no sabe apreciar eso, es un completo idiota.

—Seth no es un idiota —Vera lo defendió automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta.

—Entonces sabrá apreciarte tal cual eres amiga. No temas, era enserio cuando te dije que no te había quitado los ojos de encima ayer —Vera apenas podía creer que había sido ayer que su mundo dio un giro, hace dos días solo había soñado con estar con Seth y ahora era su novia—, de veras le gustas, se le nota en todas partes, la manera en que te observaba era…—Lyn soltó un suspiro —, era como si no existiera nadie más para él, estoy segura que si lo veo por la calle no debe ni saber quien soy—La voz de Lyn era ahora suave y soñadora, anhelante— te tocaba con tanta delicadeza cuando tropezaste, Vera, era como si fueras una copa de cristal a punto de romperse.

Esas palabras lograron que Vera sonriera totalmente complacida y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era cierto todo eso o su amiga estaba idealizando a Seth, reflejando los deseos de cualquier adolescente en _su_ lobo, sus palabras inmediatamente le trajeron otra a la mente.

Imprimación.

Seth les había contado sobre ella hace mucho tiempo y vagamente recordó que Seth le había preguntado a su hermana si ella se había imprimado; la imprimación era ese sentimiento más allá del amor que sentían los licántropos al observar a su pareja destinada, esa persona se convertía en el mundo del licántropo, ¿Cómo era que había dicho Seth?... Las palabras vinieron como un susurro a la mente de Vera:

"_Imprimarse de alguien es como… como, cuando la ves… todo cambia. De repente no es la gravedad la que te sostiene al planeta. Es ella. Nada más importa. Harías lo que sea, serias lo que fuera… por ella"_

Un suspiro salió por los labios de Vera sin poder evitarlo, ¿Seth se habría imprimado alguna vez? Nunca le había conocido una novia en toda su vida.

—¡Vera!

El grito de su amiga la hizo saltar un poco en su asiento.

—Lo siento —Escuchó que Lyn suspiraba de forma dramática, Vera se sonrojó apenada— ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Que si por casualidad Seth no tendrá un amigo o un hermano para mí —Vera soltó una carcajada y se ganó un golpe en su hombro por parte de Caitlyn—, estoy hablando en serio.

—No tiene, lo siento, solo una hermana… —De repente pensó en Jake, su alpha, mmm… tendría que preguntarle a Seth sobre él —, aunque tal vez podría haber alguien tengo preguntarle, pero no aseguro nada —Lyn soltó un chillido entusiasmado.

—¡Si es la mitad de guapo que Seth lo tomo! Esa piel morena es algo demasiado atrayente, aquí todos son paliduchos.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo y luego suspiraron.

Los pensamientos de Vera estaban con Seth, por supuesto, tenía cientos de preguntas que hacerle, aún había muchos espacios en blanco en su historia y Vera quería saberlo absolutamente todo sobre él, y ya que era su novia Seth no podría negarse a contestarle.

El sonido muy familiar del motor de la camioneta de Seth hizo que Vera moviera su cabeza en aquella dirección, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, pero al consultar la hora en su celular, el aparato le confirmó lo que ya sabía, era el mediodía y ella tenia clase hasta las tres.

—Lyn… ¿es mi imaginación o la camioneta de Seth esta cerca?

—Tienes un oído excelente mi amiga, tu chico esta estacionándose ahora mismo —Le confirmó Lyn, y aunque Vera sintió satisfacción por el "tu chico" no pudo evitar preocuparse.

¿Qué hacia Seth aquí? ¿Le abría pasado algo a sus padres? ¿A Henry? Rápidamente se levantó y Caitlyn con ella.

—Llévame con él —Le pidió o mejor dicho exigió a su amiga. Prácticamente corrieron a donde estaba Seth.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó muy asustada. Deteniéndose frente a Seth..

—No pasa nada Vera, todo esta bien —Este le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla—, no quise preocuparte, solo quería verte y preguntarte si querrías escaparte conmigo por el día de hoy.

El chillido ahogado de Lyn, hizo que Vera sonriera aun más después de las palabras de Seth, al igual que la risa apenas contenida por él.

—¿Cómo vas a…—Comenzó a preguntar, pero Seth le respondió antes de que terminara la pregunta.

—Tengo permiso de tus padres para sacarte del instituto cuando quiera ¿recuerdas?

—Es solo para emergencias —Replicó Vera.

—¡Es que es una emergencia! —Exclamó Lyn a su lado sonando exasperada— Es una emergencia que pase el día contigo, es mas se va a morir si no lo hace ¿cierto? —Preguntó Lyn observando a Seth quien asintió con una sonrisa divertida, luego se giró hacia Vera— ¿Así te sentirías mejor?

—Bueno si lo pones así…—Respondió Vera sonriendo divertida.

—Definitivamente me agradas —Susurró Seth hacia Lyn sonriéndole. Ella suspiró.

—¿Por qué no vas ha hablar con el director mientras Vera y yo vamos a buscar sus cosas? —Preguntó Lyn mientras sujetaba a Vera por un brazo.

—Trato —Respondió Seth caminando hacia la oficina, las chicas salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta hacia el salón donde habían dejado sus cosas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó entre risas Vera a su amiga mientras corrían.

—Tu chico te viene a buscar para sacarte del colegio y pasar el resto del día solo contigo ¿Y tú te pones a darle excusas? ¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría porque alguien haga eso por mí? Tu solo vete y disfruta.

Vera pudo escuchar como su amiga guardaba sus cuadernos rápidamente en su mochila y la incredulidad en el tono de voz de Lyn.

Su amiga soltó un suspiro.

—Es taaaaaaan romántico —Lyn soltó otro suspiro y tomó la muñeca de Vera para luego salir corriendo de nuevo, riendo cómplices.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de Seth y se recostaron de ella para tomar aire, cuando pudieron respirar Lyn habló de nuevo.

—Y tu preocupada, sino te quisiera como tú a él no se arriesgaría a sacarte de clases de esa manera solo para estar contigo —Vera asintió.

—Podemos irnos —Exclamó Seth cuando llegó con ellas, las dos chicas se sonrieron.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Ayudé a Vera a montarse en la camioneta, deseaba besarla pero sabia que no podía arriesgarme a que los vieran en el colegio, no todos los profesores eran invidentes y podría parecerles extraño que besara a Vera en los labios, le informarían al director y este se vería obligado a llamar a Emmett y Rosalie… No quería que Rose y Emm se enteraran del cambio en mi relación con Vera de esa manera. Así que me conformé con tomarla de la mano cubriéndome con la puerta de la camioneta.

Lyn se despidió de Vera con un roce de mejillas y de mí con un abrazo, al separarnos le dije gracias, le sonreí y al mismo tiempo le guiñe un ojo, Lyn soltó otro suspiro y no pude evitar sonreír engreído, la chica era buena para mi ego; cerré la puerta de Vera y mientras iba a sentarme en el lado del conductor, pude escuchar como Lyn le recordaba a Vera que me preguntara algo. Me pregunté que seria, sacudí la cabeza, pronto Vera me lo diría. Me monté en la camioneta y sonando la bocina a modo de despedida, nos marchamos.

Manejé por varios minutos en silencio, sintiéndome realmente feliz, una de mis manos estaba en el volante, la otra enredada entre la mano de Vera mientras ella tenia la sonrisa más linda que le había visto nunca y cambiaba la música hasta una estación que nos gustara a ambos. Por mí podía colocar lo que le diera la gana, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas escuchaba algo más.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Me preguntó aun con esa sonrisa.

—Primero a comer y luego pensaba en correr por el bosque mientras esperamos que Henry salga de sus clases ¿Te parece bien?

—Suena perfecto —Contestó ella y se acomodo en su asiento sin soltar mi mano.

En un silencio cómodo seguimos hasta el restaurante favorito de Vera, el lugar estaba lleno por la hora pero como íbamos cada año para el cumpleaños de los chicos y el mío y como gastábamos una cantidad muy grande de dinero «debido a mí principalmente y porque Rosalie y Emmett no escatimaban en gastos» nos colocaron una mesa al fondo solo para nosotros. Pedimos un pastel de carne y papas fritas con salsa, de postre un Brownie con helado de mantecado y mucho sirop de chocolate.

La conversación fue al principio muy básica, me contó como le había ido en sus clases durante la mañana y yo la escuché casi en trance, luego comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a ese Jake que mencionaste?

—Prácticamente desde que nací, en la reserva éramos muy unidos y conocíamos a todo el mundo.

—¿Y como es él? —Fruncí el seño por la pregunta, pero le respondí igual.

—Somos muy parecidos físicamente, me llevara unos tres o cuatro centímetros de más, la diferencia es que su cabello es negro y el mío castaño claro; Jacob es el mejor amigo que puedes encontrar, es muy testarudo y valiente, es bastante sobre protector, defiende lo que es suyo con garras y dientes, adora las motocicletas y la velocidad, es muy divertido y siempre anda con una enorme sonrisa…—Al notar la sonrisa divertida de Vera me detuve enseguida —¿Qué?

—Realmente te agrada ¿no?

—Si, es como el hermano que nunca tuve —No pude evitar el tono de tristeza en mi voz, me hacia falta Jake y Leah, mi manada, mi familia, incluso me extrañaba a los Cullen.

—Y… ¿Tiene novia? —La pregunta hizo que soltara un gruñido por lo bajo, Vera soltó una pequeña risita y agregó rápidamente antes de que pudiera contestar—, es para Lyn, me pidió que te preguntara si conocías a alguien para ella, que se pareciera a ti, por lo que describes Jake es una buena opción —No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por el comentario.

—Vera…—Tuve que tomar aire para calmarme, antes de responder—, Jacob está casado desde hace unos diez años mas o menos, con una hermosa medio vampiro.

—Oh…—La decepción cruzó por su rostro—, Lyn no va a estar feliz.

—Lo siento pero no conozco a alguien para ella, todos los Quileutes que conozco son demasiado mayores y ya están imprimados.

—Hablando de imprimación… ¿Tú alguna vez imprimaste? —Me preguntó de repente luciendo tímida, la pregunta fue tan baja que si no fuera por mis sentidos lobunos no la hubiera escuchado.

—Si —Le respondí sonriéndole—, hace mucho que conseguí a mi impronta.

—¿Y… que pasó? ¿Por qué no estas con ella? —Preguntó como si las palabras estuvieran atascadas en su garganta.

Entonces entendí su cambio de humor, por supuesto que estaba asustada de que algún día la dejara por otra. Aún no se lo había dicho, quise golpearme a mí mismo, estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo como novio… bueno que mejor momento para cambiar eso que nuestra primera salida oficial como novios.

—Si estoy con ella —Respondí tomándole de la mano—En este preciso momento la tengo al frente de mí.

Vera tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pude escuchar como su corazón daba un salto, su boca se abrió hasta su límite y poco a poco un hermoso rubor cubrió su rostro, yo estaba tratando muy seriamente de no reírme de su estupefacción, fue muy difícil pero lo legré porque pensé que se enojaría. Después de unos cinco minutos pudo hablar.

—¿Estas diciendo… que… que yo soy… t… tu imprimación? —Terminó a duras penas, su mano apretando fuertemente la mía.

—Si, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir.

—Pero… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Desde el día en que vi a una pequeña y hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos grises, cubierta de rasguños siendo sostenida por un enorme vampiro de cabello negro.

—Siete años —Susurró aun impactada— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Tus padres… ellos querían que tuvieras la posibilidad de elegir a otra persona, que no te sintieras _obligada_ por magia o el destino a estar conmigo al menos que tú quisieras… Y tu quisiste, me escogiste a mi —Le respondí con mi voz llena de emoción, tuve que aclararme la garganta. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Siempre… te quise siempre, no podía ni siquiera contemplar la opción de estar con otra persona que no fueras tu Seth, siempre has sido y serás la persona que yo quiero —Tuve que tomar un trago de mi bebida para pasar el nudo en mi garganta esta vez. Me incliné y le di un beso.

—Gracias a Dios nunca le dijiste que sí a Cade, no creo que hubiera podido tolerar eso, hubiera tenido que irme para no matarle —Le confesé y ella sonrió, pero luego frunció el seño.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Cade? Nunca lo mencioné en casa —Preguntó curiosa, afortunadamente el postre llegó en esos momentos y no tuve que responder a esa pregunta.

Luego del postre fuimos a correr por el bosque, estacioné el auto relativamente cerca del instituto de los chicos pero escondido en el bosque, saqué una mochila con ropa y algunas mantas, que había preparado antes de salir y se la pasé a Vera, para tener algo que ponerme después, me transformé y segundos después corría a toda velocidad con ella sobre mí.

Amaba estar en mi forma canina y amaba tener a Vera cerca de mí, así que básicamente era como correr por las nubes, al cabo de varios minutos sentí como ella me pedía que me detuviera, recordé que cerca había una pequeña cascada y corrí hacia ese lugar, esperaba que no estuviera congelada. Me detuve completamente y esperé a que bajara de mí, ella me ofreció el bolso y lo tomé aun transformado, podría transformarme ahí mismo y ella no me vería, pero me sentiría como un pervertido y un aprovechado, caminé detrás de un árbol y cambié a mi forma humana.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Me preguntó al escuchar que me acercaba.

Noté su rostro sonrosado por la carrera, su hermosa sonrisa feliz. Y como en trance y porque sencillamente tenía que hacerlo, la tomé de la cintura y la besé, Vera se sorprendió por mi rápido movimiento pero enseguida me correspondió el beso colocando sus manos detrás de mi cuello y acercándose aun más a mí. Fue un beso lento, apasionado, nuestras lenguas estaban jugando a conocerse, a explorarse y disfrutarse, rápidamente Vera había aprendido a besar de una manera que me hacia perder la cabeza y volverme adicto a sus besos; esta chica me tenia atrapado, me poseía totalmente y definitivamente… me encantaba.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos así, diez, quince minutos, probablemente solo fueron cinco ¿o tal vez veinte?, no importaba, solo cuando el aire se hizo extremada, pero extremadamente necesario nos separamos, tan solo unos diez centímetros y aun seguíamos entrelazados, entonces le respondí a su pregunta.

—Estamos a varios kilómetros de tu instituto —no podía estar muy lejos de Henry y este lugar era pacifico, a pesar de la cercanía con la ciudad… y uno de mis favoritos— ¿No lo parece cierto? si escuchas bien podrás oír el sonido de una cascada.

—La escucho —Respondió sonriendo ampliamente, aun tomando aire con dificultad. Me reprendí a mi mismo, ella no tenía mi resistencia y debía tener consideración a su frágil condición humana.

La tomé de la mano y la guié mas cerca de la cascada, pero manteniendo una distancia para que no nos mojáramos, para que pudiéramos hablar o escuchar al resto de la naturaleza que nos rodeaba. Coloqué una manta para no llenar nuestra ropa de nieve y nos sentamos, con Vera entre mis piernas y mis brazos alrededor de ella, se recostó de mí y suspiró alegre, le di un beso en la frente y apoyé mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

Me pidió que le contara sobre mi tiempo en La Push, todo aquello que antes no le había dicho, con mis ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta, le conté sobre mi infancia, sobre mi madre y hermana; obvié por su puesto mi tiempo con los Cullen, pero algo me decía que pronto le contaría sobre eso también, tenia una extraña certeza de eso. Me preocuparía en su momento, porque hoy…

…la vida era buena.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Henry no era del tipo de chico que escribiera canciones cursis y románticas, pero en el segundo que se puso frente al piano, las notas, melodía y ritmo, incluso para sorpresa de Henry, la letra de una canción suave se plantaron en su cerebro y no le quedó más opción que escribirla, en lugar de practicar con Rien.

…_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y yo he nacido para amarte_

_Y esperarte_

_Tú la mujer perfecta…_

Sabia que los causantes de su estado de ánimo, romántico/melancólico eran Seth y su hermana, ya le había pasado antes, este arranque de inspiración imposible de evadir, su familia era su principal inspiración, el amor de sus padres era su fuente para las canciones románticas, las pocas que había escrito, y ahora Seth y Vera se le habían agregado.

Henry no estaba muy feliz por eso, solo aumentaba el vacío que sentía, era extraño poder estar tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo, sin embargo apenas podía contenerse de mostrarles la canción a la pareja destinada, normalmente tardaba días para terminar una canción pero esta solo le tomo una hora, la otra media hora fue para practicarla.

Iban los tres en la camioneta de Seth, camino a la casa. Seth bajó los vidrios metros antes de la casa, como siempre hacia para detectar algún aroma extraño, de repente frenó haciendo que la camioneta se detuviera violentamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Henry.

—Vampiros —Susurró Seth. El corazón de Henry dio un salto.

La camioneta se quedó en completo silencio, Henry se aferró al asiento, Seth soltó una maldición sonando aliviado, seguido de una risa ahogada.

—Sus padres, los están esperando en la puerta.

Henry sintió un alivió tal que se recostó del asiento de la camioneta, tratando de calmar su corazón mientras sentía que la camioneta comenzaba a moverse; luego como si las palabras de Seth hubieran entrado en su cerebro tardíamente se sentó derecho y gritó, al mismo tiempo que Vera.

—¡¿Están aquí?

La camioneta se detuvo y Henry apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad antes de sentir los tan conocidos fríos y duros brazos de su madre sobre él; sintió como ella le sacaba del auto para poder abrazarlo mejor, el aroma tan tranquilizador y delicioso de Rosalie le rodeó, trayendo paz en el corazón de Henry, no se había dado cuenta de que tanto extrañaba a su madre hasta el momento en que ella le bañaba el rostro con besos fríos.

—Henry mi hijo, Dios como te extrañe mi niño —exclamaba Rose con felicidad en su tono de voz, Henry supo que si su madre pudiera estuviera llorando en estos momentos, Henry la abrazó mas fuerte.

—Yo también te extrañé mamá —Le respondió con la emoción tiñendo su voz. Un nudo formándose en su garganta.

En seguida los delicados brazos de su madre fueron reemplazados por los fuertes brazos de su padre, quien lo apretó tan fuerte que Henry tuvo que advertirle a Emmett que no podía respirar.

—¡Papá, te extrañé también pero no puedo respirar! —Le dijo con dificultad, en seguida Emmett aflojó el agarre pero no lo dejó ir, lo que estuvo bien para Henry, ningún chico adolescente que se respete admitiría que quería que su padre lo siguiera abrazando.

—Me hiciste mucha falta H —Admitió Emmett, dándole un beso en la frente a su padre. Henry sonrió ampliamente.

Luego sintió como su madre lo abrazaba con Vera, los cuatro se sostuvieron por un minuto antes de que sus padres llamaran a Seth para que se les uniera al abrazo grupal. El calor de Seth a su espalda equilibró el frío proveniente de sus padres, haciendo que Vera y Henry se sintieran más seguros y cómodos que nunca. Permanecieron así por varios minutos.

Ya dentro de la casa, mientras disfrutaban de la cena hecha por su madre, los chicos escuchaban atentamente sobre la vampiresa Tanya, una antigua amiga de sus padres, que conocieron antes de que ellos o Seth naciera, pertenecía a un aquelarre al que ellos conocían como los Denali, porque antes vivían por ahí.

—Y eso es todo… ¿Alguna novedad por aquí? —Preguntó Emmett, quien perdió la sonrisa en su rostro al notar que ellos tres se quedaban en silencio y desviaban la mirada.

—¿Por qué el repentino silencio? —Cuestionó Rosalie— ¿Seth?

—Bueno supongo que soy yo quien tiene que decirlo —murmuró Seth, de repente asustado por la reacción de Emmett y Rosalie ante la noticia de su noviazgo con Vera.

—¿Decir que? —Presionó Emmett. Henry soltó una risa divertida.

—¿Henry? —Preguntó Rosalie, Henry levantó las manos en modo de defensa soltando otra pequeña risa.

—No me corresponde a mi decirlo, es su asunto —Respondió señalando a donde sabia que estaban sentados su hermana y Seth.

—Traidor —murmuró Vera.

—¿Podrían hablar de una vez? Me están poniendo nervioso —Agregó Emmett sonando exasperado —¿Algo pasó en la escuela?

—No —Respondió Vera suavemente.

—¿Entonces?

—Rose… Emm, —Comenzó Seth, tomó aire y los observó a los ojos, mientras tomaba la mano de Vera sobre la mesa, ella se sorprendió pero no lo alejó— Vera y yo estamos juntos.

El silencio inundó el comedor.

Un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cin…

—¿Podrían decir algo? El silencio me está matando —Interrumpió Henry, pudo sentir la mirada asesina de sus padres, se encogió de hombros— Estoy seguro que ellos prefieren que les griten o lo que sea en lugar de este silencio.

—No… presiones… Henry —Dijo Emmett con voz contenida. Pudo notar que su padre estaba furioso.

—No deberíamos… de sorprendernos, no es… como si no supiéramos que… esto pasaría —Agregó Rosalie, Henry notó como de difícil era para su madre decir esas palabras.

—Rose…—Seth comenzó, su madre debió detenerlo con algún gesto porque Seth se detuvo, suspiró y siguió— Emm, sé que no es fácil, pero sabían que este día llegaría, Vera y yo somos novios desde ayer.

—Lo sabemos Seth, pero debes entender que para nosotros no es fácil.

—La amo —Dijo Seth con firmeza, dándole un beso en la mano a Vera y los observó de nuevo— y lo más importante ella me ama a mí, he esperado demasiado tiempo por ella, lo hice por ustedes, porque me lo pidieron y entendía sus razones, pero ya no son validas, ella me escogió a mí.

Sus padres que no necesitaban el aire, suspiraron.

—¿Vera…

—Lo amo mamá y papá, mas que a nadie en este mundo, ustedes lo saben, ha sido así desde que tengo doce años sino es que desde antes, amo a Seth y quiero estar con él y nadie más —Henry se sintió orgulloso de la valentía de su hermana, su voz no dudó ni una sola vez, aunque Henry sabia que debía estar temblando por dentro.

—Aceptaré cualquier limitación que quieran, Vera es su hija y respetaré sus limites, pero de ninguna manera me voy a separar de ella ahora que finalmente estamos juntos.

—Lo sabemos —Respondieron Rosalie y Emmett con un sufrido suspiro.

—No será fácil para mí… —Comenzó Emmett.

—Para mí tampoco —Agregó Rosalie en voz baja.

— …verlos juntos, pero lo aceptamos, nadie nunca estará al nivel de Vera…— siguió Emmett.

—¡papá! —Se quejó Vera, sonrojándose.

—déjame terminar hija… pero si alguien se acerca eres tú, Seth, has demostrado paciencia como ningún hombre y sabemos de sobra cuanto la amas.

—¿Eso quiere decir...?—Preguntó Seth ansioso.

—Que tienen nuestra bendición —Contestó Rosalie derrotada.

—PERO…—interrumpió Emmett antes de que Seth y Vera pudieran celebrar— nada de besos frente a mí, te quiero a metros del cuarto de mi hija en la noche…

—¡Papá! —Se quejó de nuevo Vera sonando avergonzada, Emmett la ignoro y continuó observando a Seth de manera amenazadora.

—… no van a estar solos en la casa, y cada vez que salgan quiero saber a donde y por cuanto tiempo ¿De acuerdo?

Henry tuvo que desviar la mirada y cubrirse la cara con sus manos para evitar reírse en voz alta.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Seth seriamente— Cuidaré de Vera con mi vida y lo sabes, nunca haré nada que ella no quiera o que la pudiera lastimar.

—Ese es precisamente el problema Seth, Vera es una adolescente, pocas veces saben lo que quieren —contestó Rosalie— o lo saben demasiado bien.

—¡Mamá! —Gritó Vera exasperada.

Henry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Henry! —Gritó de nuevo su hermana.

—¡Vera! —Devolvió Henry y volvió a reírse fuertemente.

Luego de la escena en la cocina, todos se relajaron frente al piano, Henry les tocó la canción que hizo durante su tiempo de practica, su madre le acompañó en el piano y su padre sostenía a Vera en un vano intento de alejarla de Seth, pero el lobo se conformó con sentarse a los pies de Vera, al terminar la canción su hermana le abrazó llorando conmovida y Seth le dio un abrazo y le susurró "Gracias, es como si hubieras estado en mi cabeza".

Ahora acostado en su cama, Henry no podía creer lo bien que se sentía al saber que sus padres estaban en su habitación, a menos de un llamado de su parte, suspiró feliz y se acomodó de lado. Al igual que esta tarde, una melodía fue formándose en su mente, esta no era una canción dulce y romántica sino triste y melancólica que hizo doler el corazón de Henry, aún cayendo en la inconciencia Henry pudo escuchar la letra.

_Tú que sigues sin llegar_

_Que estas al otro lado de este mar_

_De gente que camina sin mirar,_

_Tú que sabe que estoy yo_

_Contigo en esta desesperación_

_Por que seguimos separados_

_Tú a quien yo llamo tú_

_Esa mujer que no conozco aun_

_Que tanto extraño_

_Ohhhhh tu_

_Tú que escuchas mi canción_

_Que has entendido esta declaración_

_Ven a mis brazos_

_Que yo_

_No quiero seguir así_

_Fingiendo que soy feliz_

_Cuando te busco en otros labios._

* * *

**Ya sé que se mueren porque aparezcan los Cullen, será en el próximo cap (Creo) Quería colocar algo lindo sobre Vera y Seth antes de complicarles la vida y traerles los problemas que vendrán con la aparición de los Cullen. **

**Por cierto la canción de Seth y Vera se llama "La mujer Perfecta" de Hany Kauam artista venezolano y la de Henry es "Tú" de Jeremías (No me acuerdo de donde es, pero a él es más fácil que lo reconozcan, creo)**

**¡Un beso a Todas!**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**A ver chicas, sé que me tardé y las que leen PR2 saben porqué, la conjuntivitis no me dejó escribir por varias semanas. Además de que este es el capitulo TAN ESPERADO! ¡LOS CULLLEN SE ENTERAN DE LA VERDAD! Espero que les guste, además que me salió largo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**Jueves.**

—¿Que haces frente a la ventana? —Me preguntó mi hermano curioso, detrás de mí.

—Escucha.

Henry se colocó a mi lado y guardamos silencio. Luego de unos minutos escuché de nuevo el sonido, Henry lo reconoció.

—¿Un camión?

—Llevan dos días pasando por aquí, de ida y venida.

—¿Alguien se mudará a nuestro vecindario?

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, por lo que he escuchado se mudaran a nuestro lado, más adentro del bosque que nosotros, pero aun así serian vecinos nuestros.

—La casa de los Erikson. Es la única más lejos que la de nosotros y está en aquella dirección, además nadie ha vivido allí desde antes de mudarnos.

—Cierto, pero ¿Qué clase de gente se mudaría a un lugar tan apartado?

—A personas que les gusta mantener su privacidad, tal como nosotros Vera.

—Tienes razón, no creo que traigan problemas. Probablemente ni siquiera los veamos.

—Si se tomaron las molestias de mudarse a la casa de los Erikson, no creo que estén interesados en hacer amigos.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo escuchando otro camión pasando, el ruido del motor sonando alto, dándoles un mal presentimiento.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Viernes.**

Les tomó tres días a los Cullen lograr vender y empacar todas sus cosas, un día más para elegir la nueva casa en la que vivirían en Vancouver y enviar las cosas que no querían dejar para el que seria su nuevo hogar en Canadá y lograr hacer los cambios necesarios para que los Cullen más jóvenes lograran continuar sus estudios en la universidad.

Alice y Esme disfrutaron muchísimo comprando las nuevas cosas para la casa por Internet y el nuevo guardarropa para todos. Pero para el último día ya todos estaban ansiosos de partir y ver de nuevo a sus hermanos, la emoción estaba en el aire haciendo que Jasper se sintiera a punto de salir de su piel.

Jacob y Nessie decidieron que se quedarían en Inglaterra un tiempo más en su departamento y ninguno quería dejar a Leah y Maverick solos, sin embargo hasta averiguar el misterio de Rose y Emmett, estarían con los Cullen en Canadá.

Los chicos habían tenido su reunión con respecto a Maverick y lo que implicaba que un humano supiera su secreto, todos acordaron que Edward mantendría un ojo sobre la mente de Mav cada vez que lo viera, tenia la excusa de visitar a su única prima por parte de su madre, que era como Edward y Renesme habían sido presentados a Maverick. Leah le había dicho a Jacob que esperaría un poco más antes de soltarle la bomba a Maverick.

Para el viernes al anochecer los Cullen, más Jacob y Nessie, estaban deslumbrando con su belleza a la población Canadiense, los chicos se hicieron cargo de las maletas mientras que las chicas se encargaban de buscar los autos que Alice había alquilado por Internet. Quince minutos después todos conducían velozmente hacia su nuevo hogar; un lugar apartado a los alrededores de la ciudad de _Quebec_.

Pasaron toda la noche colocando su casa tal como les gustaba.

Para el sábado en la mañana todos estaban listos para darles una sorpresa a Rosalie y Emmett.

Poco sabían que la sorpresa también se la llevarían ellos.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

**Sábado.**

Era el medio día, estábamos en la pista de Hockey apoyando al equipo que mi Emmett entrenaba, nos encontrábamos en la primera fila justo detrás del equipo infantil los "Lobos de Quebec". Seth y Vera estaban a mi derecha compartiendo palomitas de maíz; Henry en cambio, comía una barra de chocolate a mi izquierda. Yo me encargaba de narrarle el juego a mi hijo mientras Seth lo hacia con Vera, para ellos era como escuchar el juego por radio. Todos vestíamos con los colores azul y gris del equipo.

El equipo de mi oso estaba ganado por un punto y ahora mismo mi esposo les estaba dando instrucciones para el siguiente tiempo. Desde mi posición podía escuchar lo que Emmett les decía a los niños de diez años. Con un grito de ánimo, los Lobos de Quebec regresaron a la pista.

El otro equipo, los osos de Vancouver, nos empataron a los cinco minutos y a partir de allí el juego fue un emocionante combate para lograr el punto que los haría ganar, mientras los osos se acercaban peligrosamente, todos en las gradas nos levantamos asustados de que ellos anotaran, tanto fue la emoción que casi no registro que la puerta a unos de los laterales se abrió.

Casi.

La costumbre pudo más que la emoción, giré mi rostro en esa dirección para quedarme totalmente paralizada.

—Jasper…—Susurré sin aliento al ver a mi hermano entrar por la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Seth que aparentemente me había escuchado, con mi vista periférica pude observar como su boca se abría de par en par. —, los Cullens —Susurró desconcertado, en el momento en que el resto de mi antigua familia entraba al lugar y comenzaron a buscar con la mirada entre el publico —Jacob…—Agregó, su voz tembló al notar a su alpha.

Un grito ensordecedor sonó por todo el lugar, indicando que el equipo local había anotado, incluso mis hijos gritaron emocionados, sabían quien había anotado por la distancia del sonido que hacia la alarma sobre la portería, sentí los brazos de Henry rodearme e instintivamente lo envolví con los míos, pero mis ojos seguían clavados en mi familia, el grito de alegría de Emmett resonó por el lugar y todos ellos observaron a mi esposo mientras entraba en la pista y se unía a su equipo, los Cullen sonreían algo desconcertados al ver a Emmett en la cancha, mi oso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos pero Henry y Vera si notaron la falta de entusiasmo en Seth y en mí.

—Mamá ¿Qué ocurre? —Me preguntó Henry aun con sus brazos a mi alrededor, su alegría desapareciendo. No pude responderle.

—¿Seth? —Preguntó Vera sonando asustada y abrazándose a él.

En ese momento Emmett me observó, probablemente porque escuchó a los chicos asustados; la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver el mío, dejó al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos y se abrió paso hacia nosotros, dirigí mis ojos hacia la puerta y Emmett los siguió, dejó de mover los pies en seguida y se deslizó los últimos metros con el cuerpo totalmente recto, sus ojos clavados en ellos.

Los ojos de los Cullen iban de mí a Emmett, luego a Seth y por último y más importante se dirigieron a las personas que nos abrazaban, Vera y Henry, quienes se sujetaban a nosotros con fuerza. Los miraban con sospecha y sin duda sorprendidos por su cercanía con nosotros, en sus rostros vi las miles de preguntas que seguro cruzaban por sus cabezas, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué los dejábamos sujetarnos así?

Su mirada cambio a enojo, sin saber si era para nosotros o para mis hijos, por instinto empujé a mi hijo detrás de mí, lo mismo hizo Seth con Vera, pero era ya muy tarde; los habían visto y nuestra acción no hizo más que aumentar la sospecha en la mirada de ellos.

Emmett y yo intercambiamos una mirada asustada cuando él finalmente llegó frente a nosotros, bueno en realidad chocó con el muro que nos separaba.

—Dime que estoy alucinando por la emoción de haber ganado Rose.

Me suplicó, observé a los Cullen y de nuevo a mi esposo. Negué con la cabeza sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—Están aquí Emmett, no estas alucinando al menos que todos estemos soñando que los Cullen están en la puerta —Respondió Seth en mi lugar. Su voz tensa.

—¿Mamá, papá… los Cullen? —Preguntó Henry sonando desconcertado por lo que habíamos dicho. Mis ojos volaron hacia los Cullen y pude notar su expresión de shock ante las palabras de mi hijo.

—Seth amor, ¿que esta pasando? —Eso hizo que Jacob y el resto se fijaran en la posición protectora que Seth tenia sobre Vera, la compresión fue inmediata.

"_Se acabó"_ Pensé aterrada, nos habían descubierto.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Por varios minutos todos los Cullen se quedaron simplemente viendo a Rosalie y Seth siendo abrazados por un par de adolescentes de manera cariñosa primero, buscando protección y una explicación después, luego de que Emmett los alcanzó y les dirigió una mirada preocupada, su mirada cambio de preocupación por Rose a incredulidad cuando los vio y luego a pánico.

Las palabras que dijo Emmett les habían dolido a todos por la desesperación en su tono, los Cullen se quedaron realmente de piedra cuando los niños habían hablado. Todas las mujeres se llevaron una mano a su boca, ahogando un grito sorprendido. Los hombres en cambio tenían la boca abierta de par en par, todos paralizados de estupefacción, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.

"_Mamá… papá… amor" _ Esas palabras resonaban en sus cabezas, una y otra y otra vez. Poco a poco los Cullen fueron encajando todo, las piezas del rompecabezas fueron cayendo en su lugar poco a poco y la imagen final los desconcertó.

Una familia. _Otra_ familia.

—Ha imprimado —Murmuró Jacob sin apenas poder creer lo que salía de su boca. ¡Seth había imprimado y no le había ducho nada!

Todos notaron como Seth se tensó al escuchar el murmullo de Jacob. Jacob lo observó con sus ojos entrecerrados, con la ira reemplazando su incredulidad

Las personas dejando la pista de hielo les obligaron a moverse a un lado, ninguno había dicho nada solo miraban a Rosalie, Emmett y Seth tratando de tranquilizar a los chicos, sus palabras estaban empañadas por tensión, preocupación y miedo, sin embargo todos pudieron notar el amor que había debajo de ellas; para cuando se quedaron solos, seguían incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra.

Finalmente, Rosalie les observó y les dijo a Emmett y Seth que no tenían opción más que enfrentarlos. _"Tenemos que presentarles a alguien" _Les habían dicho, no sonando felices.

Caminaron resignados hacia ellos, luciendo como una unidad que va a la pared de fusilamiento. Rosalie en el medio sujetándole una mano a cada chico que estaba a su lado, Emmett con una mano protectora sobre el hombro del chico y Seth con su mano entrelazada con la chica.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a solo unos cuatro pasos de distancia. Todos lo Cullen notaron el cambio en Emmett, obviamente seguía físicamente idéntico, pero había algo diferente en su expresión, que lo hacia parecer mayor…maduro. Su expresión, notó Esme con asombro, era idéntica a la de Carlisle en esos momentos, serena a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Emmett era sin duda la cabeza de aquella familia.

Emmett dio un paso al frente, luego de darle una mirada a Rosalie quien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, Emmett se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra algo lo detuvo. O mejor dicho alguien.

Como si fueran una sola, Esme, Alice y Nessie, corrieron el espacio que los separaban, sin que sus respectivas parejas pudieran detenerlas, y se lanzaron sobre sus seres queridos. Esme abrazó a Rosalie, Alice se lanzó, literalmente, sobre Emmett y Nessie fue por Seth. Rose, Emm y Seth apenas tuvieron tiempo de soltar a los chicos para sujetar a las mujeres Cullen y así evitar que Vera y Henry se vieran en medio. Alice terminó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emmett.

Rose y los demás tardaron un segundo antes de devolver el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados, todos aspiraron el aroma tan familiar de quien tenían en sus brazos, por esos preciosos minutos una paz les rodeó a los tres y se permitieron hundirse en aquel sentimiento de _"hogar"_ que los invadió. Volvían a estar completos por unos instantes, rodeados de todos los seres que amaban. Se les olvidó que estaban en problemas por las mentiras dichas o mejor dicho por aquello que habían callado.

—Los hemos extrañado muchísimo —Admitieron las Cullen aun aferradas a ellos. Seth y los demás se alejaron solo lo suficiente para mirarles a los ojos, sin soltarlas y respondieron.

—Nosotros también, como no tienen una idea.

—Mamá —Sollozó Rosalie, abrazándose de Esme nuevamente y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Solo cuando había tenido a Vera y Henry pudo comprender totalmente el amor y devoción que Esme les profesaba actuando como su madre aunque no compartieran ADN, mientras los chicos crecían hubo cientos de veces en que quiso tomar el teléfono y llamarla para pedirle consejo. Se sintió como una basura al imaginarse como debió sentirse Esme por su abandono, si Henry y Vera le hicieran lo mismo, el corazón de Rosalie se hubiera partido en miles de pedazos.

—Mi Rose, mi hermosa Rosalie.

—¡Oh Emm! —Sollozó Alice, aun sobre Emmett.

—Enana, como te he extrañado mi querida hermana —Respondió Emmett con la emoción engrosando su voz.

—Lobo tonto, me has hecho demasiada falta —Añadió Reneesme, sonriéndole a Seth.

—Lo siento Ness —Se disculpó Seth, dándole un beso en la frente. Prácticamente había criado a esa niña, que era toda una mujer ahora y se había convertido en su mejor amiga con el pasar de los años, ambos ayudándose a manejar a Jacob cuando el lobo se ponía terco.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Padre? —Preguntó Rosalie observando a Carlisle, extendió una mano hacia él, con suplica en su mirada.

Carlisle, que estaba conmovido con la escena, observó a Rosalie, toda la alegría de ver de nuevo a su hermosa hija y a su hijo más grande, cubrió la sorpresa y el enojo anterior, dándole una mirada significativa al resto de sus hijos, Edward, Bella, Jasper y Jacob que seguían detrás de él, dio a entender que harían una tregua… por ahora; por el bien de un reencuentro como era debido.

Dio un paso al frente, dejándose guiar por lo que quiso hacer desde que vio a sus hijos, extendió una mano hacia Rosalie con una sonrisa amable. Carlisle no había terminado de levantar su brazo cuando tenia a Rose entre sus brazos.

—¡Papá!

—Mi hija, mi preciosa hija —Exclamó Carlisle sin poder ocultar el dolor que había sentido por la ausencia de la primera de sus hijas.

Esme fue por Emmett cuando Alice finalmente se bajó de él.

—Mi Emmett —Dijo Esme y cuando Emmett lo abrazó y levantó por los aires agregó riendo divertida: — ¡mi gran y fuerte niño!

—Mami —Respondió Emmett, sonando como el joven que había sido siempre en lugar del adulto responsable de ahora; la colocó en el suelo y se inclinó cuando Esme tomó su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego en cada mejilla.

—¡Eres un imbecil! —Exclamó Jacob sonando enojado, Seth soltó a Nessie y levantó la vista al escuchar el tono enojado de su alpha.

—Jake yo…

—Ven a saludar a tu alpha —Agregó Jacob divertido por el rostro asustado de Seth. Los lobos se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo, antes de que Seth pudiera separarse, Jacob le retuvo y susurró con voz enojada y mortalmente seria —, estas en graves problemas amigo, no puedo creer que me ocultaras a tu imprimación.

Al separarse, Jacob tenía su enorme sonrisa y a pesar de la amenaza, Seth le devolvió la sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo le dio una mirada a la chica, quien lucia confundida y sumamente sorprendida.

—Jazz, Edward ¿no piensan abrazar a su hermana? —Preguntó Rosalie desde los brazos de Carlisle, observándolos con lo que Jasper sintió como anhelo de su parte.

"_Por favor" _Le pidió Rosalie a Edward por su mente. Rosalie nunca había hecho eso, realmente conmovidos por la necesidad de su hermana por ellos, Jasper y Edward la envolvieron en un abrazo doble, haciendo un sándwich de ella.

—¿Dónde esta mi sobrina favorita? —Preguntó Emmett buscando a Ness con sus ojos.

—Soy tu única sobrina, tio Emm —Respondió divertida y corriendo a sus brazos.

—¿Y la madre de esta niña? ¿Dónde esta?

—Aquí estoy Emm —Bella se acercó a Emmett y le envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

Seth realmente no se sorprendió cuando se vio envuelto en el frío abrazo de Esme, quien al igual que a sus hijos le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Seth me has dado un dolor de cabeza por mucho tiempo —Reprochó Alice mientras saludaba a Seth. Este le sonrió culpable.

—Lo siento.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Seth —Saludó Edward estrechando la mano de Seth y dándole un rápido abrazo.

—¡Ven acá soldado! —Exclamó Emmett tomando a Jasper y dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que Jasper tuvo que advertirle que iba a romperle una costilla.

—También me alegro de verte, hermano.

—¡Eddy! —Gritó al soltar a Jazz e ir por su hermano pianista.

—Solo porque estoy muy feliz de verte, te dejaré pasar el nombre Emm, solo por esta vez —Respondió Edward, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Rubia —Saludó Jacob frente a Rose.

—Lobo —Respondió ella secamente.

Luego Rosalie le ofreció una amplia sonrisa que sorprendió a Jacob y al resto, pues ella nunca le había sonreído con algo más que sarcasmo o burla, esta era una sonrisa sincera e igual a la que ella le había dado a los otros miembros de su familia; para mayor sorpresa de todos Rosalie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob y le abrazó.

Jacob quedó paralizado, de todas las cosas que había visto y escuchado en este día, nada le había sorprendido más que sentir los fríos brazos de aquella vampira sobre él. Si no fuera por que Nessie, le dio un suave golpe detrás de su cabeza probablemente no hubiera reaccionado en absoluto, con torpeza le devolvió el abrazo.

—He extrañado mis peleas contigo, _Jake_ —De nuevo Jacob quedó descolocado, ella nunca le había llamado así. Fido, Lassie eran los nombres que a ella le gustaba utilizar cuando se refería a él.

"_¿Qué le pasó a la fría barbie vampiresa que no dejaba de molestarme?" _No pudo evitar preguntarse Jacob, sus ojos automáticamente fueron a Seth y luego a los chicos que estaban contra la pared. _"Los milagros si pueden ocurrir, después de todo"_ Pensó, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

—Yo también, _Rose_, yo también —Se arriesgo a utilizar el sobrenombre y su sonrisa se amplió al notar que ella no le corregía ni hacia una mueca de disgusto.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

El sonido cuando los cuerpos chocaron, hizo estremecer a Vera y Henry, se hicieron a un lado algo asustados, sus padres les habían dicho que no había peligro, sin embargo Vera abrazó a su hermano por la cintura mientras Henry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Las bocas de Henry y Vera casi cayeron al suelo, al escuchar lo que sus padres y aquellas personas decían.

"_Madre, padre, hermano, sobrina, tío" _ Los Cullen eran su familia, el alpha de Seth también había llegado. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sus padres nunca les habían dicho quienes eran realmente los Cullen? ¿Desde hace cuanto no los veían? ¿Desde cuando los conocían?

Sin darse cuenta los gemelos se habían hecho tan atrás que terminaron contra la pared, abrazados el uno del otro, con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, estaban tan distraídos que no sintieron cuando alguien se puso frente a ellos y la musical voz de una joven los hizo sobresaltarse.

—Hola —Dijo y enseguida se disculpó. —, no quise asustarlos, mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen, pero me dicen Nessie.

Vera y Henry dudaron por unos segundos, cuando sus padres no interfirieron ellos asumieron que estaba bien presentarse por si mismos, sus padres jamás permitirían que alguien les hiciera daño, ni siquiera aquellos que aparentemente eran su familia.

—Henry —Se presentó dudando, luego sacudió su cabeza y ofreció la mano que no rodeaba a Vera —Henry McCarty.

—¿McCarty? —Preguntó Nessie, dándole una rápida mirada a su tío Emmett, Emm le desvió la mirada.

—Si —Respondió Vera en su lugar —, yo soy Vera McCarty.

—Somos gemelos —Agregaron ambos chicos, antes de que alguien preguntara.

—Me lo imagine —Respondió riendo suavemente, —, mis padres son Bella y Edward Cullen, hermanos de mi tío Emm y tía Rose…supongo que eso me hace su prima.

—Eso parece —Contestó Henry sonriendo levemente, sintiéndose incomodo. De repente tuvo la sensación de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él y su hermana.

Vera recordó vagamente que sus padres alguna vez habían utilizado el apellido Cullen como propio, ahora entendía de donde lo habían sacado y el misterio detrás del apellido.

—Hmp… nunca había tenido primos—Dijo pensativa, luego aplaudió y gritando animada agregó: — ¡Será genial! Podremos ver películas hasta tarde, salir a divertirnos en la noche, quejarnos de nuestros sobreprotectores padres —Ambos pudieron escuchar un gruñido desde más atrás, probablemente sus padres, pero ella siguió hablando emocionada—… y todas las cosas que se supone uno hace con sus primos.

Vera soltó una risita ante la alegría repentina en la voz de Ren...mmm, de Nessie, su alegría era contagiosa, Nessie tomó una mano de ambos y las agitaba mientras hacia planes de lo que ellos tres deberían hacer; y antes de darse cuenta los tres reían divertidos.

Fue imposible para los gemelos no notar su extraña temperatura, muy fría para ser licántropo pero muy calida para ser vampiro, tampoco era humana. ¿Qué era ella? Y ¿Cómo podía ser su prima? por las voces que escucharon, lo atractiva y melodiosas que eran, los chicos supieron que estaban rodeados de seres sobrenaturales y los vampiros no podían tener hijos, por eso su madre los había adoptado ¿entonces… que quería decir que ella se autoproclamara su prima? ¿Era adoptada también? De lo único que no había duda era que ella era… diferente.

—¿Qué eres? —Preguntó Vera, arrepintiéndose enseguida por su atrevimiento, pero la curiosidad ganó sobre la prudencia.

El silenció que siguió les preocupó e hizo que todos se tensaran; enseguida sintieron como eran rodeados de sus padres y Seth.

—¿Ellos saben? —Preguntó una voz femenina muy dulce y asombrada, Esme recordaron, la que habían escuchado que su madre llamaba mamá —¿Saben lo que somos?

Otra pausa.

—Si —Su padre, Emmett, dijo en voz baja.

—Era imposible mantenérselos oculto —Agregó Seth, luego susurró —, vivimos juntos.

Jadeos sorprendidos, gritos ahogados e incluso maldiciones por lo bajo, fueron la respuesta de los Cullen.

Henry y Vera tragaron pesado, por un momento se les olvidó que se supone que ellos no deberían saber de la existencia de los vampiros y hombres lobo.

—Es correcto, no deberían saber lo que somos— Estuvo de acuerdo una voz masculina.

—¡Aléjate de sus cabezas Edward! —Dijo Emmett enojado.

¡Edward! El que se supone era el padre de Nessie y por lo tanto hermano de sus padres, así que vendría siendo su… ¡tío!

—No puedo evitarlo Emmett ¿Acaso se te olvidó? —Replicó Edward secamente.

Y así, la atmosfera de felicidad por el reencuentro familiar desapareció, tan rápido como había llegado.

Los chicos recordaron inmediatamente como sus padres les habían dicho que algunos vampiros tenían habilidades aun más increíbles que la fuerza, velocidad y sentidos aumentados de los seres sobrenaturales. Algunos podían leer las mentes, ver el futuro, campos de fuerza, crear ilusiones ópticas y un sin fin de habilidades más. Su tío obviamente podía leer sus mentes.

—Saben todo sobre nosotros Carlisle, los licántropos incluidos —Agregó Edward de nuevo.

Los gemelos se tensaron de nuevo, era realmente incomodo que pudieran leer tu mente de esa manera.

—¿También sobre nosotros? —Preguntó la voz que los chicos reconocieron con el alpha de Seth.

—Es mi imprimación Jake, por supuesto que lo saben —Respondió secamente Seth.

—¿Qué hay sobre el chico? ¿Acaso también es tu imprimación? —Cuestionó sarcástico, los gemelos recordaron que Seth les había dicho antes que se llamaba Jacob.

Seth guardó silencio. Henry se mordió los labios, en un gesto nervioso, realmente Seth no tenia ninguna razón para haberle dicho sobre su condición, pero el caso era que realmente ninguno tendría la obligación de haberles dicho nada a ellos, ninguna excepto el hecho de que eran una familia y no debían haber mentiras entre ellos ¿si no confiabas en tu familia en quien confiarías? El amor entre ellos, podría no ser suficiente razón para los Cullen.

Además Seth y él tenían una conexión que ninguno podía explicar, Seth le había dicho que por alguna razón sentía que debía proteger a Henry casi tanto como debía proteger a Vera, no era por imprimación obviamente, no era amor fraternal o familiar, era algo más pero que ninguno podía definir.

Vera en cambió, se enojó por el comentario ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así a Seth?.

—¡Nosotros lo descubrimos por nuestra cuenta! —Vera casi gritó, no gustándole el tono en que el hombre le hablaba a su lobo, levantó su cabeza orgullosa —, no pudieron negarnos lo obvio y vaya que lo intentaron.

—Tiene carácter la niña, se nota que es hija de Rosalie —Dijo Jacob divertido, Vera adivinó que estaba sonriendo. Y ella odiaba que le dijeran niña.

—No soy una niña, tengo diecisiete años.

Varios resoplidos divertidos se escucharon de la dirección de los Cullen, Vera frunció el seño pero antes de poder decir algo la interrumpieron.

—Es peligroso que los humanos sepan sobre nuestra existencia —Otra voz, masculina, sonaba enojado.

—Jazz…—Replicó Rose cortante.

Así que ese era Jasper "El soldado" como le había llamado su padre, su madre había dicho que saludaran a su hermana, así que él también era su hermano. Los gemelos archivaron su tono de voz en sus cerebros, otro de sus tíos

—No somos cualquier humano, somos sus hijos y mi hermana es la imprimación de Seth, moriríamos antes de poner en peligro a las personas que mas amamos en este planeta.

—Nuestros padres nos acogieron cuando no teníamos a nadie más, nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente hace siete años y no teníamos otro familiar, debido a nuestra condición era muy improbable que nos adoptaran, hubiéramos pasado nuestra vida en orfanatos, o peor nos hubieran separado.

—¿Su condición? —Preguntó una curiosa voz femenina.

De nuevo los gemelos hicieron memoria y recordaron que ella había contestado cuando su padre llamó a la madre de Nessie, lo que la convertía a ella en Bella, la esposa de Edward y su tía.

Sin decir una palabra, los gemelos se quitaron los lentes oscuros que tenían sobre sus ojos. Al exponer sus ojos grises, hermosos pero sin duda desenfocados, un jadeo grupal de sorpresa fue su respuesta.

—¡Son ciegos! —Exclamó la dulce voz, Esme su… ¿Abuela?

—Si —Fue la seca respuesta de ambos, colocándose los lentes de nuevo a su posición.

—No pudimos dejarlos solos, Carlisle, Esme, estoy segura que pueden entenderlo.

—Si pero…—Carlisle se había quedado sin palabras.

—Los adoptamos apenas tuvimos la oportunidad, no les dijimos nada porque… bueno, sabíamos que no era correcto que nos mezcláramos con humanos, pero… nos enamoramos de los niños apenas los rescatamos de aquel auto en medio del bosque, no pudimos simplemente dejarlos al cuidado de una trabajadora social, lo más seguro es que los fueran a separar y no podíamos permitirlo.

—Mi visión —Interrumpió una voz algo más fina y que, antes, estaba llena de alegría; "la enana" o mejor dicho la otra hermana de sus padres, es decir la ultima de sus "tías", Alice.

—Entonces vino Seth y se imprimó de Vera —Continuó Rosalie —, él no podría alejarse de ella y verla sufrir en un orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad no era una opción, no podía adoptarla él mismo así que Emmett y yo los adoptamos; esperamos por que ustedes llamaran o aparecieran en cualquier momento cuando Alice tuviera una visión revelando nuestra decisión, pero ustedes nunca aparecieron y cuando llamaron era obvio que no tenían idea de lo que habíamos hecho.

Vera sintió de nuevo el brazo de Seth rodeándola.

—¡Seth! —Exclamó la voz curiosa —Seth cegó a Alice.

—Así es Bella, rápidamente no dimos cuenta que la licantropía de Seth no dejaba que Alice viera lo que habíamos hecho ni a los chicos pues siempre está con ellos.

—Solo tuvimos que alejarnos de ustedes y podríamos tenerlos a ellos —Agregó Seth señalando a los chicos —, todos ganamos, los chicos tendrían una familia, yo estaría con Vera, Emmett y Rosalie podrían cumplir su sueño de ser padres.

—Solo tuvieron que olvidarse de su familia para tener otra —Dijo su tío lee mentes, en voz baja.

—No era el plan perfecto Edward, pero era lo único que teníamos.

—Pero ellos son mortales —Interrumpió la voz enojada de "el soldado".

—¿Y?

—Es peligroso que sepan, no solo para nosotros sino también para ellos ¿Qué sucedería si los Vulturis se enteran de esto? —Explicó el soldado.

—No tienen porque enterarse, no tenemos contacto con ningún otro vampiro excepto ustedes que no sabían nada… hasta ahora —Su padre respondió seriamente.

—Están jugando con fuego.

—No, no lo hacemos. Vivimos apartados de la ciudad, si un vampiro viene nosotros nos vamos al departamento como hicimos con Tanya; y cuando los chicos se gradúen más tarde este año nos mudaremos a otro lugar para que continúen con su educación universitaria, en ese lugar nos haríamos pasar por sus primos ya que ellos serian tan mayores para no parecer nuestros hijos y…

—¿Lo tienen todo planeado, no? —Preguntó Edward algo sarcástico.

—Por supuesto, no somos idiotas Edward, pensamos en todo antes de decidirnos hacer algo como eso —Vera y Henry nunca habían escuchado a su madre hablar de esa manera tan fría e indignada.

—¿Qué harán cuando parezcan sus padres? ¿O sus abuelos? —La voz enojada cuestionó de nuevo.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

—¿Planean transformarlos? —Preguntó el que los chicos habían entendido era le padre de sus padres, Carlisle.

—¡NO! —Exclamaron Rose, Emm y Seth a la vez.

—¿Crees que podrás verlos morir? Rose.

—¡Jasper! —Reprochó la voz de Alice.

—No Alice, ellos deben hacerle frente, ellos son humanos, son frágiles y podrían morir por cualquier cosa, ya sea por llegar a viejos o por algún accidente, a la final ellos _van a morir_, ¿Podrás observarlos sufriendo y simplemente dejarlos ir?

Los chicos no dejaron de notar, que el problema aquí no era su ceguera, de hecho la habían pasado completamente por alto, el problema era que ambos eran humanos y en comparación con cualquiera de los presentes ellos eran como copas de fino cristal entre copas de duro diamante. Era extraño que ahora los juzgados por ser diferentes fueran ellos, en lugar de sus padres o Seth.

—¿Creen que podrán resistir la tentación de mantenerlos a su lado para siempre? —Continuó el tal Jasper sin piedad —¿Cuando lo único que tendrían que hacer es morderlos? ¿Cuántos años de vida les esperan? ¿Cuarenta, cincuenta años quizá? Eso no es nada para nosotros.

Los chicos se tensaron por la sugerencia, ellos jamás habían pensado en convertirse y sus padres les aseguraron que no los obligarían. Nunca.

—Jasper detente, estas asustando a los chicos —La voz amable pidió.

—Sé que los estoy asustando mamá, puedo sentirlo; pero ellos deban saber en que están metidos, no estamos jugando un juego de rol, esto es la vida real.

—¡Nosotros sabemos muy bien donde estamos! —Replicó Henry dejando de un lado el miedo a lo que había dicho ese Jasper y ahora sintiéndose enojado con él —, tenemos perfectamente claro lo que son nuestros padres, lo que es Seth y lo que son ustedes. No vamos a salir corriendo, no importa lo que digas. Nuestros padres nos han amado a pesar de nuestra ceguera y nosotros los amamos a pesar de su naturaleza sobrenatural. Ellos nos prometieron no cambiarnos y nosotros les creemos y confiamos en ellos.

—Somos una familia y la familia se apoya en los buenos y malos momentos, mamá y papá nunca nos harían daño, incluso si eso significa vernos morir sin que ellos nos transformen, conocemos su pasado y como ninguno quiso realmente transformarse en vampiro, no nos someterían a eso sin nuestro permiso, es más apostaría que si quisiéramos transformarnos tendríamos que rogarles.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Emmett nunca se había sentido más orgulloso de sus hijos que al verlos enfrentarse a Jasper de esa manera.

—Ser un vampiro no es una maldición, tienen alma igual que cualquier humano, quien diga lo contrario es un imbecil que definitivamente no los conoce, sin alma no serias capaz de amar como ellos nos aman a nosotros, si ellos no hubieran sido transformados nunca los hubiéramos conocido, así que estoy agradecido de que sean lo que son.

Terminó Henry dando un paso adelante con la cabeza en alto, luciendo orgulloso y decidido, Vera se separó del agarre de Seth y se colocó a su lado, apoyando sus palabras, tomó su mano.

Los Cullen nuevamente se habían quedado sin habla.

—Los han criado magníficamente —Expresó Carlisle impresionado con la tenacidad de los chicos.

—Gracias —Dijimos mi adorada Rosalie y yo, con algo de diversión.

Observamos a nuestros hijos, dejando fluir nuestro orgullo y amor hacia ellos; jamás los había amado más que en este momento, cuando defendían a la familia de esa manera.

—Realmente se aman Carlisle, se adoran mutuamente —Comentó Jasper afectado por los sentimientos que captaba de nosotros.

—No mienten, los chicos realmente creen todo lo que dijeron —Agregó Edward sonando, para sorpresa del día, sorprendido.

—Mamá, papá, ¿Todo el tiempo es así? —Preguntó Henry señalando con su cabeza en dirección a Edward y Jasper. Solté una pequeña carcajada, Rose y Seth un suspiro.

—Si Henry, todo el tiempo.

—Debo admitir que eso era algo que no extrañaba —Comentó mi Rose con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Jasper y Edward nos dirigieron una mirada asesina, mientras el resto nos reíamos suavemente.

—¿Y ahora que? —Preguntó Jasper enojado, observando a Carlisle. Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente.

Carlisle nos observó fijamente, luego a mis hijos y de nuevo a nosotros. Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida, estaba entre mi antigua familia y la nueva; lo que decidiera Carlisle marcaría nuestra vida para siempre. Luego mi padre soltó un suspiro que sonó a resignación, se acercó a mis hijos que seguían un paso delante de nosotros, mi primer instinto era interponerme en entre mi padre y ellos, pero me contuve, Carlisle nunca lastimaría a un ser humano mucho menos a unos adolescentes que no tenían culpa de nada. Sin mencionar que sabía lo importante que eran ellos para nosotros.

—Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen —Mi cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, sentí a Rosalie suspirando aliviada y recostándose de mí —, soy un doctor.

Mis hijos sonrieron ampliamente, tanto, que pensé que sus mejillas se romperían para sonreír mas, el alivio en ellos fue demasiado obvio, al igual que su alegría.

—Un placer conocerle doctor Cullen —Contestaron educadamente mis hijos al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor, llámenme Carlisle o… _abuelo_ si prefieren.

Mis hijos quedaron paralizados por un segundo, observé como Vera apretaba el agarre en el brazo de Henry y como este le correspondía, estaban emocionados y estaban intentando contenerse mutuamente.

—Abuelo…—Susurraron los chicos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre era increíble, era la que reservaba para Nessie y en ese momento supe que Carlisle ya los consideraba sus nietos, si hubiera podido llorar, las lágrimas estarían surcando mi rostro en esos momentos. Sentí a Rosalie sollozar a mi lado y la acerqué a mí.

—Tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo —Agregó mi madre colocándose a un lado de Carlisle. —Soy Esme, su abuela.

Sentí la mano de Seth en mi hombro e intercambiamos una sonrisa conmovida, poco a poco el resto de los Cullen se estaban presentando a mis niños, no solo con sus nombres sino también con sus "títulos familiares", tías, prima, tíos.

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible —Susurró Seth, le observé de nuevo y vi como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Asentí, sintiendo como una paz que no había sentido _nunca _me rodeaba.

—Yo tampoco, mi amigo. Yo tampoco.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó o no? ¡Dejen sus opiniones, dudas o criticas!**

**¡Un beso a Todas!**

**Yari Cullen Black. **


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama si me pertence. **

**Bueno chicas, les tengo Dos buenas noticias: 1) Dentro de dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, osea PODRÉ ESCRIBIR CUANDO QUIERA! 2)Tengo una laptop propia, lo que significa que REALMENTE voy a escribir xD E****n cuanto salga de Vacaciones prometo actualizar, maximo, cada diez dias! **

**Aquí les dejó el cap 11. Por cierto, la canción de este cap se llama "Es tu amor" de Hany Kauam... **

**Ultima cosa: Este capi va dedicado a BEASTYLE quien se ha preocupado por mí y mis historias, espero que disfrutes del cap!**

**Capítulo 11.**

—Que piano tan magnifico ¿Aún tocas Rose? —Preguntó Edward y escuché pasaba sus dedos por las teclas de mi piano.

Mamá, papá y Seth soltaron una pequeña risa y antes de que alguien explicara la razón, mi tío Edward se dirigió a mí.

—Henry ¿Tocas el piano? — No creo poder acostumbrarme a eso de que alguien pueda leer las mentes de todos.

—Es el mejor pianista que he conocido —Agregó mi padre, en un tono extraño en él. Orgulloso pero burlón a la vez. Desde que los Cullen habían llegado noté como mi padre parecía estar más bromista que de costumbre.

Sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre mí, sentí mi piel enrojecer pero asentí hacia mi tío.

—¿El mejor? —Preguntó mi abuela Esme en un tono asombrado.

—El mejor, mamá —Aseguró mi madre.

—Creo que están siendo muy subjetivos —Agregó Jasper… er mi otro tío.

—Supongo que hay que escucharlo entonces —Sentenció mi prima.

—Adelante hermano —Me animó Vera.

Me acerqué al piano, pero escuché como mi tío Edward estaba refunfuñando y sonando totalmente incrédulo. Lo que solo me animó a demostrarle que sí era el mejor pianista de la casa. Decidí comenzar con la canción que le había escrito a mi madre, cuando nos contaron la verdad sobre nuestro pasado.

_Es tu amor que me hace revivir_

_Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz_

_Que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir._

_Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar_

_Es tu amor que me dice la verdad_

_Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar._

—Es increíble... —Dijo el abuelo Carlisle. Sonreí por su obvia sorpresa.

—La escribió cuando tenia catorce —Añadió mi madre orgullosa.

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_Es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños._

—Fantástico. —Exclamó mi tío Jasper.

—Eres asombroso —Me alabó mi tía Alice tocándome suavemente un hombro. Le sonreí sin dejar de tocar.

_Es tu amor un mañana, un sonreír_

_Es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí_

_Es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril._

_Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré_

_Es tu amor un siempre te cuidaré_

_Es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe._

Justo antes de terminar la canción, sentí como mi madre se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la cabeza me susurró al oído:

—La canción que te enseñé. La especial.

Sabiendo perfectamente a cual se refería, terminé mi canción e hice el cambio de ritmo sin detenerme y de manera que no fuera brusca. Era la última canción que me enseñó por su complejidad, apenas la había tocado porque a mi madre la ponía nostálgica y algo triste. Llevaba unas pocas notas cuando escuché porque era _la canción especial_.

—Es mi canción —La voz de mi abuela Esme sonaba realmente conmovida.

—Te acordaste… —Dijo mi tío Edward con aprobación en su tono.

—No me fue fácil, pero la había escuchado tantas veces que a la final pude recordar cada nota.

—¿Qué dices Edward? ¿Es mi hijo un genio o que? —Preguntó mi padre luego de que acabara la canción.

—Estoy impresionado… —Sentí a alguien colocarse a mi lado y luego su voz sonando justo a mi lado —, veamos si puedes seguirme chico.

Comprendí enseguida la situación, al escuchar como mi tío tocaba el piano… Era I.M.P.R.E.S.I.O.N.A.N.T.E; me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar su interpretación del "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. Tocaba incluso mejor que mi madre. Claro que no contaba porque ella era un ser sobrenatural y tenia ventajas sobre los humanos.

—Será mejor que nunca digas eso en voz alta —Me dijo al oído con diversión; yo le sonreí y en el momento adecuado me uní a su interpretación.

Mi madre y yo la tocábamos todo el tiempo y no pude evitar preguntarme si lo había hecho pensando en el momento en que yo fuera capaz de tocarla junto a él.

—Tienes toda la razón, ella pensó que no iba a ser posible, pero no perdió la esperanza; Rose sabe que esta es una de mis canciones favoritas para tocar al piano.

—¿Cómo lo…—Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, sentí un rápido y frío toque en mi frente. Su dedo sin duda.

—La estoy leyendo ahora mismo, tal como a ti —Hice una mueca, no me gustaba que estuviera en mi cabeza —, lo siento no puedo evitarlo —Se disculpó y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo antes —, está recordando todas las veces que tocaron esta canción —Lo más increíble del asunto, para mí al menos, es que no perdió el ritmo de la canción cuando me tocó o mientras me leía. Lo escuché reír por lo bajo —, tengo ciertas ventajas por ser… _"un ser sobrenatural"_ —Repitió lo que pensé antes y me sonrojé— además como te dije, es una de mis favoritas, puedo tocarla con los ojos cerrados.

—Presumido —Susurró enseguida mi padre.

—Yo también puedo tocarla con los ojos cerrados —Agregué sonriendo. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando sentí como alborotaba mi cabello rápidamente.

—Chico listo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

—¡Mamá! No puedes cocinar tú, eres una invitada en mi casa.

Mi madre sonaba exasperada, pero claro ya era la tercera vez que mi abuela insistía que ella haría la cena para todos sus nietos por primera vez.

Los fuertes brazos de Seth me abrazaron por detrás mientras yo reía divertida por la situación con mi madre. Incliné mi cuello para recibir un beso detrás de mi oreja.

—Seth.

—No ahora Jake —Respondió con sus labios aun pegados a mi piel, mandando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Seth! —Con un bufido, Seth se alejó de mí pero no antes de darme otro beso.

—Voy, voy…

Supe que salieron de la casa, porque sentí la puerta una corriente de aire frío entrar.

—Ven conmigo, siéntate pequeña Vera —Unas frías y delicadas manos, me guiaron hacia el sofá.

—No soy pequeña —Me quejé ante mi tía Alice. La melodiosa risa de mi tío Jasper me hizo notar que él se encontraba a mi otro lado.

Era extraño tener a tantos vampiros alrededor; acostumbrada a solo mi madre y padre, me sabia su aroma, la presión que ejercían sobre el sofá, incluso el ritmo de su fingida respiración y podía distinguirlos antes de que ellos hablaran o me tocaran; con tantas personas nuevas era difícil seguir el ritmo de quienes estaban cerca y quienes no.

—Te acostumbraras, nos veras muy seguido de ahora en adelante y podrás distinguirnos sin sentirte extraña —La voz de mi tío Edward, sonó desde mi izquierda. Le sonreí algo incomoda, sabiendo que me había leído la mente.

—No estas ayudando mucho con su incomodidad Edward —Le dijo mi tío Jasper sarcásticamente.

—Bella, por favor anula el poder de tu esposo; está asustando a mi hija —Le pidió mi padre, estaba detrás de mí y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Me sentí agradecida y sumamente curiosa.

—¿No que no podías evitarlo tío? —Cuestionó Henry acercándose desde el piano.

—Yo no puedo, mi esposa si.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunté curiosa.

—Bella tiene la habilidad de colocar campos de fuerzas mentales alrededor de las personas, de esa manera habilidades que afecten la mente, son inútiles.

—¡Genial! —Exclamamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo. Escuchamos una risa divertida de parte de todos.

—Tía Alice puede ver el futuro, tío Jazz puede sentir y, en algunos casos, controlar las emociones —Agregó Nessie para nosotros.

—Increíble —Repetimos nuevamente mi hermano y yo.

—Y Reneesme puede crear ilusiones —Nos informó mi tía Bella, sonando tan orgullosa como mi madre cuando presumía de Henry.

—¿Cómo así? —Preguntamos Henry y yo, sumamente interesados.

—Puedo implantar imágenes directo a sus cerebros, normalmente recuerdos o incluso puedo colocarlos en una pesadilla —Agregó con voz fingidamente macabra.

Intentaba asustarnos, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Henry, que se había colocado delante de mí en el suelo, apretó mi rodilla y preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Podrías hacerlo con nosotros? —Me tensé, la emoción inundándome al entender lo que mi hermano pedía —¿Puedes mostrarnos a mi mamá y papá?

El silencio inundó la sala.

Nunca habíamos visto el rostro de nuestros padres pues al conocerlos habíamos perdido la vista, no había nada más en este mundo que deseara que ver sus rostros… colocar en mi mente una imagen fiel de aquellos seres a los que amaba tanto en lugar de una imagina pobremente, mi madre y padre, Seth, mi hermano, ahora también a los Cullen.

—¿Podrías hacerlo Nessie? —Preguntó mi madre desde la puerta. Su voz estaba llena de emoción.

—Yo…eh… ¿Abuelo?

—Mmm…—Carlisle sonó pensativo y con cuidado agregó —, el accidente les provocó un daño en los nervios ópticos no en el cerebro, según lo que me dijeron ¿no? —Mis padres debieron asentir o algo porque luego siguió —, no debería haber ningún problema entonces. Intenta Ness.

—Puedes hacerlo hija —Le animaron sus padres.

—Ok, aquí voy.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Mi sobrina se acercó a mis hijos; Alice se levantó y yo tomé su lugar a un lado de mi hija, mientras que Emmett reemplazaba a Jasper. Coloqué una mano sobre la de Vera y la otra sobre la de Henry, Emmett me imitó; observé a toda mi familia y noté sus rostros expectantes y concentrados, al llegar a Alice me di cuenta que estaba teniendo una visión y sonriendo levemente, con esperanza me concentré en mis hijos y sobrina.

Reneesme toco a cada uno en su frente y cerró sus ojos; mi ojos se clavaron en los de mis hijos quienes se habían quitado sus lentes oscuros y mantenían los suyos abiertos, de repente vi como las lagrimas se formaban en ambos y caían por sus mejillas, me preocupé pensando que de alguna manera estaban sufriendo, pero luego sus labios temblaron y unas sonrisas se formaron poco a poco en sus labios.

—Son hermosos —Exclamó Vera. La adoración teñía su voz.

—Mamá tu cabello brilla como el sol… papá el tuyo es como la noche —La admiración en su tono hizo que sollozara de felicidad. Si no hubiera estado sentada probablemente me hubiera caído pues sentía mis piernas débiles como nunca desde que me había convertido.

—Podemos verlos, realmente podemos verlos —Anunciaron ambos con devoción y felicidad, nunca los había escuchado así. Sentí sus manos apretando las mías e intercambié una mirada con Emmett, mi esposo estaba tan emocionado, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y sabia que de haber sido humanos estaríamos llorando como ellos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están llorando? —Seth corrió hacia mis hijos preocupado, antes de que pudiera apartar a Reneesme, Carlisle y Jacob lo detuvieron pero Vera habló primero.

—¿Puedes mostrármelo a él? —Casi le rogó a su prima.

—Por supuesto —Accedió—¿Henry?

—También quiero verlo.

—Aquí vamos —Exclamó sonando feliz.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

No entendía que estaba pasando, mientras discutia con Jacob sobre decirle a mi hermana acerca de mi imprimación con Vera, regresé rápidamente a la casa al sentir el aroma de lágrimas, sabiendo que los únicos humanos en la habitación eran los chicos, entré para encontrarme a Reneesme tocando la frente de ambos y… haciéndoles llorar.

Carlisle se interpuso justo antes de poder llegar a ella y Jacob me detuvo por un brazo, sin embargo fue la voz llena de emoción de Vera lo que me detuvo realmente.

La observé y cuando noté la sonrisa de ambos chicos me tranquilicé entre los brazos que me mantenían cautivo. Me concentré en ambos intentando adivinar que estaba pasando.

—Madre te quedaste corta con su descripción —Anunció Vera con una enorme sonrisa —, es completamente maravilloso.

Rosalie rió mezclado con un sollozo y le dio un beso en la frente a Vera. No entendia porque estaba así, no me gustaba verla a ella o nadie de mi familia llorando, pues en los siete años que llevo con Rose podia saber cuando estaria llorando de ser humana.

—Lo estas viendo a través de ojos de enamorada cariño, por supuesto que lo vez mejor de lo que es.

—No son mis ojos madre, son los de Nessie.

—Eso no cambia nada hija, tu percepción de él es como si lo estuvieras viendo tú; estoy segura que Henry lo vi sencillamente como otro hombre común y corriente.

Henry bufó divertido. Yo fruncí el seño.

—¿Que esta pasando? —Pregunté de nuevo.

—Ness esta usando su poder para enseñarle a los chicos como lucimos —Edward me contestó.

Mi boca probablemente tocó el piso en aquellos momentos, ganándome una risa general; nunca se me había ocurrido que Nessie podría pasar por alto el impedimento físico de los chicos y mostrarle imágenes, mucho menos que las usaran para, finalmente, vernos.

Me concentré en los rostros de Henry y Vera, nunca y me refiero a realmente nunca, los había visto con tal mascara de felicidad en sus rostros, ni siquiera cuando corrían sobre mí o cuando Rose y Emmett regresaron después de su semana con Tanya; las lagrimas los hacían ver como ángeles caídos recibiendo sus alas de nuevo, casi sin darme cuenta, mis propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Estos son ustedes mismos —Escuché que dijo Nessie, pero sonó a lo lejos, había caído en una especie de trance mientras observaba a Vera, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, simplemente la observaba y me perdía, solo existía ella y nadie más a mi alrededor.

—Eres espantosa Vera —Bromeó Henry. Ganándose una risa de parte de toda la familia y un regaño de sus padres.

—Igual que tu hermanito —Replicó ella.

De nuevo escuché la risa de todos, como algo lejano. Estaba en un túnel donde todo era oscuro y mi luz era Vera de la manera más hermosa que alguna vez la hubiera visto, rodeada de su familia y tan feliz que lágrimas de dicha se derramaban de sus ojos. Grabé a fuego esa imagen en mi mente. A su lado, como un resplandor más suave estaba Henry; aún en ese estado de hipnosis, Henry no me era ajeno.

—Y estos somos el resto de nosotros, el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme…

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

No dormimos esa noche, los Cullens se quedaron y Vera y yo nos reusamos a irnos a la cama, gracias a Dios era sábado y nuestros padres nos permitieron la desvelada. Los Cullen eran demasiado fascinantes, tantas historias que tenían que contarnos, sobre su pasado como humanos y sus vidas como vampiros, lo problemática que fue la relación entre mi tío Edward y mi tía Bella y el nacimiento de mi prima, una de las pocas semivampiros que existen; historias sobre mi padre y madre que probablemente no hubieran querido que nosotros supiéramos nunca y cientos de cosas más, sin mencionar las miles que aún faltaban por contar.

Eran las dos de la tarde, cuando mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolsillo, era Rien llamando; atendí aun estando en la sala, era inútil irme a otra habitación cuando todos los presentes, excepto Vera, podrían oír el otro lado de la conversación sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Qué tal amigo? _—_Saludé tranquilamente.

—_¡¿Que tal? ¡¿Se puede saber donde demonios estas? —_Me replicó sonando enojado.

—Wow, tranquilo Rien, estoy en mi casa ¿Qué pasa?

—_¡En tu casa! —_Exclamó indignado, lo escuché tomar aire y luego continuar_ —¿Qué día es hoy Henry? —_Preguntó pacientemente, yo fruncí el seño y escuché como los Cullen preguntaban con quien estaba hablando_._

—Mmm, ¿domingo?_ —_Respondí sin entender del todo esa pregunta.

—_Correcto y…¿Qué hacemos todos los domingos a la una Henry?_

El reconocimiento me golpeó.

—Mierda… el ensayo_ —_Susurré golpeándome en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—_Si, el ensayo —_Replicó sarcásticamente_._

—Yo… lo siento Rien, se me olvido por completo, es que…—Comencé a explicarle pero me interrumpió.

—_¡No me digas! ¿En serio se te olvido? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta— _Siguió sarcástico.

—Córtalo ya Rien_ —_Le dije molesto_ —, _ayer llegaron familiares de sorpresa y aún siguen aquí, se me olvidó avisarte que no iba hoy.

—_¿Familiares? —_Preguntó sonando sorprendido_._

No pude culparle, en todos los años como mejores amigos, nunca había mencionado que tuviera más familia que mis padres y Seth, claro que yo tampoco lo sabia.

—Si, familia. Como en tíos, abuelos y primos. Te explico todo mañana ¿de acuerdo? Es demasiado para hablarlo por teléfono.

—_¿Abuelos? ¿Primos? ¿De donde… ¿Cómo…_—Estaba obviamente impactado por la noticia, a la final decidió por la que era más importante para él: —_ ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre ellos? —_Me acusó.

—Porque yo tampoco sabia de su existencia Rien.

El silencio fue mi respuesta.

—_Yo… emm… bueno —_mi amigo sonaba desconcertado y por supuesto no sabia que decirme ante eso, así que decidí ayudarle un poco.

—Mañana te lo explico todo_ —_Prometí_—, _ellos siguen aquí y estamos conociéndonos todavía _—_Agregué con intención que Rien captó enseguida.

—_Oh, claro. Nos vemos mañana H, definitivamente tenemos que hablar sobre eso._

—Por supuesto amigo. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré.

—Me espera una extraña conversación mañana. ¿Qué voy a decirle? — Pregunté a nadie en particular.

Sentí unos brazos fríos rodeándome y un beso en mi frente; supe que no era mi madre, pero se sentía _casi _igual de cálido.

Era Esme.

—¿Es tu mejor amigo? —Me preguntó amablemente. Yo asentí —, dile la verdad.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté consternado.

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó mi tío Jasper.

—Tranquilo Jazz, solo digo que le diga que Rose y Emm los habían ocultado de nosotros porque pensaron que no aprobaríamos su adopción porque eran demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos.

—Eso es…—Me quedé sin palabras.

—¡Magnifico! No del todo cierto pero tampoco una mentira. Es perfecto abuela —Respondió mi prima por mí.

—Muy ingenioso abuela —Felicitó mi hermana.

—Años de torcer la verdad, hace que uno piense rápido.

—Gracias —Le dije sonriéndole.

—Es difícil tener amigos humanos y no poder decirles la verdad por completo —Aseguró mi tía Bella. Recordando su historia, supe que ella me entendía completamente.

—Lo es, pero Rien vale la pena. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, literalmente.

—Conoció a Rien en su clase de música en su primer día y desde entonces son inseparables —Agregó mi madre.

—Quiero conocerlo entonces —Sentenció Nessie.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Jacob sonando repentinamente celoso.

—Es el mejor amigo de mi primo, quiero conocerle.

Su sencilla replica hizo que sonriera.

—Entonces también debes conocer a Lyn, la mejor amiga de Vera —Agregó Seth.

—Pero por supuesto. Mañana, Jacob y yo los recogeremos del instituto y nos presentaran a sus amigos—Sentenció Nessie.

—Pero ese es mi trabajo —Replicó Seth.

—Mañana no.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Seth. Tú has disfrutado de ambos por muchos años, ahora me toca a mí.

—Jake…—Dijo suplicante Seth.

—Jake nada compañero, aun sigo enojado por no haberme dicho que habías imprimado.

—Eso no es justo —Se quejó nuevamente Seth. Y por primera vez pude imaginarme al gran lobo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca y tener la certeza de que estaba imaginandomelo correctamente.

—La vida no es justa —Concluyó el alpha.

Todos reímos al escuchar el gemido de Seth.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Así que mientras estaban en el juego estas… ocho personas se presentaron y resulta que son los padres y hermanos de tus padres?

Hice una mueca ante el tono incrédulo de mi mejor amigo, pero realmente no podía culparle así que solo asentí.

—¿Y ahora tienes, no solo un par de abuelos, sino dos tíos, dos tías y una prima?

—Y Jake, que es el esposo de mi prima. Asi que técnicamente también me gane un primo.

—Claro el hombre que fue el jefe Seth alguna vez —Dijo aun dudoso—, wow, H, te lo juro que si fuera otra persona no me lo creo. Parece sacado de una novela.

—¿Me lo estas diciendo a mí? Apenas había asimilado que Seth es ahora mi cuñado y de repente tengo nueve familiares más.

—Cierto… y ¿Cómo estas con todo eso? —Preguntó sonando realmente preocupado por mí. Le sonreí.

—Bueno el sábado sufrí una montaña rusa de sentimientos ¿sabes? Pero ellos son geniales, todos ellos. Mi prima, Nessie, quiere conocerte y también a Lyn.

—¿A mí? ¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo y Lyn la mejor amiga de Vera —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Se hizo un silencio y cuando no continué el preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Y…?

—Y nada, solo por eso quiere conocerlos.

—¿Estas bromeando, no?

—No, no lo estoy —Aseguré sonriendo. —, ella y Jake vienen a buscarnos hoy mismo para comer helado.

—¡¿Hoy? ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—Nada, solo quiere hacerlo —Respondí sencillamente—. Nessie no es una chica a la que puedas decirle que no facilmente.

—Seth estará feliz de no tener que hacer de chofer hoy —Agregó al notar que no le iba a responder de nuevo.

—Uno pensaría eso, pero realmente se quejó y ¿quieres saber la respuesta de mi prima?

—Claro, no puedo esperar.

—Dijo y estoy citándola _"Tú has disfrutado de ambos por muchos años, ahora me toca a mí"_

—Tu prima suena muy interesante —Comentó riendo y yo le seguí.

—No tienes idea de cuanto.

Las clases me pasaron muy lentas ese día. Cada vez que consultaba la hora luego de lo que me parecían horas resultaba que solo habían pasado unos minutos. Finalmente el timbre de salida sonó y Rien me acompañó hasta la entrada principal.

—¡HENRY! —Un escalofrío me recorrió entero al escuchar la voz de Ana, mi novia actual y a la cual había ignorado todo el fin de semana —¡¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS CONTESTADO TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA?

—Ana… yo…—No sabia que decir. Nunca me habían gritado de esa manera. No una chica al menos.

Y ella que parecía tan amable y tranquila.

—¡¿TÚ QUE?

—El estaba ocupado con su familia —Dijo una voz femenina y enojada detrás de nosotros.

Reneesme.

&.&.&.&.&.

Reneesme era una chica tranquila, por lo general, ella siempre habia conseguido lo que queria y no solo por lo consentida que la tenia toda la familia Cullen y Jacob, de acuerdo yo tambien la consentía, pero ese no es el caso; sino porque ella era una chica muy tenaz y preocupada por los suyos, aunque era tan solo una niña cuando recibimos la visita de los Vulturis allá en Forks, resultó ser muy posesiva con todos los que le importaban, lobos, vampiros... y ahora obviamente Henry y Vera.

—El estaba ocupado con su familia.

Los tres chicos, Henry, Rien y la que asumo era Ana, se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia nosotros. La chica nos observó a todos de arriba abajo, deteniendose sobretodo en Jacob y en mí; cuando encontró la mirada de Nessie, la chica estrechó sus ojos y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman... es más ¿Quien eres tu? — Si supiera que Nessie podia arrojarla a traves de la pared tras ella quizás se pensaria el tono insolente.

—Soy la prima de Henry— Le respondió ella en tono frío— ¿Y quien te crees tú que eres para hablarle así a él?

—Soy su novia.

—¿Henry?—Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo, en un tono que hizo que todos los hombres presentes nos estremecieramos.

Henry tragó pesado y asintió.

—Reneesme, Ana. Ana, Reneesme —Susurró.

Y el silencio nos invadió, ambas chicas se observaban de arriba abajo, en cualquier momento saltarian una sobre la otra, Rien que se habia colocado a mi lado parecia no saber si reirse o salir corriendo.

—Chicas...— Jacob intentó interrumpir pero solo empeoró todo, pues Ana se lo comió con la mirada lo que hizo que Ness le gruñera por lo bajo. Jacob decidió cerrar la boca, luego de la mirada asesina que le dio Nessie. Yo, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reirme. Siempre era agradable ver a mi alpha retroceder ante su pareja.

De nuevo guardamos un minuto de silencio, hasta que Henry lo rompió. Parecia como si hubiera salido de su estado de shock y aunque para el resto lucia completamente normal, yo supe que estaba enojado.

—Adios Ana...— Me susurró Rien, yo asentí en su dirección, él tambien notó el cambio en Henry. Rien podia leer en Hanry casi tambien como yo.

—Vayan a la camioneta, los seguiré en un segundo —Dijo en nuestra direccion suavemente, luego su tono se endureció—, Ana, sígueme.

Reneesme iba a protestar, pero yo la detuve. Henry podia parecer frágil pero era un chico muy fuerte y sin duda sabia manejar a una chica. No necesitaba la proteccion de nadie. Y menos la de su prima, eso podria avergonzarlo.

—Ya lo escucharon, vamonos.

—Pero ella...

—Henry puede controlarla, no es la primera loca con la que tiene que terminar...mmm ¿Nessie supongo?— Agregó Rien. Ella asintió, él pasó una mano sobre su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules se movian nerviosamente —, soy Rien, bueno mi nombre es realmente Hadrien pero prefiero que me digan Rien.

—Un placer conocerte Rien.

Para beneficio de Rien, hay que destacar que logró no babear por la sonrisa que Nessie le dió.

—Y yo su _esposo_, Jacob.

Ambos se saludaron cortésmente y de nuevo Rien demostró su inteligencia al dejar de ver a Nessie de reojo y seguir con la conversación observando hacia el piso.

—¿De verdad crees que vaya a terminar con ella? —Preguntó Nessie sin poder ocultar una sonrisa complacida con la idea.

—Por supuesto, Henry no dura mucho con sus novias, menos aquellas que terminan siendo muy posesivas y sin duda no soportará a una que le grite de esa manera— Respondió el chico, clavando sus ojos en los músculos de Jake, como recordatorio de a lo que tendria que enfrentarse sino dejaba de observar a su esposa.

—Estará perfectamente Ness — Le aseguré.

—Es que es tan joven y frágil.

—De frágil no tiene nada, créeme —Le repondí seriamente—, él es uno de los chicos más fuertes que he conocido.

—¿Joven? —Preguntó Rien sorprendido— ¿Cuantos años tienes tú?

—Veinte —Contestó automaticamente.

—¡Solo eres mayor por tres años! —Exclamó en reproche.

—Bueno si, pero lo acabo de conocer y es mas pequeño que yo, ya sean por tres años o veinte —Dijo torpemente Nessie, se habia enredado ella solita.

—Eso no es justo, como hermano menor por tan solo un año y primo menor por una semana, sé lo que se siente ser tratado como el más chico, no es algo muy lindo y seguro como conozco a Henry no le gustara que lo trates como a un niño pequeño.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso, Nessie —Agregué—, Henry es mayor que Vera y está muy orgulloso por eso.

—Y apuesto a que se aprovecha de eso en cada oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—Pues...—Dudé en responder eso, los ojos de Reneesme estaban tornandose demasiado brillantes y su sonrisa se volvió un poco malvada, mi instinto protector se elevó; sin embargo no me dio tiempo de terminar la frase.

—Lo ves, Vera me lo agradecerá. Henry tendrá que acostumbrarse a no ser el mayor ahora —Le di una mirada suplicante a Jake, pero el sólo se encogió de hombros, con una muy mal disimulada sonrisa divertida.

—A Henry no le va a gustar eso...—Dijo Rien.

—¿No va a gustarme que? —La voz de Henry hizo que Rien saltara en su lugar, para ser un humano, Henry era extremadamente silencioso y sigiloso, incluso Jacob y Nessie se sorprendieron de verle allí. Y Jacob me dió una mirada extraña.

—Nada —Le aseguré rapidamente, observando a todos lados buscando algo más que decir, me alegré el doble de lo normal cuando mis ojos se clavaron en Vera y Lyn.

—Allí viene tu hermana —Dije trantando de no sonar tan aliviado— ¡Vera, Lyn!

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Vera al escuchar mi grito y automaticamente otra pasó por mi rostro seguida de un suspiro, era tan hermosa.

—Estás maaaaaal Seth —Bromeó Rien, dandole un codazo a Henry.

—Déjame en paz.

—Solo espera a que Vera llegue amigo, los dos son tan empalagosos que te juro un dia de estos me tendrán que llevar al hospital por un coma diabético.

—¡Henry! —Le regañó Nessie—, no seas malo con Seth.

Los dos se pusieron a discutir, pero yo dejé de escucharles pues caminé hacia Vera, sin poder esperar hasta tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente.

—Hola hermosa —Saludé dandole un rapido beso en los labios y manteniendola cerca. Escuché un suspiro por parte de Lyn. La observé de reojo y noté su sonrisa conmovida.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Me preguntó sonriendome ampliamente. Acercandose más hacia mi.

—Desde que cruzaste la puerta cuando te dejé en la mañana.

Vera soltó una risita complacida y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Tambien te extrañé muchisimo —Susurró con su rostro pegado a mi pecho.

—¡Deja de acapararla Seth! —Me gritó Nessie, yo solté un gruñdo frustrado, Vera y Lyn rieron.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Antes me caias mucho mejor Reneesme.

Todo el mundo rio y nos acercamos hacia el grupo, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Vera y otro sobre el hombro de Lyn.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y todos reimos cuando Lyn se quejó de que Jacob fuera casado pero aún así felicitó a Nessie por atraparle, reimos aún más cuando pidió ir a la reserva para encontrarse uno de nosotros para sí misma; Rien no se tomó muy bien el comentario.

Fuimos a comer helado, el resto del dia fue fantástico, reimos y contamos historias para que todos pudieramos conocernos realmente, Reneesme estaba muy interesada en las historias sobre sus primos y sus mejores amigos, fue maravilloso ver a los chicos tan relajados y felices.

Regresamos a la casa, cuando ya era de noche; Me quedé en la habitación de Vera hasta que se durmió, con ella entre mis brazos no pude evitar darme cuenta como cambiaron las cosas en un fin de semana, Nessie estaba hablando con Rose y Emmett en la sala hasta que Edward y Bella fueron a buscarlos. Toda la situación habia pasado de ser una fantasia que podia romperse en cualquier momento hasta convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad.

Solo me faltaba mi hermana.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y prometo que el próximo será mas entrentenido. Un beso a todas!**

**Yari Cullen Black.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

Acostado sobre mi cama, tenía aquella canción en mi cabeza.

"_Tú que sigues sin llegar, que estas al otro lado de este mar, de gente que camina sin mirar"_

Estar rodeado de tantas parejas felices me estaba afectando. Gracias a Dios ni mi tío Edward o si quiera Jasper habían dicho nada; claro que mientras estuviera con ellos no tenia ningún problema en estar feliz y que mis pensamientos fueran agradables.

"_Tú que sabes que estoy yo, contigo en esta desesperación, por que seguimos separados"_

Pero apenas estaba solo en mi cuarto, el anhelo por un amor verdadero me golpeaba duro. Lo cual era bueno para mi inspiración a la hora de escribir canciones, pero era pésimo para mi estado de ánimo.

"_Tú a quien yo llamo tú, esa mujer que no conozco aun, que tanto extraño"_

Ahora ni siquiera tenía una novia para distraerme y gracias a Nessie, Rien estaba saliendo con Lyn.

Aún estaba sorprendido de cómo sucedió eso.

—_Harán una excelente pareja, te lo aseguro._

—_Se conocen desde hace años y ninguno ha mostrado el más mínimo interés por el otro prima —Protestó mi hermana._

—_Es cierto Ness, además escuchaste a Lyn, ella quiere a alguien como Seth y Jacob, moreno, alto y fuerte Rien es todo lo contrario —Agregué. Nessie se había asegurado de mostrarnos a nuestros mejores amigos también._

—_Yo noté una…mmm chispa entre ellos, cada vez que Lyn decía algo sobre los Quileutes, Rien se molestaba._

—_En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo —Comentó Seth. —, pude ver asomarse al monstruos de los ojos verdes, cada vez que Lyn mencionaba a algún chico._

—_No lo sé. De verdad Lyn nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de Rien._

—_Bueno eso no quiere decir nada Vera _—_Le respondió Jacob _—_, tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta ella misma. Siempre que salimos terminan uno al lado del otro._

_Para esos momentos ya habíamos salido los siete, unas cuatro veces; cada una mejor que la anterior, nos llevábamos perfectamente y Nessie y Jacob encajaron con nosotros como si fueran un guante hecho a la medida._

—_Se los digo chicos, esos dos deben estar juntos y yo voy hacer que pase._

_Sentenció mi prima, sabía que ni Vera ni yo le creímos en ese momento._

Y hoy, tres semanas después de esa conversación, Rien me había cancelado para salir en una gran cita con Lyn. Estaban celebrando su aniversario de una semana. Cuando me lo dijo, sonaba tan malditamente feliz, que no tuve el corazón para burlarme por tener un aniversario de tan sólo una semana.

Ahora estaba completamente solo en un sábado por la tarde, pues mi mejor amigo estaba con su novia, mi hermana estaba con su novio, Jake y Ness estaban de cacería, y mis padres estaban en una doble cita con mis tíos Edward y Bella. Ya había hecho la tarea, no tenía ánimos de tocar y la maldita canción deprimente no salía de mi cabeza, ya la había escrito, tanto la letra como la melodía.

"_Tú que escuchas mi canción, que has entendido esta declaración, ven a mis brazos, que yo, no quiero seguir así, fingiendo que soy feliz, cuando te busco en otros labios"_

Gemí y me retorcí en la cama. De repente comencé a sentirme mal, y no me refería a sentimentalmente, sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba y comencé a temblar.

Me había enfermado, genial… ¿Qué podría ser peor?

&.&.&.&.&.

—Mi mamá quiere reunirse con nosotros, amor —Maverick le dijo al oído, como saludo.

—Claro, ¿Vamos a su casa? —Leah giró su rostro hacia él, pidiendo un beso que Mav le dio encantado.

—Si, me doy un baño y nos vamos.

—¿Debería de ponerme algo en especial? —Preguntó Leah observando sus sencillos pantalones de Jean oscuros y camisa manga larga de color azul media noche. Maverick la observó de arriba abajo y le sonrió pícaramente.

—Tú siempre estas perfecta cariño —Leah le sonrió y lo atrajo por un beso más apasionado.

_Grrr..._

Con un suspiro, Leah se alejó de su prometido y le envió a ducharse, quejándose internamente con su loba por no dejarla en paz cuando disfrutaba tanto de Maverick, había probado ser un hombre excepcional y Leah no pensaba dejarlo por un capricho de su maldición.

Al cabo de una hora, estaban entrando en la mansión de la familia de Maverick, cada vez que iba, Leah se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no sólo porque la familia de Maverick era extraordinariamente adinerada, Leah se había acostumbrado a estar alrededor de personas con mucho dinero, después de todo había vivido con los Cullen por bastantes años, pero a diferencia de los Cullen, los padres y hermanos de Maverick, eran unos presumidos, materialistas de corazón en forma de monedas de oro. Cómo Maverick había resultado tan amable y sencillo, era un misterio.

Tomando aire y fingiendo una sonrisa, Leah entró a la mansión y saludó a la madre de Maverick.

—Susana, que encantador verte de nuevo —Saludó hipócritamente. De ninguna manera iba a demostrar que estaba intimidada.

Su loba gruñó, odiaba a Susana casi tanto como la misma Leah, era bueno que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo.

—Leah —Le saludó ella fríamente. No era secreto ni para Leah ni para Maverick, que Susana quería a otra mujer para su hijo menor. Una que fuera más… elegante y delicada. Alguien se acercó a ellos desde el pasillo. Leah suprimió un gruñido, sus sentidos de lobo le habían dicho quien era.

—¡Marisa! —La voz de Mav, sonó sorprendida mientras observaba a la recién llegada.

—Espero que no les importe, me conseguí con Marisa mientras terminaba de almorzar con tu padre, le pedí que me acompañara ya que tu padre se fue a jugar golf con sus amigos.

Leah se contuvo de mostrarle sus dientes, apenas, mientras Susana la veía con una sonrisa suficiente, Marisa era la exnovia de Mav. Leah la fulminó con la mirada pero luego forzó una sonrisa y se giró en su dirección.

Marisa era una rubia completamente hermosa, con cuerpo de modelo, le recordaba a la rubia Cullen, pero toda Marisa era operado por supuesto, Leah podía saberlo con solo verla, todo su tiempo como entrenadora física le había enseñado a reconocer un cuerpo hecho por un bisturí, en lugar de por trabajo duro.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Mav —Marisa se arrojó sobre Maverick, quien casi se cae por el asalto, Leah rodó sus ojos y de manera poco sutil la alejo de su prometido, colocándose ella misma bajo el brazo de Maverick y dándole un beso apenas apropiado para el publico.

Maverick le sonrió ampliamente y Leah se aseguró de devolver la sonrisa, la cual se hizo más amplia y ligeramente malvada cuando se giró hacia Susana y Marisa.

—No hay ningún problema Susie —Susana odiaba el sobrenombre y Leah se aseguraba de usarlo cada vez que podía —, lo siento Marisa pero apenas puedo separarme de _mi hombre_, desde que _nos comprometimos_.

La loba de Leah seguía gruñendo, si era porque odiaba a Marisa y a Susana o porque no le gustaba que intentaran arrebatarle lo que era suyo, no lo sabía, pero aunque a su loba no le agradaba Mav como su compañero no le gustaba que intentaran quitárselo, era extraño, pero así era. Además había pasado una semana y media desde su ultima transformación y estaba realmente inquieta dentro de ella, si no tenia cuidado terminaría desgarrando la garganta de su futura suegra, en cuatro patas.

Para el final de la tarde Leah podía sentir sus manos temblando ligeramente, Susana había estado comentando sobre los tiempos en que Maverick y Marisa salían juntos, diciendo que hacían una adorable pareja y que todo el mundo, ósea su circulo de idiotas presumidos, lamentaban el rompimiento, además de soportar los vanos intentos de coqueteos por parte de Marisa, quien parecía no poder sacar sus manos lejos de Maverick; Leah en cambio se encargó de hablar sobre los arreglos de su boda; pero fue cuando Marisa le preguntó sobre su familia y sus orígenes, de manera despectiva, que Leah tuvo que salir del salón principal para calmarse antes de transformarse.

La mataba lucir débil frente a los demás, pero sobretodo ante sí misma, ya que no podía controlar a su loba.

Maverick le había seguido, ella se había encerrado en el baño, abrazándose a sí misma para intentar controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

—¿Leah? ¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento que mi madre y Marisa se hayan comportado así, te prometo que nos iremos ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo?

Leah solo pudo gemir en acuerdo, mientras trataba duramente de no transformarse. La loba tenía sed de sangre, por los comentarios sobre la ausente familia de Leah. Su madre estaba demasiado mayor para volar en avión al otro lado del continente sólo para conocer a Maverick y su hermano… pues hace tiempo que no hablaba con Seth.

Leah siguió respirando, concentrándose fuertemente en mantener su forma humana y cuando dejó de retorcerse sobre sí misma, abrió la puerta del baño y pudo escuchar como Maverick le reclamaba a su madre en voz alta, no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca lo había escuchado levantando la voz, por regla general era pacífico; a los pocos segundos Mav apareció a su lado, y sin despedirse se marcharon de aquella mansión de pesadilla.

—Lo siento cariño, no sabia que Marisa iba a estar allí…—Mav sonó bastante arrepentido.

—No es tu culpa —Dijo con sus dientes apretados y sus manos ocultas a sus costados.

Iba a transformarse y no iba a poder evitarlo. Solo esperaba poder llegar a casa y correr detrás del bosque sin que Maverick la viera en esa condición; por un momento el rostro marcado de su prima le vino a la mente y gimió angustiada; Maverick le colocó una mano sobre la pierna y su loba aulló fuertemente en protesta.

"_Incorrecto"_ Leah se alejó del toque como si le quemara, no podía soportar pelear con su loba estando tan cerca del cambio; se sintió terrible al notar la expresión herida de Mav.

Después de los peores diez minutos de su vida, tanto por tener que controlarse como por la tensión del auto, finalmente llegaron a su casa. Leah saltó del auto, antes de que Maverick se detuviera totalmente.

—¡Leah! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Le gritó él corriendo detrás de ella —Lo siento.

—No me sigas Mav, por favor —Leah le rogó, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?_ Gritaba en su mente desesperada.

Luego de unos pocos pasos dentro de los árboles, el cuerpo de Leah convulsionó violentamente y en seguida se encontró en cuatro patas aullando al cielo nocturno, un grito masculino hizo que observara sobre su hombro, la mirada horrorizada de Maverick fue su recompensa, se había caído sobre su trasero por la impresión, le dijo a Leah todo lo que tenía que saber, la había visto, Maverick la había visto transformarse. Y estaba aterrorizado de ella. Todo había acabado.

¿Podía ser esto peor?

&.&.&.&.&.

Una pequeña mano fría se colocó en la frente de Henry, este suspiró con placer, su cuerpo dolía por todos lados, se sentía como si estuviera en un sauna. Se acercó al cuerpo frío que estaba junto a él.

—Está hirviendo —Dijo una melodiosa voz preocupada. Henry terminó abrazándose a la delgada figura, su cuerpo se sentía refrescante y esa voz era como la de un ángel cantándole —Pobrecito.

—Tenemos que llamar a Carlisle —Dijo otra voz, esta vez una masculina, pero igual de preocupada.

Henry las conocía, pero no lograba concentrarse demasiado. No eran ni su madre ni su padre, ni siquiera era su hermana o Seth. ¿Quién estaba con él? Se quejó cuando la mano dejó su frente.

—¡No!

—Shh… lo siento —La mano volvió a su frente, y mejor aún comenzó a pasear por todo su rostro —, todo estará bien, Henry.

¡Alice! Si tía Alice por supuesto.

—Carlisle, es Henry, Alice tuvo una visión sobre él y vinimos de inmediato, tiene fiebre muy alta.

¡Su tío Jasper! Claro, donde estaba su tía Alice su esposo estaba con ella.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente.

—¿Rose? ¿Emm? ¿Están aquí? —La voz de Seth sonaba preocupada. —Algo le pasa a Vera.

—Seth, somos Alice y yo, sube. Henry tampoco está muy bien —Jasper le respondió con voz más relajada.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Henry se levantó de golpe, Alice tuvo que ayudarlo para que no se cayera de nuevo.

—Tranquilo —Le susurró al oído.

—¿Vera? —Preguntó preocupado, Seth entró en la habitación con Vera en sus brazos.

—¿Henry? —Su hermana abrió los ojos, buscándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Alice no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Le encantaba cuando ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—No, me siento fatal —Respondió Henry con voz baja.

—Creo que estoy en un horno —Agregó Vera con su voz tan débil como la de su hermano, Henry asintió en acuerdo, acercándose más a su tía. Jasper le observó y luego se dirigió a Seth.

—Dámela, podré ayudarla —Pidió Jasper, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Vera, Seth gruñó enojado. Pero ante la ceja levantada de Jasper le entregó a Vera.

Ella suspiró feliz ante el frío cuerpo de su tío y se acurrucó más cerca.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó sin dejar de observar a los hermanos. —Ellos no se enferman casi nunca y no era más que un pequeño resfriado de máximo tres días.

—Eso te íbamos a preguntar nosotros —Jasper habló mientras se sentaba en la cama de Henry con Vera aún es sus brazos. —Tienes más experiencia con los humanos que nosotros.

—Tuve una visión de Henry enfermo y vinimos enseguida, ya sabía que estaba solo hoy. Lo encontramos así. Carlisle ya viene.

—Le llamaré a Rose y a Emm, si no les decimos soy un lobo muerto.

—¿Siempre se enferman al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó Alice.

—No, casi siempre es uno primero y después el otro —Contestó Seth mientras marcaba en su teléfono.

Henry lo escuchó hablando con su madre, escuchó la voz alarmada de su madre desde donde estaba sentado en la cama. Seth colgó y se arrodilló frente a Vera y Jasper, parecía deseoso e indeciso de si tocarla o no, Vera le sonrió y le pasó una mano sobre su cabello, haciendo que Seth se relajara. Luego Seth le observó a él, igual de preocupado por él que por su hermana, Henry le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero sus ojos se cerraron de repente cuando la inconciencia lo reclamó. Estaba a salvo, sus tíos y Seth se encargarían de él, podía no tener una novia pero aún así tenia amor de sobra.

&.&.&.&.&.

Leah corrió por el bosque, dejando que su loba la guiara a donde ella quisiera; no tenia prisa por regresar de todas formas, sabia que su relación con Maverick terminaría apenas llegara a su casa; la idea de dejarlo era… extrañamente liberadora, no tendría que enfrentar más a Susana o a Marisa, no tendría que ocultar lo que era. No más luchar contra su loba.

Aulló hacia la luna, se sentía libre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo; el final de su relación con Maverick era una prueba de que no encajaría nunca con los humanos, era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, pero estaba harta de tener que esconderse, lo había intentado como nadie de su tribu antes, Leah había alcanzado su límite, ya no lucharía más contra su naturaleza. Era una loba, la única de su especie y ya era hora de aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello.

"_Tal como me ha dicho Jacob"_ Pensó sarcástica.

Pensar en su alpha hizo que le entrara una nostalgia por aquel lobo, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta por supuesto, pero habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que había visto u escuchado a Jacob. Incluso extrañaba a Nessie y peor, extrañaba al resto de los Cullen.

Dispuesta a acabar con todo de una vez para regresar con su… familia, Leah corrió hacia su casa nuevamente.

Media hora después, Leah se encontró a si misma frente a la casa que compartía con Maverick, temía este encuentro, si bien no amaba a Maverick ni era su imprimación, le quería muchísimo y le dolía saber que todo había terminado, el miedo en sus ojos le había dicho que no había manera de salvar su relación.

Suspirando, Leah regresó a su forma humana, se cambió rápidamente con un par de Jeans y un suéter manga larga negro que guardaba entre los árboles para una emergencia, y entró a su casa.

Maverick estaba sentado en la cocina, una botella de whisky en sus manos, ya iba por la mitad y esa había estado nueva desde que se la regalaron a Maverick el mes pasado.

—¿Qué eres? —Le preguntó sin siquiera saludarla. Leah notó que sujetó la botella más fuerte.

—Una mujer lobo, o mejor dicho una cambia formas —Le respondió ella cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Maverick tragó pesado y Leah vio como se estremeció ligeramente.

Le temía.

—Nunca te haría daño Mav —Dijo intentando tranquilizarle. Maverick observó hacia la puerta detrás de ella y bebió otro trago.

—¿Cómo….?— Preguntó sin poder terminar.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Terminó ella la pregunta. Él asintió.

—Hay varias historias pero en resumen es por magia, un trato que hizo uno de mis antepasados hace muchísimos años atrás con un lobo, para proteger a su gente.

—¿Protegerla de qué? —Leah tuvo que darle merito a Maverick, realmente parecía interesado en lugar de lo aterrado que ella sabia que estaba, podía oler el miedo emanando de él.

—Vampiros —Respondió simplemente.

Maverick volvió a beber.

—¿Vampiros?...¿Ellos también existen? —Leah asintió.

—Mi deber es proteger a mi gente de los vampiros que beben sangre humana.

—¿Tú… tú los matas? ¿Puedes… enfrentarte a uno de ellos?

—Si, mi sangre Quileute me permite transformarme en un gran lobo, bueno grande para los lobos, soy pequeña en comparación con el resto de mi manada; nuestra… sangre lobuna despierta cuando hay vampiros cerca de la reserva y nuestros cuerpos cambian para proteger a nuestra tribu.

Maverick se quedó observándola fijamente. Digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

—¿Hay más como tú? —Preguntó con voz algo estrangulada.

—Somos tres por ahora.

—¿Quiénes… no, olvídalo. No quiero saber.

Leah hizo una mueca.

—¿No existe… una cura?

—No estoy enferma Maverick —Le respondió Leah fríamente, Maverick se estremeció y levantó las manos en forma defensiva. Al ver esto Leah suspiró y hablo mas tranquila —, sigo siendo la misma Leah, Mav. Deja de verme de esa manera por favor.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Como si no fueras una mujer que puede transformarse en un lobo del tamaño de un caballo? —Maverick cerró sus ojos y tomó aire para tranquilizarse; Leah lo observó sorprendida, Maverick nunca gritaba y este día lo había hecho dos veces —, sabia que no eras del todo normal Leah pero nunca me imagine que serías… que eras…

—¿Un monstruo? —Preguntó Leah observándolo fijamente. Maverick desvió la mirada y tragó pesado.

—Iba a decir un ser sobrenatural Leah, a pesar de todo, no creo que seas un monstruo, hemos vivido juntos por un año y no me haz hecho daño ni siquiera cuando te molestabas… —Maverick se golpeó la frente de repente —, por eso te ibas cuando te enojabas, tu cuerpo temblaba y… ¿Era porque te ibas a transformar? —Leah asintió—, tu temperatura, tus reflejos y como nunca pude llegarte por detrás sin que lo supieras, ¿Todo es por… Er.… tu habilidad?

—Si, aunque yo la considero más una maldición que una habilidad.

—¿Maldición? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Mírame, soy un fenómeno, soy la única mujer de mi tribu que se ha convertido en toda la historia Quileute y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, todos los demás pudieron cuando encontraron a su imprimación excepto yo —Se quejó, las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Como el caballero que era, Maverick se acercó a ella, lentamente y con mucho miedo pero dispuesto a consolarla. Con mucha precaución, "_Como si se estuviera acercando a un animal salvaje y herido"_ pensó Leah, Maverick la rodeo con sus brazos; pero en esos brazos ya no había amor, sino lástima y compasión.

Leah gruñó y Maverick se alejó de ella inmediatamente, con los brazos extendidos en posición defensiva.

No, ya no había amor en sus ojos, solo miedo.

"_Realmente ha acabado" _Pensó con tristeza. Suspiró y observó a Maverick fijamente.

—Tienes que prometerme que nadie sabrá de esto.

Maverick asintió.

—Por supuesto, no es como si alguien fuera a creerme de todas maneras. Te juro que no le diré a nadie —Prometió solemne.

Leah asintió, no le iba a decir que probablemente recibiría una visita de Jacob amenazándole o que Edward y Jasper seguramente viajarían pronto para asegurarse de que no le hubiera dicho nada a nadie ¿Para que asustarlo incluso más?

Fue a la que había sido su habitación, buscó su maleta y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Sintió a Maverick detrás de ella y se giró para observarlo, había una mirada extraña en sus ojos, al menos no era odio o repulsión. Simplemente se veía vacío. No dijo ni una palabra mientras la veía empacar. Para cuando Leah tenía sus cosas reunidas, al menos lo que entraba en su maleta y su maletín de mano, salió de la habitación. Maverick se encontraba sentado en el comedor donde hace más de un mes habían comido con Jacob y Nessie. El recuerdo hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

Maverick alzó la mirada cuando ella se aclaró la garganta. Observó su maleta y Leah vio un poco de dolor en su mirada. Su corazón se alegró un poco.

—¿A dónde te iras? —Le preguntó tomando aire, como si de repente no tuviera suficiente en sus pulmones.

—Ahora mismo no lo sé, pero terminaré en Inglaterra.

Maverick tomó aire y alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, Leah observó como había lágrimas no derramadas en ellos.

—No puedo Leah —Le dijo con un sollozo—, simplemente no puedo, es… demasiado.

—Lo sé —Dijo simplemente. Maverick la sorprendió cuando repentinamente la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Leah —Se disculpó aprensándola y Leah sintió como dos gotas de agua, lagrimas de Maverick, caían sobre su cabeza. —, yo realmente quería, quisiera que no importara pero…

Leah lo abrazó fuertemente pero aun así controlando su fuerza, enterró su nariz en el pecho de Maverick y aspiró su aroma por última vez. Sabía que no era el amor de su vida, pero siempre recordaría a Maverick con cariño.

—Adiós Mav —Dijo alejándose un poco de él para ver sus ojos azules por última vez, suspiró y se inclinó por un beso, Maverick se lo devolvió, aunque estaba tenso, sus labios fueron suaves y delicados con ella.

—Adiós Leah.

Ella se separó, tomó el anillo de compromiso de su mano y se lo entregó, Mav lo recibió y lo apretó en un puño, llevándolo hacia su corazón. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta y Mav se la abrió; sin otra palabra de despedida, Leah comenzó a caminar fuera del apartamento, se subió a su auto y se alejó de la casa, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirar como su ex prometido lloraba por su partida ni tampoco el alivio en su mirada cuando finalmente desapareció de su vista.

&.&.&.&.&.

Emmett y Rosalie, estaban preocupados, sus pequeños llevaban dos días con fiebre alta, iba y venia cada tres horas más o menos. Justo ahora se encontraban bien, Seth estaba con ambos, viendo una película. No se había separado de ninguno por más de diez minutos. El resto de la familia también estaba alrededor.

—No entiendo que les pasa —Se quejó Carlisle preocupado.

—¿Los análisis de sangre no te dicen nada? —Preguntó Jasper.

Toda la familia, estaba reunida en el comedor, lo suficientemente cerca para ver a los chicos, pero no para que sus voces les impidiera ver la película.

—Bueno… la verdad es que, hay algo curioso con las muestras de sangre —Admitió Carlisle.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Excepto Edward por supuesto, había leído la mente de su padre y lucia tan confundido como Carlisle se veía.

—¿Han buscado a los padres de los chicos? ¿Sus orígenes?

—Murieron en el accidente papá. Sus nombres eran Sasha y Nathaniel Harper, ambos hijos únicos, sus padres habían muerto ya ¿Por qué?

—La sangre de los chicos, no es normal —Confesó Carlisle, todos lo observaron incrédulos —, no es sangre cien por ciento humana, pero no logro descifrar que es. Nunca me había encontrado con sangre como la suya.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritaron todos, incluidos Seth, Vera y Henry desde el sofá. Carlisle los ignoró por un momento, se concentró en Rose y Emm.

—¿No han notado un comportamiento fuera de lo normal en ellos?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Jacob sin embargo interrumpió.

—Yo si —Todos clavaron sus ojos en él —, no es gran cosa, pero he notado que Henry y Vera tienen unos sentidos demasiado agudos para ser simples humanos, incluso con eso de que al perder un sentido se agudizan los otros, H y V, son demasiado ágiles para su condición.

—Seth dijo que casi nunca se enfermaban, y cuando lo hacían era por poco tiempo, nada más grave que un resfriado —agregó Jazz—, eso no es normal para los humanos.

—Nunca lo vimos como algo extraño —Respondió Emmett.

Rápidamente envolvió a Henry entre sus brazos, Rose hizo lo mismo con Vera. Seth se quedó entre ellos.

—Claro que no, ustedes no han podido ser objetivos. Yo sí —Dijo Jacob—, no quiero preocuparles, pero esto me acuerda a la primera vez que me transformé.

—La mononucleosis —Dijo Bella, intercambió una sonrisa rápida con Jacob antes de volverse seria.

—Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón. El calor, el dolor muscular, los cambios de humor; todo eso me ocurrió también.

—¿Cambios de humor? —Preguntaron Henry y Vera al mismo tiempo —Nosotros no hemos tenido cambios de humor.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

—¿O si? —Preguntó Vera, quien recibió un beso en la frente por parte de Emmett.

—Han estado insoportables cariño —Le respondió suavemente—, ambos.

Vera sintió que iba a llorar, Henry quería gritar.

Jasper los tuvo que tranquilizar con su poder.

—Si que los han tenido, créanme —Jasper sonrió. —, Seth se ha llevado la peor parte.

—Si no los deja solo por un segundo —Replicó Nessie, sonriéndole a Seth.

Seth ignoró el comentario.

—Los análisis no muestran sangre de lobo.

Todos se quedaron viendo a los chicos fijamente. Vera y Henry tragaron pesado.

De repente, Alice tocó su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor; cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ves Alice? —Preguntó Jasper a su esposa.

—Alguien viene. No puedo verlo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. **


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Estoy segura que el final del capitulo no les sorprenderá a muchas, ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y no se preocupen que aun queda fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

_Dos semanas después…_

Leah estaba frente a la casa de los Cullen, finalmente, después de haber pasado una semana y media en Alaska corriendo en su forma de lobo y consiguiéndose con algo que la dejo, no solo sorprendida sino con ganas de regresar con Jacob y Seth, después de lo que vio apenas podía soportar estar lejos de su manada.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella diera dos pasos hacia la casa, no le sorprendió cuando Alice, la adivina de los Cullen, salió a recibirla con una enorme sonrisa; Leah le dio la bienvenida al aroma demasiado dulce por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Sabia que venias! —Exclamó mientras Leah se acercaba.

—¿No lo sabes siempre? —Preguntó, dejándose abrazar por la pequeña vampiro.

Alice se alejó y Leah sonrió por su rostro frustrado.

—Sabes que no veo a los lobos, sabía desde hace dos semanas que alguien vendría pero no podía ver que eras tú.

—¿Entonces como lo supiste?

—Jacob no se podía comunicar contigo, lo cual por cierto lo tiene muy enojado, además _la sombra_ venia directo a la casa, me imagine que debías ser tú ya que te dejamos la dirección.

Alice la guió dentro de la casa, como siempre la casa era impresionante pero a diferencia de la casa de la madre de Maverick que gritaba con megáfono que tenían dinero, la casa de los Cullen era elegante y lujosa pero sin exageraciones.

Jasper estaba en la sala y saludó a Leah con un asentimiento de cabeza que Leah le devolvió; ninguno era conocido por ser cariñoso, menos entre ellos mismos, pero Leah sabía por la sonrisa de Jasper, que él podía sentir su alegría por estar allí y verles a ambos, eso era suficiente.

—Jazz, lleva el bolso de Leah a la habitación al lado de la de Jake y Nessie, por favor.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, Jasper desaparecía hacia el piso de arriba.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —Preguntó cuando Jasper bajaba.

—Esme hizo esto en caso de que de verdad fueras tú —Alice apareció con un plato de comida, el estómago de Leah rugió ante la comida, ganándose una sonrisa de los vampiros a su lado.

Sin poder hacer más nada, Leah comenzó a comer el plato, aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien que no comía cocinara tan bien; Jasper le trajo un vaso con un jugo y Alice daba vueltas por la casa rápidamente.

Leah se encontró relajándose mientras comía, extrañaba eso, no tener que esconderse o disimular, antes de que diera el último mordisco Leah tenía otro plato con la misma cantidad de comida, le agradó regresar a un estilo de vida donde todo se hacía a una velocidad sobrenatural y en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que sacrificaba por tratar de ser humana.

—¿Mas? —Preguntó Jasper.

—No puedo más; no soy Jacob.

Alice rió y Jasper sonrió.

—Ahora si ¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—¿No quieres ducharte o descansar un poco? —Alice intentó esquivar la pregunta.

—No Alice ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Jacob? ¿Le pasó algo?

—No, todos están bien —Jasper la tranquilizó.

—¿Y por qué no me quieren decir donde están?

—Están en casa de Emmett y Rose.

—Muy bien… ¿Y? ¿Cuándo vienen? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

—¿Leah por qué estás aquí? —Jasper la interrogó.

_Vaya si eso no fue un cambio de tema._ Aun así Leah no pudo evitar la mueca en su rostro. Y Jasper pudo notar cómo se deprimía un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Alice en seguida se puso a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, Leah se levantó de inmediato, alejándose del contacto.

—No funcionó, Maverick y yo terminamos, el sabe sobre mí, lo que soy.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Jasper estaba al teléfono, se alejó pero aun así Leah pudo escuchar que hablaba con Edward. Pronto lo visitarían.

En menos de cinco minutos, Jacob, Nessie, Edward y Bella, aparecieron por la puerta; Leah se vio envuelta entre los calientes brazos de Jacob antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—¡Suéltame! Estoy bien —Se quejó golpeándole suavemente.

—¡¿Que te dije acerca del maldito teléfono celular Leah Clearwater? ¿Te costaba mucho decir que ibas a venir? Te hubiéramos recogido en el aeropuerto, es más ¡¿Por qué no supe de ti que habías regresado a América? Tu madre fue la que me dijo ¡Eres mi Beta maldita sea! ¡Necesito saber de ti más que una vez al mes!

—Woaaaa… ¡tranquilízate Jake! —Le reprendió Bella—, Leah no es una chica indefensa. Bienvenida Leah, por cierto.

—Gracias Bella —Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, luego se giró hacia Jacob, alzando su barbilla y con los brazos en sus caderas —¿Terminaste de gritarme?

Jacob le gruñó. Leah le respondió de la misma manera.

—Quietos, los dos. Jacob esa no es manera de recibirla —Le regaño Nessie, colocándose entre ambos, luego se giro hacia Leah y la abrazó —, me alegro que estés aquí Leah.

—Gracias.

—Ahora necesito decirte algo _Alpha_, es algo de lobos y… —Leah se giro hacia los vampiros presentes con una mirada de disculpa —, no puedo revelárselos a ustedes. Lo siento.

Aunque todos fruncieron el seño, rápidamente Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper se marcharon, sólo cuando Leah sintió que no estaban cerca observó hacia Jake y Ness.

—¿Qué no puedes decir frente a mis padres? —Preguntó Reneesme.

—No es como si Edward no lo fuera saber y contárselo a todos, de todas formas —Agregó Jacob.

—Mira —Leah comenzó a explicarse—, no te dije nada porque no estaba segura de cuando iba a venir a Canadá, estuve corriendo por el norte hasta llegar a Alaska para pensar un poco y eso, pero terminé encontrándome con personas como nosotros.

—¿Cómo nosotros? —Jacob levantó una ceja.

—Cambia formas, otros lobos Jacob. En Alaska hay una manada de lobos blancos. Por eso me tardé tanto en venir acá, estaba con ellos.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, aunque su historia es diferente a la nuestra en relación a como se transformaron, son como nosotros, cuando hay vampiros cerca ellos se transforman en lobos, tan altos como nosotros, igual de fuertes y rápidos, la diferencia es que todos tienen el pelaje blanco o al menos mezclado con blanco. Y lo más importante, al menos para mí, es que entre ellos sí hay mujeres.

—¿En serio? —Nessie preguntó.

—Sí, aunque según lo que me contaron es un poco diferente cuando una mujer se imprima, es posible.

Reneesme lanzó un grito y se lanzó sobre Leah, comenzó a saltar a su alrededor con alegría, Leah y Jacob sonrieron ampliamente.

—¿Por qué no podías decir esto frente a mis padres?

—Juré no decirle a ningún vampiro sobre ellos —Leah aclaró. No quería traicionar a la manada de Alaska, pero ellos no entendían que había vampiros buenos. —, pero ustedes no lo hicieron.

Jacob y Nessie sonrieron entendiendo lo que quiso decir.

—¿Cuántos eran? —Preguntó Jacob interesado.

—Cinco por ahora: Kaleb es el Alpha, Blake es su Beta y también está Jaden, las chicas son Alana y Madison. Tampoco sabían de la existencia de otros lobos, los sorprendí tanto como ellos a mí.

—Wao… sólo wao —Jacob quedó sin palabras.

—Debemos ir a conocerlos —Sentenció Nessie—, mi abuelo estará encantado con conocerlos y saber su historia.

—¡No! No confían en los vampiros, les temen como nosotros les temíamos sino más, nosotros por lo menos sabíamos de los Cullen, ellos no. Me pidieron hablar contigo, que tú, Seth y yo vayamos, quieren conocernos.

—Oh… bueno eso no va a ser posible Leah. No creo que Seth pueda o quiera irse de aquí en ningún momento cercano.

—¿Por qué? Y ¿dónde demonios esta?

—Tendrás que verlo por ti misma, no pienso aguantarme los problemas de Seth.

—¿Problemas? ¿Está en peligro o algo? —Preguntó ella preocupada, Jacob le sonrió.

—Lo estará cuando te enteres de la verdad.

—Jacob…—Advirtió Reneesme.

—Ella tiene derecho a saberlo, es su hermana y de paso miembro de la manada, además ya está aquí es inevitable mantenerla lejos de Seth por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Leah molesta por tanto misterio.

—Sígueme, iremos a verlo.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Henry y Vera estaban cansados de tener a su familia encima de ellos.

Es cierto que Luego de una cuatro días de entrar y salir de una fiebre de cuarenta grados cada dos o tres horas, era entendible que estuvieran preocupados, pero ya había pasado una semana sin ningún episodio de fiebre repentina, ambos se sentían magníficos pero aun así los Cullen, Seth y sus padres, no les dejaban un segundo a solas.

—¡Estoy bien! —Se quejó Henry, cuando sintió a Seth detrás de él.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó inseguro. Henry resopló.

—Totalmente Seth, llevo una semana estando bien.

Un minuto de silencio incómodo.

—Lo siento —Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Continua con tu tarea —Seth le revolvió el cabello y comenzó a salir de la habitación de Henry.

Un silbido rápido parecido al aullido de un lobo hizo que Henry saltara en su asiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó levantándose, una extraña necesidad de escucharlo de nuevo le atravesó el cuerpo. Seth se colocó a su lado inmediatamente. El silbido/aullido sonó de nuevo, más cerca.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ Pensó Henry, sintió como si le jalaran fuera de la casa.

—Leah…—Susurró Seth preocupado antes de salir corriendo y dejarle allí.

Atraído por aquel sonido y confundido por la reacción de Seth, Henry corrió hacia afuera, en las escaleras se consiguió con su hermana.

—¿Qué está pasando Henry? —Preguntó alarmada Vera al escuchar como Seth había salido corriendo.

—No lo sé, Seth salió corriendo al escuchar un sonido —informó a su hermana—, creo que su hermana está aquí —Agregó recordando que Seth susurró aquel nombre. Los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta trasera, pero sus padres los detuvieron.

—No, será mejor para ustedes que se queden aquí por ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—La hermana de Seth es… impulsiva, podría molestarse con Seth por no haberle dicho nada de ustedes, sobre Vera —Respondió Rose.

—La hermana de Seth no nos lastimará, no puede —Recordó Henry, al ser Vera la imprimación de Seth, ningún lobo podría herir a su hermana.

—Tú no eres imprimación de Seth, a ti si podría —Replicó Rose.

—No pienso arriesgarme con ninguno de ustedes —Agregó Emmett.

—Y yo no pienso dejar que lastimen a Seth, menos por mi culpa.

—Vera…

—No papá, déjame salir, ella no podrá lastimarme, además tengo que conocer a mi cuñada, algún día.

—Déjennos salir, si nos ve es menos probable que mate a Seth, podemos ayudarle.

—No pienso dejarte cerca de las garras de esa loba —Rosalie discutió.

Mientras Henry discutía con sus padres, Vera aprovechó para escabullirse entre los brazos de Emmett y salió hacia fuera.

—¿Cuál es el misterio? ¡Estoy harta de no saber nada! —La voz femenina sonaba muy enojada, hizo que Vera tragara pesado. Pero dio un paso hacia afuera. Sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, lo que hizo que se paralizara en el lugar.

Vera escuchó la maldición de Jacob a lo lejos, mientras que enseguida se vio envuelta entre los brazos calientes de Seth.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Dime que no es lo que pienso! —Pidió aquella mujer, Seth la acercó más y la escondió detrás de él. —¡Has imprimado! ¡Tu grandísimo imbécil! ¡Imprimaste y no me dijiste nada!

—Lee.., —Un gruñido interrumpió la respuesta de Seth.

—¡¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¡Oye! ¡No la pagues conmigo! Yo quise decirte, pero él no quiso.

"_¡Que ayuda eres Jacob!"_ Pensaron Seth y Vera al mismo tiempo.

—Me enteré cuando llegué también —Agregó.

Vera y Seth gimieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —La voz sonó más herida que enojada.

—Ella era una niña cuando la conocí, además es la hija de Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿Su hija? —Preguntó incrédula ahora. Vera hizo una mueca, pero salió detrás de Seth.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella y como Seth intentó regresarla detrás de él, se ganó un gruñido de parte de su hermana y una rodada de ojos de Vera.

—No seas ridículo, sabes que jamás podría hacerle daño a tu imprimación; no tengo nada en contra de ella, es a ti a quien quiero hacerle daño en estos momentos.

—¡No! —Dijo Vera antes de poder evitarlo.

—¿No qué? —Preguntó Leah curiosa, por el sonido de su voz, Vera supo que estaba frente a ella.

—No lo lastimes, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor en esos momentos; mi mamá y mi papá nos adoptaron luego que nos encontraran en el bosque, nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente.

—¿Mamá y papá? ¿Te refieres a la rubia y su pareja? —Vera hizo una mueca por el tono de voz que usó Leah cuando se refirió sus padres, pero asintió.

—Sí.

—Es muy linda hermano y no teme defender lo suyo—Vera sintió una ola de orgullo por ser reconocida como la pareja de Seth —, espero que no metas la pata con ella —Le dijo Leah a su hermano, Vera sintió como se relajó Seth detrás de ella. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vera McCarthy. Encantada de conocerte finalmente.

—¿Finalmente, eh? —Preguntó Leah sarcástica—, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo pero yo no sabía sobre ti —dijo con molestia—, igual es un placer conocerte Vera, soy Leah la hermana mayor de Seth —Terminó suavizando su voz.

—No te enojes demasiado, realmente él me dijo sobre ti hace muy poco y porque no le quedó más remedio.

—¿En serio? —Leah preguntó divertida.

—Sí —Vera asintió sonriendo—, tú lo llamaste mientras estaba conmigo.

—Ya recuerdo esa llamada, fue la última vez que hable con él hasta hoy.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamó Vera horrorizada, habían pasado varias semanas desde eso —¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana Seth? —Le reclamó a Seth dándose la vuelta y observándolo enojada.

—Si Seth, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? —Pregunto Leah sonriéndole malvadamente.

—Vera…

—Es tu hermana Seth, no hay escusa, ella debió de preocuparse mucho por ti todo este tiempo.

—Me gusta ella, hermano, me gusta mucho.

—Cállate Leah —Replicó Seth.

—No le hables así —Le regañó Vera.

—Lo siento.

—Oh sí, creo que seremos grandes amigas Vera —Leah colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Vera y le sonrió malvadamente a Seth.

Jacob y Nessie se rieron disimuladamente.

—Si tu hermana y tu novia confabulan en tu contra, creo que ya es seguro salir.

La voz de Henry hizo que todos observaran hacia la puerta, Seth se dio cuenta que Rose y Emmett estaban frente a su hijo, mientras el resto de los Cullen, estaban detrás de él.

—Leah este es Hen…—Seth se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de su hermana.

Leah observaba a Henry con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, el rostro completamente en paz y sus ojos…Oh Dios sus ojos.

—¡NO! —Rosalie gritó.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Desde que me convertí en un lobo había esperado este momento, aquel mágico segundo en el que mis ojos se posaran sobre aquel hombre que haría que me olvidara de todos los demás… Sam Uley, adiós, Maverick, hasta nunca, todos aquellos sentimientos hacia ellos, amor y dolor, desaparecieron de mi cerebro en el instante en que observé aquellos ojos grises, que me veían sin observarme realmente.

"_Mío"_ pensé y mi loba gruñó en acuerdo.

Aquel rostro como el de un ángel, tan parecido al de Vera pero con rasgos más marcados, masculinos. _Gemelos_ dijo alguna parte de mi cerebro, un suéter blanco que solo resaltaba su piel pálida y hacia brillar su cabello negro; parecía tan puro y bueno,

_Tengo que protegerlo. Tengo que conocerlo. Tengo que tocarlo. Tengo que besarlo. Tengo que abrazarlo. Tengo, tengo, tengo, tengo que… _La necesidad de ir hacia él era abrumadora, de repente sentí que podía morir si no tocaba a ese chico de inmediato.

—¡NO! —Escuché y de repente deje de ver a mi ángel.

Un gruñido animal salió de lo profundo de mi garganta.

—¡Leah!...Vera aléjate de ella —Alguien gritó aterrorizado. ¿Seth?

De repente me encontré en cuatro patas. Gruñendo hacia aquella rubia que no me dejaba ver a mi ángel ¿Por qué no entendía que era _mío_? Tenía que verlo, tenía que tocarlo. Ahora.

Aquella persona estaba en posición protectora, una parte de mi sabía que la conocía pero en esos momentos no la podía reconocer, lo único que importaba era que estaba alejando a mi ángel de mí, eso no podía permitirlo.

"_Ataca, destrúyela, él es tuyo, nuestro" _Mi loba gritaba, yo gruñí de nuevo.

—¡No puedes tenerlo loba! No lo permitiré —Siseo de nuevo la rubia.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando? —Aquella voz de nuevo, me estaba llamando como si fuera una sirena a un marinero.

"_Tengo que escucharlo más de cerca"_

Solté un aullido. Y me acerqué. Otra figura se colocó a un lado de la rubia, un hombre grande, estaba protegiendo a la que quería alejarme de mi ángel. Otro enemigo. Otro obstáculo, tenía que pasarlo para llegar con _él_.

El sonido de ropa rasgándose hizo que gruñera más alto.

—_¡Leah! ¡Alto! _—Jacob estaba usando su voz de Alpha— _¡Tranquilízate!_

—_¡Mío!_ —Respondí, agradecí que sobre la voz del Alpha estaba la imprimación, Jacob no podría alejarme de él. Nadie podría, no cuando finalmente lo encontré.

—No se detendrá hasta estar con él ¡Rosalie aléjate! —Gritaron.

"_Si, hazle caso o te mataré"_ Sabia que debía preocuparme por pensar de esa manera, pero realmente no me importó, esa persona estaba evitando que viera a mi ángel.

—¡ROSE! Es en serio.

—¡No! Mi niño no puede estar con ella —La mujer me siseó. Otro gruñido salió de mi garganta, di un paso más cerca.

La figura masculina gruño en mi dirección,

—¡Leah por favor detente! —Me gritó Seth, otro siseo del vampiro. Escuché el rasgar de ropas nuevamente.

—_¡Lee Lee para esto!_ —Rogó de nuevo Seth pero ahora en mi mente, mi hermano había cambiado a su forma de lobo también, estaba protegiéndome.

"_¡Acaba con ella!"_ Me estimulaba mi loba. Otro paso más cerca.

—¡ROSALIE! ¡Ya ha imprimado, no puedes hacer nada!

"_Atácala"_ Di otro paso hacia ella. Un vampiro rubio se puso al lado de la mujer, un gruñido a mi otro lado y noté que Jacob estaba allí, cubriéndome también.

Sus lobos entendían mi necesidad y mi rabia por ser alejada de mi imprimación. Todo esto iba más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, éramos puro instintito.

—¡Deténganse por favor! —Esa voz hizo que me detuviera, observé para encontrar a Reneesme sosteniendo a Vera, ambas lloraban y estaban detrás de nosotros; la parte racional de mí, se dio cuenta con horror lo que estaba causando, lobos contra vampiros pero aun así familia contra familia.

No supe cual fue la que gritó pero observar a las imprimaciones de los miembros de mi manada hizo que aullara por la injusticia. _"Mío"_ Gritó mi loba y cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, listo para atacar, listo para acabar con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre mi imprimación y yo.

—¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! ¡APARTATE!

_Uno._

—¡Él también la quiere Rose!

_Dos..._

—¡Va a atacar!

_Tr…_

—¡No le hagas daño! —Esa voz hizo que mi cuerpo se congelara —Por favor, deténganse.

Gimoteé ante su súplica, solo quería verlo, solo quería estar más cerca.

—Mamá, déjame verla —Pidió. La vampiresa negó con su cabeza.

—Déjalo Rose, no podemos hacer más.

—Pero Emmett…—Se quejó ella.

—Henry es su imprimación, no puedes luchar contra eso —Dijo otra mujer —, te entiendo Rose, realmente lo hago, pero no habrá nadie mejor para tu niño que Leah. Lo sabes.

A regañadientes, la rubia regresó a su posición normal.

En seguida mi ángel se asomó por un lado, un gemido salió de mí y el chico giró su rostro en mi dirección. Con cuidado se acercó con sus brazos extendidos.

No pude esperar más y me acerqué a él con cuidado de no asustarle, me puse frente a él y me senté en mis patas traseras, tomé aire y su aroma me golpeó, era sin duda el mejor aroma que había pasado por mi nariz alguna vez; _"Mas"_ pensó mi loba pero no quería asustarlo así que en lugar de enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello, la bajé un poco para que estuviera a su nivel y clavé mis ojos en aquellos hermosos ojos grises. Esperé.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, podía sentir el calor proveniente de la loba frente a mí, solo tenía que alzar mis manos y podría tocarla, sentir a aquella mujer que tanto había esperado y que finalmente estaba aquí.

Aquel jalón que sentí hace minutos me impulsaba de nuevo, sentí su mirada sobre mí y por primera vez en mi vida maldije mi condición. Pero ya que no podía verla con mis ojos, lo haría con mis manos. Alcé mis manos un poco y un gemido de su parte me indicó exactamente qué tan cerca estaba y donde podría tocarla.

Mis dedos se consiguieron con el pelaje más suave que había sentido nunca, una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se hizo más intensó a medida de que tocaba el rostro animal, escuché un sonido complacido proveniente de ella y supe que le agradaba mi toque, me arriesgué y enterré mis manos en su pelaje, ella se inclinó ante la caricia. Y yo sonreí ampliamente.

"_Mía" _Ese pensamiento me dejó algo sorprendido, no solo porque salió de ninguna parte sino por el sentimiento de posesión que lo acompañó, además no podía negar lo correcto que se sentía. Tanto el pensamiento como el sentimiento.

"_Despertándome veo que todo está bien  
Por primera vez en mi vida y todo es tan bueno  
Bajando la velocidad miro a mi alrededor y estoy sorprendido  
Pienso en las pequeñas cosas que hacen a la vida genial.  
No cambiaría nada por esto  
Este es el mejor sentimiento"_

Me lancé hacia ella, abrazando su cuello y frotando mi nariz a un costado de su cabeza. Noté que era más pequeña que Seth pero su aroma era mucho mejor. Comencé a acariciar su rostro y comencé a tararear una canción completamente nueva sin darme cuenta.

"_Esta inocencia es brillante  
Espero que se quede  
Este momento es perfecto  
Por favor no te vayas  
Porque te necesito ahora  
Y me aferraré a ello  
No lo dejes pasar"_

Me sentía completamente feliz y a salvo, una sensación diferente a cuando estaba con mis padres, era algo poderoso y completamente nuevo, una sensación de pertenencia como nunca la había sentido, era maravilloso, era… mágico.

"_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, sin una sola lágrima  
Por primera vez en mi vida y ahora es tan claro  
Siento calma, pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí.  
Es tan fuerte y ahora me dejo ser sincero  
No cambiaría nada por esto  
Este es el mejor sentimiento"_

—Nessie por favor, muéstramela —Le pedí a mi prima sin dejar de abrazarla.

De repente la imagen de una hermosa loba gris estaba en mi mente, mi prima me regaló varias imágenes, ella corriendo, ella descansando, de pie, y la ultima era de ambos, tal como estábamos, yo abrazándola, ella con su cabeza inclinada, sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en completa paz consigo misma, no pude evitar notar que mi rostro estaba igual.

"_Es un estado de dicha que piensas que estas soñando  
Es la felicidad que sientes adentro  
Es tan hermoso que te hace querer llorar  
Es un estado de dicha que piensas que estas soñando  
Es la felicidad que sientes adentro  
Es tan hermoso que te hace querer llorar"_

—Eres hermosa Leah. Una muy hermosa loba.

Ella soltó aire en lo que asumí era un bufido, pero se quedó en su lugar, disfrutando del momento tanto como yo.

Apenas podía creer mi suerte, me habían bendecido con un amor como el de mi hermana y como el de mis padres, aquel amor que era eterno y único, una mujer a la que amaría para siempre y ella a mí, sin miedos, sin falsedades, sin riesgos de recibir un corazón roto.

"_Es tan hermoso que te hace llorar  
Esta inocencia es brillante  
Te hace querer llorar  
Esta inocencia es brillante  
Por favor no te vayas  
Porque te necesito ahora  
Y me aferraré por esto  
No lo dejes pasar"_

Ahora seriamos ella y yo, para siempre.

* * *

**Espero que el encuentro de Leah y Henry haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas, **

**La canción es "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne. **

**Un beso a todas… Yari Cullen Black.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**La verdad es que siento que he medio abandonado a Rose y Emm, cuando el fic se supone que es de ellos, al igual que de Seth y Leah, por eso este cap solo hablan ellos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14.**

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasó allá atrás Rose? ¡Arriesgaste tu vida innecesariamente! —La voz de mi amado Emmett no era la dulce que normalmente usaba conmigo, estaba realmente enojado.

—Por favor Emmett, esa loba no puede compararse conmigo —Le respondí tratando de sonar indiferente. Desvié la mirada hacia los arboles detrás de Emmett. Mi esposo prácticamente me había arrastrado por el bosque detrás de la casa hasta que estuvimos solos.

—¡Normalmente no, Rosalie, pero ella acababa de imprimar, sabemos que nada puede interponerse entre un lobo y su objeto de imprimación! —Emmett me contestó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritarme, lo supe por la manera en que tensaba su mandíbula.

Él tenía razón y yo lo sabía. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos se suavizaron pero aun me observaron con preocupación.

—¿Por qué es tan malo para ti que Henry sea una imprimación? Pensé que te haría feliz que fuera amado incondicionalmente.

—¡Por supuesto que me hace feliz que sea amado! —Repliqué inmediatamente indignada de que lo dudara.

—No te molestó tanto lo de Seth y Vera —Agregó, tratando de entenderme.

—Mi problema no es que sea una imprimación, no me molesta que una loba sea su pareja, lo que me molesta es que sea _ella _—Le dije entre dientes.

—¿Leah? ¿Por qué? Yo sé que ella no es la mujer más agradable del mundo pero tampoco es la peor —Emmett me abrazó, dándome un beso en la frente.

—¡Ella nos odia Emmett! —Grité desesperada, alejándome para verlo a los ojos, dejando que mi miedo saliera a la superficie —, Leah Clearwater odia a los vampiros desde el día en que se convirtió en un lobo, ¡Alejará a Henry de nosotros!

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión tan rápido? Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido eso —Preguntó algo desconcertado, yo le sonreí y coloqué una mano en su mejilla.

—El miedo de toda madre es que venga otra mujer a quitarle a su hijo. Leah es una mujer demasiado independiente, demasiado fuerte, puede llevarse a Henry y él la seguirá.

—Entonces nosotros los seguimos a ellos, Rose.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, creo que te estás preocupando por nada, primero: Henry nos ama y no podrá estar alejado de nosotros ni de Vera por demasiado tiempo; segundo: tienes que darle algo de crédito a Leah, ella ha estado a nuestros alrededores por los últimos años.

—Solo por Jacob —Repliqué.

—Y ahora será por Henry —Me contestó seguro —, recuerda que como su imprimación ella debe hacerlo feliz, Henry no será feliz si no está con nosotros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté asustada.

—Porque nosotros criamos a ese chico, tú le has llenado su vida de amor, Rosalie, lo has acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor y si bien su amor por Leah es o será muy fuerte, nosotros le ofrecemos algo que Leah no puede reemplazar, somos sus padres, su familia y Henry nunca olvidará eso, podrá distraerse un poco pero no lo olvidara, no _nos_ olvidará.

La convicción con la que habló me hizo sentir más segura, más tranquila, como solo mi Emmett podría hacer, le abracé y aspiré su aroma; dejando que mis preocupaciones desaparecieran de mi cuerpo.

—Henry es un buen chico Rose, lo criamos bien. No te dejará.

Repetí las palabras de Emmett en mi cabeza como un mantra, no me gustaba que Leah fuera la imprimación de mi hijo, pero no pude negar que ella lo hizo feliz, ni siquiera se conocían y ella ya lo había hecho feliz, cuando Henry la abrazó sentí una opresión en mi pecho por el rostro de mi hijo, lucia tan en paz consigo mismo que quise llorar… de felicidad.

—Nunca me he llevado bien con Leah —Susurré.

—Eso es mentira, ambas se llevan muy bien a la hora de molestar a Jacob —sonreí, era cierto —, además ahora tienen otra cosa en común.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Henry —Respondió—, las dos lo aman y quieren que sea feliz.

Lo único que toda madre, y padre, querían para sus hijos es que estos fueran felices. Mis hijos habían conseguido su felicidad con unos lobos, pero ¿qué podía esperarse de los "hijos" de un par de vampiros? al menos, con los lobos, no tendrían que convertirse en uno de nosotros, no tendrían que morir y congelarse en el tiempo para ser felices. Tenía que ver el lado amable de las cosas.

"_Lo criamos bien, no te dejará"_ Tenia que creer en las palabras de Emmett, sabía que mi Henry era un buen chico, él amaba a su familia sobre todas las cosas, así que no habría problema. Excepto que Leah era ahora también su familia.

Mi familia.

Suspiré.

—¿Por qué nuestros hijos tuvieron que ser las parejas de unos perros?

—¡Rose! —Me regañó Emmett, yo le sonreí.

—Está bien, está bien, de unos lobos. ¿Por qué no pudieron ser como cualquier humano que se enamora de otro humano aburrido y ya? ¿Qué tenemos los Cullen que atraemos a los humanos que no están bien de la cabeza?

Emmett rió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Por qué ningún humano normal se mantendría cuerdo al estar con nosotros, cariño, nuestros chicos son especiales y merecen una persona especial para estar a su lado.

—Sí que son especiales —Suspiré sonriendo y abrazándolo.

Mi Emmett era conocido por ser el gracioso de la familia, el divertido y despreocupado, aquel con el que podías contar para reír y pasar un buen rato, muy pocos conocían su lado serio y adulto; sin embargo desde que tenemos a los chicos, ese lado adulto salía más a menudo pero sin dejar de lado al hombre juguetón, Edward me lo había comentado, estaba impresionado del cambio en la mente de Emmett y sin embargo seguía siendo Emmett. Mi oso, mi amigo, mi amante salvaje y el padre de mis hijos, mi Emmett.

—Te amo —Le dije, bajando todas mis defensas y dejándole ver lo que solo él podía ver, el único a quien le permitía verme como realmente era, lo que sentía. Sus ojos brillaron y me sonrió.

—Te amo también mi ángel.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Era de noche y Leah estaba recostada del marco de la puerta de la habitación de Henry, observándolo dormir, quería acercarse y abrazarlo pero no quería perturbar su sueño, era tan hermoso a sus ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, solo observándolo, grabándose a fuego cada detalle de su rostro.

—Es maravilloso ¿no es así? —La voz de Seth la sacó de estado de ensoñación. Sin embargo Leah no apartó la mirada de Henry. Asintió distraída.

—Lo es —Admitió.

—Observé a Vera dormir todas las noches, durante nuestra primera semana aquí en la casa —La voz de su hermano era tan suave cuando hablaba de ella, Leah pudo reconocer el sentimiento —. Tenía diez años, era una niña tan preciosa y ahora es una mujer hermosa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó, se giró y vio como Seth observaba a Henry, una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Tenía miedo —Respondió Seth, colocando una mano en sus hombros sin desviar la mirada de Henry —, los amo más que nada en este mundo Leah, a ambos. Tenía miedo de que si le decía a alguien, me los quitarían. No podía permitir eso.

Leah asintió comprendiendo.

—Lo siento ahora, sin embargo, de haber dicho algo antes, hubieras conseguido a tu imprimación hace años —Se lamentó Seth.

Leah tomó la mano de Seth que estaba sobre su hombro y le apretó.

—Antes no hubiera estado lista para él —Leah se confesó—, aun no creo estarlo.

—Lo harás estupendamente —Le animó Seth.

—Es un niño Seth.

—No es un niño, tiene diecisiete y es como su hermana así que no le gustará que le digas niño —Seth lo defendió. Leah sonrió.

—Realmente te preocupas por él.

—Si —Seth suspiró y luego agregó —, tal vez demasiado, pero ya sé por qué.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo estaba cuidando para ti.

—¡¿Qué? —Leah observó a su hermano menor quien le observaba con una sonrisa y con ojos sabios que nunca había visto en Seth.

Seth ya no era el adolescente despreocupado que se había convertido en un lobo hace años, esos siete años le habían cambiado, era un hombre adulto tal como ella. Leah sintió una presión en su pecho; su hermanito había crecido.

—Con Henry siempre he tenido una extraña protección que se acercaba mucho a la que le profeso a Vera, primero pensé que era por su condición, el que no pudiera ver lo hacía frágil a mis ojos, pero después me di cuenta que no era eso, entonces asumí que era porque es el gemelo de Vera, ambos tienen una conexión increíble y… pues pensé que mis sentimientos por Henry era porque es una parte de ella, pero ahora… —Seth detuvo su explicación para observar a Leah.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora estás aquí y ya no tengo la necesidad de estar cada cinco minutos con él, la… compulsión desapareció y quedó una normal preocupación, ahora que estás aquí sé que Henry estará bien protegido, será querido como se lo merece y será feliz.

—Estoy asustada.

—Es normal, yo también lo estuve cuando conocí a Vera. Uno solo quiere darles lo mejor del mundo.

—Pero… ¿Soy _yo_ lo mejor para él?

—El destino así lo cree hermana. Los unió; Henry te fue dado para que lo ames y lo cuides, él hará lo mismo por ti. Lo sé.

—¿Cuidarme? —Preguntó Leah alzando una ceja a su hermano, sintiéndose un poco indignada de que su hermano pensara que era débil y necesitara protección.

—Has sufrido mucho en esta vida Leah, más de lo que ninguna mujer debería, has luchado por mucho tiempo, es hora de que alguien luche por ti.

—Seth… —Leah susurró, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en la garganta y lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos.

—Deja de luchar Leah, lo conseguiste. Henry cuidará de tu corazón, solo debes dejarlo.

—Yo…

—Shhh… no digas nada, solo dale una oportunidad ¿De acuerdo? —Le pidió Seth envolviendo a su hermana entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente. —Hazlo por mí, prométemelo Lee Lee.

—Lo haré —Leah contestó aferrándose a su hermano.

Aspiró el tan familiar aroma de Seth, lo había extrañado demasiado estos siete años, sonrió cuando sintió a Seth haciendo lo mismo, apretándola un poco más cerca. Era bueno que ella fuera una mujer lobo o si no tendría morados al día siguiente, pero dejó que su hermano la abrazara y consolara, que le diera fuerzas para lo que estaba por venir.

—Te amo pequeño imbécil, no quiero que te alejes de nuevo por tanto tiempo.

Seth rió y Leah pudo sentir la vibración del cuerpo de su hermano en su mejilla, su corazón se sintió ligero al escuchar de nuevo la risa de Seth.

—También te amo hermana. No dejaré que pase de nuevo. Lo prometo.

Se abrazaron un poco más, ambos observando a Henry; luego Seth se retiró para descansar, sabía que sería inútil alejar a su hermana de Henry por ahora, así que no le dijo que durmiera, entró a la habitación de Vera para robarle un beso mientras dormía y luego se fue a dormir a su propia habitación, con la sonrisa que Vera le dio mientras dormía en su mente, Seth se durmió con una sonrisa similar. Por primera vez en siete años se sentía _totalmente_ completo, su familia estaba allí con él. Toda su familia.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Leah podemos hablar contigo?

Era pasada la media noche, Leah sabía que los padres de su imprimación querrían hablar con ella en algún momento, no pensó que fuera tan pronto sin embargo. Asintiendo para que supieran que los había escuchado, Leah giró su cuerpo y rostro lentamente lejos de Henry. Sacudió su cabeza para salir del estado de ensoñación en el que había caído. Era extraño que un humano pudiera afectarla tanto. Claro que Henry no era un humano corriente, era su imprimación.

Leah siguió a Rosalie y a su esposo hacia una habitación en el segundo piso, era espaciosa y parecía una oficina, por un lado tenía un escritorio con una computadora muy moderna y por el otro había un sofá de cuero de dos puestos y dos individuales que hacían juego. La pareja de vampiros fueron al sofá de dos puestos y se sentaron, sus manos entrelazadas, por primera vez en la vida desde que se transformó en lobo, Leah no sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada ante un gesto de amor, sólo la necesidad de ver y estar con Henry.

—¿De qué es lo que quieren hablar? —Preguntó Leah bruscamente, pues la necesidad de estar con Henry le estaba invadiendo de nuevo; al ver el rostro sorprendido de la pareja, se recordó que ellos eran los padres de su imprimación y que a pesar de las palabras de Seth, Henry seguía siendo un niño que estaba bajo el cuidado y las reglas de sus padres, automáticamente se disculpó con ellos. —Lo siento.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de ambos y Leah suspiró, sentándose de golpe en uno de los sofás individuales.

—Lo siento, toda esta situación es nueva para mí y pensándolo bien ahora, para ustedes también, tendrán preguntas y otras cosas que decir; Henry es su hijo así que seguiré todas las normas y reglas que coloquen, solo que no me pidan que me aleje, eso es lo único que no haré.

—Debo decir que estoy impresionado.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Leah a Emmett.

—¿De verdad piensas en seguir todas restricciones que te pongamos?

—Por supuesto, su hijo significa todo para mí ahora, pero sigue siendo su hijo y no quiero peleas o malos entendidos que hagan sentir mal a Henry; haré lo que quieran menos dejarlo de ver.

Rosalie y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada, las palabras de Leah habían relajado a Rosalie, pensaba que la loba iba a ser mucho más difícil. Rosalie asintió a su esposo.

—Bueno comencemos entonces… ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros? —Preguntó Emmett y ahora la sorprendida fue Leah.

—¿Me dejarían?

—Seth vive aquí, sería injusto para Henry que no permitiéramos que tú lo hicieras. Todos estaríamos más tranquilos si te quedaras ¿no lo crees?

Leah se dio cuenta como Rosalie apretó la mano de su esposo, era obvio que no estaba muy contenta con eso.

—¿Por qué? Tú no me quieres aquí —Preguntó Leah observando directamente a Rosalie. Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, ten a tus amigos cerca y…

—…A tus enemigos aún más cerca —Finalizó Leah con una sonrisa sarcástica. Rosalie asintió.

"_Enemigas. Bueno, al menos es sincera"_ Pensó Leah con resignación.

—De acuerdo, viviré aquí.

—En el cuarto de invitados —Aclaró Rosalie firmemente.

Leah la observó.

—Por supuesto Rosalie, ¿No pensaras que exigiría mudarme a la habitación de Henry, verdad?

El silencio fue su respuesta. Leah los observó indignada y sorprendida. Luego molesta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pensaban que haría? ¿Acaso piensan que sería capaz de aprovecharme de Henry? —Leah se levantó del asiento y los fulminó con la mirada.

—No sabemos qué es lo esperas de nuestro hijo —Dijo Emmett manteniendo la voz baja.

—¡No pienso abusar de él o de su confianza! —Replicó indignada—, ¡¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?

—Ese es el problema Leah, realmente no lo sabemos —Aseguró Rosalie.

—Debes admitir que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos no nos conocemos en absoluto —Agregó Emmett.

Leah se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, tenían razón.

—Solo para que quede claro, no pienso tener una relación romántica con Henry.

—¿No?

Leah negó con la cabeza.

—A penas lo conozco y a pesar de lo que diga el destino o lo que sea que eligió a Henry para mí, no pienso adelantarme, seré su amiga, confidente y protectora.

—Por ahora —Dijo Rosalie, Leah se encogió de hombros.

—Por un buen tiempo, Henry solo tiene diecisiete años, aún va al instituto. Seth podrá pasar eso por alto con Vera, pero yo no.

Leah observó como Rosalie se relajó totalmente. Sin embargo Emmett no quedó convencido.

—Puede que tú no quieras, pero ¿Henry no tiene nada que decir al respecto?

—Una relación se forma de a dos —Afirmó Leah segura.

—¿Podrás negarte a mi hijo? —Preguntó Emmett con una ceja levantada, el escepticismo en su mirada la hizo apretar sus manos en puños.

—Él no va a controlarme —Aseguró con los labios apretados.

Por dentro Leah se preguntaba si de verdad podría lograr lo que había dicho; había visto al resto de los imprimados, se desvivían por hacer feliz a su imprimación, era una compulsión que sencillamente les obligaba a hacer todo lo posible para que sus imprimaciones fueran felices… No había hablado con Henry sobre el futuro, la verdad es que apenas y habían hablado en absoluto, solo sabía que era un gran músico, que amaba a su familia adoptiva y que pensaba en Seth como su hermano mayor.

—No es cuestión de control y lo sabes —replicó Emmett—, Henry puede ser tan terco como cualquiera de nosotros, mi hijo ha deseado esto desde que se dio cuenta que Seth estaba imprimado de Vera y lo que eso significaba, nunca nos lo dijo, pero sé que deseaba un amor sobrenatural para sí mismo.

Rosalie lo observó sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Cómo…

—Es mi hijo, lo conozco.

—Me di cuenta también —Le dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que Leah se sorprendió que la rubia pudiera hacer.

—Lo que significa que no se rendirá sólo porque le digas que no, Leah —Emmett le aseguró —, Henry sabe que tú le perteneces tanto como él a ti.

Leah quedó nuevamente sorprendida por el rostro tan serio de Emmett, nunca lo había visto así. Pero Leah admitió para sí misma, que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a esta pareja en particular antes; Nessie había sido siempre su preocupación por ser la imprimación de su Alpha, antes de Reneesme era Bella y por extensión Edward; Alice y Jasper porque era imposible no notar a tan extraña pareja y el doctor Cullen y su mujer porque nunca había conocido a seres tan amables en toda su vida.

Rosalie y Emmett, habían pasado casi por debajo de su radar, lo único que sabía de ellos era que él era el más fuerte de los Cullen y que a ella le encantaba meterse con Jacob. Su relación amor/odio siempre le había confundido y divertido. A parte de eso, no tenía idea de quienes eran ellos.

—¿Qué pasará cuando consiga una novia? ¿Lo dejaras estar con ella? Las chicas le llueven ¿Sabes? —Emmett presionó—, si no vas a estar con él de esa manera, no esperaras que se quede sólo hasta que decidas aceptarlo.

Leah soltó un gruñido alto y amenazante ante la imagen que se le formó en su mente de otra mujer tocando a _su_ Henry.

_¡Mío! _Gritó su loba. Leah estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Emmett? —Se quejó Rosalie—, no la provoques.

—Lo siento Rose, pero ustedes están decidiendo el futuro de Henry sin siquiera pensar en lo que él quiere. Ambas creen que Henry es un niño y hasta cierto punto lo es, pero sigue siendo un hombre y no permitirá que su madre y su novia lo manejen.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron indignadas.

—¡Nosotras no queremos controlarlo!—Leah y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada pues hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Y tu preocupada de no llevarte bien con ella —Dijo Emmett hacia Rosalie—, ¡Son iguales!

—¡No lo somos! —Leah y Rosalie bufaron, de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí que lo son —Replicó Emmett levantándose y observándolas —, las dos quieren a Henry y quieren lo mejor para él —Emmett se enfocó en Leah—. Por mi parte, se te aplican las mismas reglas que a Seth: nada de besos en frente de mí, cada uno dormirá en su cama, las salidas serán notificadas a cualquiera de nosotros y su hora de llegada es a las diez y media en los días de escuela, a la media noche los fines de semana.

Luego Emmett se marchó, dejando solas a Leah y Rosalie con la boca abierta.

—No somos iguales —Dijo Rosalie observando a Leah por la esquina de su ojo — ¿cierto?

—Para nada —Leah negó con su cabeza.

El silencio las rodeó, ambas encerradas en sus pensamientos sobre Henry y su imprimación.

Pero ellas no se parecían en nada.

Si claro...

&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Leah? —La voz somnolienta de Henry hizo que Leah sonriera.

—Estoy aquí Henry.

Su corazón dio un salto con la sonrisa de Henry al escucharla, supo enseguida que daría su vida para mantenerlo sonriendo de esa manera.

Henry se sentó, pasándose sus manos por el rostro, luego bostezó y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, estirándose.

—Pensé que te había soñado —Agregó Henry, ofreciendo una mano en su dirección.

Sin poder resistirse a tocar nuevamente la piel de su imprimación, Leah dejó su posición en la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia Henry, tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado en la cama. La sonrisa de Henry se hizo más amplia y suspiró. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Leah, mandándole una sensación de calor que la recorrió desde sus manos hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—No fue un sueño, estoy aquí… para siempre.

Henry asintió, apretando su mano un poco más.

—Buenos días Leah.

—Buenos días —Leah le sonrió aunque él no pudiera verlo. De alguna manera supo que Henry lo sabría; con su mano libre Leah acarició los desordenados cabellos de Henry, quien se inclinó hacia su mano. Se quedaron así por un momento, sin decir otra palabra, hasta que el estómago de Henry gruñó por comida.

—Hora de comer —Leah se levantó enseguida e intentó ayudar a Henry a levantarse, pero Henry se negó.

—Puedo yo solo Leah, lo he hecho durante toda mi vida.

—Pero yo…

—Puedo arreglarme sin ayuda Leah —Aseguró Henry cruzándose de brazos.

—Hazle caso, hermana —La voz de Seth provenía de la puerta de la habitación, Leah se giró hacia su hermano, quien la miraba con comprensión pero al mismo tiempo muy serio.

—Henry puede arreglárselas sólo, obsérvalo.

Seth había escuchado la pequeña discusión desde la habitación de Vera, y decidió interrumpir, sabía lo tercos que eran ambos y una pequeña discusión se podría convertir en una pelea en toda regla, no iba a dejar que comenzaran su relación de esa manera.

Leah observó impotente como Henry se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia el baño fuera de su cuarto, ni una vez tropezó, ni una vez dudó de su camino, incluso se detuvo frente a Seth y le saludó chocando su mano. Leah abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Seth la detuvo.

—Sé lo que piensas y sientes, pero Henry puede moverse por esta casa mejor de lo que tú podrías.

—Yo…

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte como yo lo hice, no lo atosigues Leah, lo último que quieres es que Henry piense en su madre cuando está contigo.

—¡Iuck! ¡Ugh! —Leah se estremeció de asco.

Seth rió fuertemente.

—¿Sabes? Rosalie no es tan mala como quiere hacer creer a las personas.

—Si claro ¿Le preguntamos a Jacob?

Seth rió nuevamente.

—Vamos abajo, debes comer para mantenerte de pie ya que pasaste toda la noche aquí. Jacob quiere que corramos un poco más tarde.

Leah se ruborizó pero le hizo caso a su hermano, juntos los hermanos fueron a desayunar.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Pasado el medio día, tres lobos enormes corrían por el bosque de Canadá, Jacob iba a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por Leah y Seth a cada lado suyo.

Había sido difícil para Leah dejar a Henry pero apenas se había transformado y comenzado a compartir sus pensamientos con su hermano y Alpha, la emoción de estar con su manada nuevamente hizo que dejar a Henry con su amigo fuera un poco más llevadero, solo un poco, pues su loba tampoco quería dejar al chico.

Los tres corrían a su máxima velocidad, persiguieron a una manada de alces que encontraron, luego a otra, los tres se dejaron llevar por su instinto animal como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo, lo que inmediatamente le recordó a Leah su semana en Alaska y los lobos siberianos.

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_

La pregunta vino de Seth y Leah recordó que con la emoción de haber encontrado a Henry no le había dicho nada a su hermano. Leah le mostró una imagen de cuando llegó y se encontró con un lobo de su mismo tamaño, completamente blanco, supo enseguida que no podía ser completamente animal, era demasiado grande, aquel lobo aulló y rápidamente Leah se vio rodeada por otros cuatro lobos. Jacob y Seth gruñeron, Leah continuó; aquellos animales solo la observaban con curiosidad, hasta que el más grande, el único lobo completamente negro dio un paso fuera del círculo, Leah se giró hacia él y le gruñó en advertencia, de repente aquel lobo comenzó a retorcerse, el resto de la manada gimió en desacuerdo, a los pocos segundos, frente a Leah estaba un hombre alto, tan blanco como la nieve, su cabello negro brillante resaltaba su piel ¿O era al revés? ojos azules como el cielo, pero tan fríos como el clima. Y tan hermoso que no parecía real.

"_Concéntrate Leah"_ Jacob le pidió rodando los ojos. Leah bufó.

En aquellos momento le había parecido el hombre más hermoso que había visto hasta… hasta ayer que conoció a Henry.

"_¡Leah!" _Le gritó Seth.

Leah continuó recordando, aquel hombre se había acercado con sus manos en el aire y comenzó a hablarle, primero en un idioma que ella no pudo comprender hasta que pasó al español. A pesar de que aquel hombre estaba completamente desnudo en medio de la nieve, algo en él le hizo querer bajar la cabeza y ofrecer su cuello.

Jacob gruñó, no le gustaba que un miembro de su manada se sometiera ante otro lobo que no fuera él. Los tres se detuvieron para poder concentrarse en la historia de Leah.

Cuando aquel hombre dio un paso más cerca Leah dio un paso atrás, pues sintió la fuerza del lobo, ese hombre era un Alpha y uno muy poderoso, Leah no solo se había sorprendido sino que también, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo había sentido miedo por su vida.

Seth se acercó hacia ella y le acarició el cuello con su nariz, para intentar tranquilizarla, con un mordisco juguetón ella le agradeció el gesto, ahora sabía que el miedo había sido innecesario, pues ellos nunca le habrían lastimado.

El hombre se presentó a sí mismo como Kaleb y tal como Leah había sentido era el Alpha de esa manada, le presentó al resto, Blake, quien era su beta, Jaden y lo que más sorprendió a Leah fue cuando presentó al lobo que la había encontrado, mejor dicho la loba, Alana y por ultimo Madison.

"_¡Mujeres!" _Exclamó Seth sorprendido y emocionado.

Leah asintió y les mostró como la guiaron hacia su aldea escondida en las profundidades del bosque y como realizaron las presentaciones en su forma humana, Kaleb que al principio había sido frio y desconfiado se tornó amable y muy interesado en la historia de los Quileute. Terminó con la petición que había hecho Kaleb para que Seth y Jacob fueran.

"_Yo no me voy a ningún lado"_ Dijo Seth inmediatamente,

"_No estaban diciendo ahora mismo Seth, yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí en ningún momento cercano, solo lo dije para que lo supieran"_

"_Iremos, pero no ahora, Leah tiene que acostumbrarse a Henry primero y tanto Vera como Henry están muy chicos para ese viaje"._

"_¿Planeas que los llevemos allá?" _Preguntó Leah.

"_Por supuesto, ¿Crees que vas a poder estar sin Henry por tanto tiempo? Ese no será un viaje de ida por vuelta Leah"_

"_Pero…_

"_¿No tienes curiosidad? Te encontraste con algo grande Leah, por primera vez tenemos otra teoría sobre nuestro origen, que no sean las historias de los ancianos Quileutes, tendremos que llamar a La Push y hablar con los miembros del consejo…"._ Jacob hablaba emocionado, hasta que Leah le interrumpió.

"_Has pasado mucho tiempo con el Dr. Cullen. Te oyes como todo un investigador" _Comentó Leah, haciendo que Seth riera.

"_Cállense"_

_&.&.&.&.&.&_

"_¡Cielos! ¡Extrañaba esto!" _Exclamó Seth.

"_¡Yo también!" _Agregó Leah.

"_Igual"_ Respondió Jacob.

"_¿Chicos?…" _Preguntó Leah.

"_¿Qué sucede Leah?" _Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Una carrera hasta la casa?"_ Seth y Jacob asintieron. Y le dieron su versión lobuna de una sonrisa.

"_Uno…" _Comenzó Leah.

"…_Dos" _Siguió Seth.

"_¡TRES!"_ Gritó Jacob.

Y los tres salieron disparados hacia sus imprimaciones, aullando de felicidad mientras el sol se ocultaba.

* * *

**Un beso a todas… Yari Cullen Black.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Lamento la demora, pero andaba muy pero muy escasa de imaginación. Espero que igual les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

_Dos semanas después…_

—¿Qué te sucede H? —Rien le preguntó a su mejor amigo, apretando suavemente su hombro.

—Nada —le respondió Henry, tratando de animarse pero le fue imposible.

—Vamos amigo, hace una semana estabas volando por los aires de lo feliz que estabas y ahora pareces un globo desinflado.

—Gracias —Henry le respondió sarcástico. Aunque su voz sonó demasiado suave, demasiado triste porque su amigo tenía toda la razón.

—¿Es por la chica? ¿Leah?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por favor Henry —Rien le golpeó detrás de la cabeza —, te conozco desde hace varios años ya, estabas feliz cuando me la presentaste hace dos semanas y con el pasar de los días has estado distraído si ella no estaba con nosotros, hoy no sólo estás distraído sino que estas deprimido. Se nota por la manera en que estás tocando.

Henry suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo. Bueno, casi nada.

—Sí, es por Leah —Admitió a regañadientes, apagando su teclado eléctrico y apoyando sus codos en la teclas—, yo pensé… que ella y yo seriamos… nosotros… una vez que finalmente la consiguiera pensé que ambos seriamos…—Henry suspiró.

No sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo, lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir, tanto física como emocionalmente, sin decirle que Leah era un lobo.

—Sólo llevan dos semanas de conocerse H, además es la hermana mayor de Seth.

—¿Y eso qué? —Replicó a su mejor amigo—, Seth está con Vera sin ningún problema.

—Seth es hombre.

_Pero ambos son lobos._ Pensó Henry, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle eso a Rien. _La edad no debería ser ninguna interferencia._

—¿Estás seguro que ella siquiera te ve de esa manera? —La pregunta de Rien le cayó a Henry como un balde de agua fría.

¿Era posible que Leah no lo viera como un compañero de vida? Había asumido que al ser su imprimación automáticamente seria su pareja, románticamente hablando. Que equivocado estaba. Las palabras que dijo Seth cuando le explicó la imprimación hace varios años le rondaron por la mente:_ "Serias lo que sea por ella: Un amigo, un hermano, un protector…_"

¿Leah lo quería sólo como a un amigo? ¿Un hermano pequeño? El corazón de Henry se apretó, y su cuerpo se estremeció con la idea de no poder tener a Leah como quería. Estas semanas Leah había estado a su lado, cada segundo que podía, había visto como era su vida… _Un niño_, así debía verlo pues lo había acompaño todos los días al instituto, además no podía valerse por sí mismo, _un ciego inútil_.

¿Por qué Leah querría estar con alguien como él? Una mujer fuerte como ella, que no temía a nada, una mujer que era completamente hermosa, salvaje y sexy como nadie más, merecía a alguien igual de fuerte, alguien que pudiera cuidarla y amarla, protegerla de todo y todos, alguien como Jacob era para Nessie y Seth para Vera… cuando la respuesta llegó a su cerebro Henry sintió como si le hubiera pateado el estómago, Leah merecía un lobo.

Algo que él nunca podría ser.

—¡Hey Henry! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Interrumpió Hadrien preocupado por el rostro cada vez más triste de su mejor amigo—, no lo dije para que te deprimieras amigo, solo estaba preguntando ¿Has hecho algo para que te vea distinto?

Henry salió de sus pensamientos fatalistas con esa última pregunta. ¿Había realmente hecho algo para que Leah lo viera como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo?... No, no lo había hecho.

—Esa chica podrá intentar parecer fría H, pero he visto como te mira cuando cree que nadie la está viendo, estoy seguro que sólo necesita un pequeño empujón —Agregó Rien.

Nunca había tenido que perseguir a una chica, no había tenido la necesidad. La caza comenzaba. Henry sonrió. Considerando que su Leah era una loba, eso sonaba malditamente adecuado.

—¡Eres un maldito genio Rien!

— Por supuesto que lo soy —Rien contestó riendo y completamente aliviado de ver la sonrisa de su amigo de nuevo—, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

—Demostrarle que soy un hombre y tú vas a ayudarme con eso.

—Sólo dime lo que necesitas H —Rien aceptó con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Henry.

&.&.&.&.&.&

_Una semana después…_

Leah estaba sola en su hogar con Henry.

Era extraño llamar hogar a la casa de dos vampiros, pero como dice la canción "El hogar es donde está tu corazón" y el corazón de Leah pertenecía a Henry, desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que ese chico se había convertido en su todo, su loba había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero no conforme con eso, el chico había logrado atravesar todas las barreras que Leah había intentado construir alrededor de su corazón.

"_¿Podrás negarte a mi hijo?" _Le había preguntado Emmett, _"Él sabe que le perteneces tanto como él a ti"_

Le había parecido fácil negar la declaración de Emmett hace tres semanas, ahora… no estaba segura.

Había algo extraño ocurriendo con Henry; estaba cambiado físicamente, su apetito había aumentado, su tamaño, temperatura y musculatura habían crecido también, casi alcanzando a Seth. Henry había estado en una forma excelente gracias a Emmett, quien siempre se había asegurado que su hijo ejercitara regularmente, eso, más la buena alimentación que le daba Rose, había hecho de Henry un chico desgarbado pero musculoso, pero ahora… ahora Henry había pasado de ser un chico desgarbado a todo un _hombre_ delgado pero con músculos.

Como entrenadora física que era Leah, no podía dejar de admirar en lo que el cuerpo de Henry se había transformado en tan poco tiempo. El hecho de que no podía dejar de observar la manera en que sus nuevos músculos se movían cuando levantaba una pesa o que sus manos picaran por tocarlo, era por pura curiosidad laboral.

"_¿A quién tratas de engañar? Te gusta el chico, más que gustarte, te sientes físicamente atraída por él" _Lo más preocupante del asunto, es que esas palabras venían de la misma Leah.

Además, no ayudaba que Henry había empezado a actuar diferente con ella, más… galante. Todo era un coqueteo con él, un roce accidental, palabras susurradas a sus oídos, era más atrevido, la abrazaba cada vez que ella estaba a su alcance y ella no podía, _no quería_, alejarse. Para completar, cuando Leah le dijo que era entrenadora personal le había pedido que le ayudara a ejercitarse, no pudo negarse por supuesto, pero eso hizo que ambos terminaran en la misma habitación con poca ropa y sudados, lo que estaba haciendo estragos con las hormonas de Leah, ya que el aroma de su chico alteraba enormemente a su loba y la hacía más difícil de controlar; cada vez que Leah veía una gota de sudor correr por el cuello de Henry le daban ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y lamerlo de los pies a la cabeza.

Ella no era la única que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Henry sin embrago, Carlisle se estaba volviendo loco con sus nietos, pues Vera también se estaba viendo afectada; los cuerpo de ambos estaban desarrollándose como si estuvieran pasando de nuevo por la adolescencia; Vera había pasado de ser una jovencita atractiva a ser una chica sexy, con curvas bien desarrolladas y similares a las de la propia Leah, Seth también estaba a punto de salirse de su piel y apenas podía controlarse de no entrar en la de Vera. Si fuera posible, Leah juraría que Vera y Henry iban a transformarse en lobos.

Leah salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como el piano de Henry sonaba; bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia la sala. No había nada que le gustara más que escuchar a Henry cantar. Nada.

—_Escucho a tu corazón llorar por amor, pero no me dejas arreglarlo, fuiste lastimada, pero decidí que vale la pena luchar por ti. Cada noche te cierras, no me dejas entrar, pero la mirada en tus ojos, me dice que puedo cambiarlo.  
_—Henry…—La voz de Leah salió en un susurró, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Henry siguió cantando.

—_En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, puedo decir que entra uno más, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, no me importa quien estuvo antes._

Henry alzó la mirada como si pudiera verla, esos ojos grises la hipnotizaron e hicieron que se acercara. De alguna manera, a pesar del sonido del piano Henry sabía dónde estaba Leah, la siguió con la mirada.

Siempre lo sabía, era como si pudiera sentirla a través de cualquier habitación aunque ella no hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

—_Escucho a tu corazón llorar por amor, luego actúas como si no hubiera espacio, espacio para mí o para alguien más, "No moleste" es todo lo que veo, cierras la puerta y giras la llave a todo lo que podríamos ser, si la soledad se mudara yo llenaría la vacante. _

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Leah. Henry la había leído por completo, había pensado que lo estaba engañando, pero no, Leah tenía miedo y por eso lo estaba alejando.

—_No temas recibir otra cancelación, dame una oportunidad y haré una reservación permanente._

La canción cambió de repente. Ahora era Henry le estaba… rogando.

—_Si el dolor del corazón fuera un dolor físico pudiera enfrentarlo, pero me estás lastimando desde dentro de mi cabeza, no puedo tomarlo, no puedo tomarlo. Voy a perder la cabeza. _

La voz de Henry estaba llena de dolor y súplica. Ella le había hecho eso.

Su loba estaba molesta, no con Henry por supuesto, sino con la misma Leah, por hacer que Henry tuviera que pedirle estar con ella, por causarle tal dolor a su imprimación.

—_Voy a perder la cabeza. Voy a perder la cabeza…_

¿Para qué negarles a ambos lo que obviamente necesitaban? ¿Cuál era el punto? El destino había decidido que ambos se pertenecían ¿Quién era ella para ir en contra de Dios, los Dioses, la fuerza o lo que sea que manejara al destino? ¿Había tenido éxito alguna vez luchando contra ello?

No.

Sin poder soportarlo más, dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos, tanto los del animal que habitaba dentro de ella como su parte racional, Leah tomó el rostro de Henry y juntó sus labios.

Vagamente escuchó como Henry perdía el tono del piano, pero todos sus sentidos se concentraron en sus labios, la suavidad de ellos, su sangre se incendió como si lava corriera por sus venas, su cuerpo se estremeció como si le hubiera caído un rayo.

De repente, Henry se levantó y Leah sintió como le dio la vuelta, de nuevo escuchó sonar las teclas del piano de manera desordenada, sonrió, era bueno que estuvieran solos en la casa, luego su boca fue _devorada_ por la de Henry, el chico tomó el control, un brazo rodeando su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar, la otra en la parte de atrás de su cuello, inclinando su rostro de la manera en que él la quería.

Leah lo dejó ser, por dentro su loba aullaba de felicidad, por fuera ella estaba extasiada, su Henry besaba como los ángeles. Cuando su lengua penetró la boca de Leah, ella se lo pensó mejor, él besaba como los demonios. Leah se aferró a su imprimación como si fuera su bote salvavidas. Con Henry todo se sentía correcto, incluso que por primera vez en su vida, otra persona la sostuviera.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea dejarlos solos?

—Vamos Rose, deja de preocuparte por Henry, él ya esta grandecito. Leah es su imprimación y tarde o temprano va a caer. ¿Jasper?

—Emmett tiene toda la razón hermana, la lucha de Leah contra lo que siente está a punto de terminar, tendrás que acostumbrarte a verla con tu hijo.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene que gustarte cariño, las cosas son como son.

—Espero que recuerdes eso cuando sea Vera la que se quede sola con Seth.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido.

—Leah no se aprovechara de su hijo, por el amor de Dios —replicó Bella.

—Claro, a ti no te importa porque tu hija ya se casó con su imprimación.

De nuevo, Rose obtuvo como respuesta otro gruñido.

Los hermanos Cullen habían decidido salir a cazar todos juntos, ya que hace muchos años no lo hacían. Los lobos estaban con sus respectivas imprimaciones y todos sabían que con ellos sus hijos estaban a salvo. Esme y Carlisle estaban en la ciudad disfrutando de un romántico paseo.

—Estará bien Rose —Intentó calmarla Alice.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No es como si pudieras verlo —Respondió Rosalie mordazmente.

Alice se alejó bajando la mirada, Jasper le dio a Rosalie una mirada asesina antes de irse con su pareja. Alice seguía siendo un poco sensible con ese tema.

—Bien hecho hermanita —Le susurró Edward. Rosalie le sacó la lengua.

—Tenemos una manada de alces a pocos kilómetros —Anunció Alice de repente.

Todos se olvidaron de la conversación y entraron en su modo cazador. Los seis se agazaparon y corrieron en la dirección que Alice les indicó.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—Voy a terminar en un manicomio.

Jacob no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el tono tan triste y desesperado de Seth.

—No es divertido Jake, estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé, por eso es tan gracioso.

Seth gimió y Jacob dejó de reírse, bueno después de varios segundos logró detenerse.

Nunca había visto a Seth de esa manera, tan desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, estaba más posesivo de lo que nunca había visto a un lobo, ni siquiera cuando Sam cuidaba a Emily durante su embarazo; Seth no dejaba que ningún otro hombre observara a Vera por más de un minuto, si lo hacían, Seth les gruñía y les mostraba su lado más salvaje, incluso lo había hecho con el mismo Jacob.

Vera en cambio, parecía encantada con la atención extra de Seth, caminaba acentuando sus pasos, moviendo más las caderas, haciendo que el pobre lobo se quedara hipnotizado con su cuerpo. El cual había pasado de ser el de una adolescente linda al de una joven mujer muy atractiva.

Jacob se sorprendió cuando sintió una brisa fría pasarle por un lado, al girarse para observar que la había causado se dio cuenta que Seth ya no estaba a su lado, al observar de nuevo hacia el frente, localizó a Seth entre Vera y Nessie, su brazo posesivamente alrededor de su imprimación y su rostro hacia un hombre que apenas vio su rostro tropezó hacia atrás y casi salió corriendo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, divertido. Se apresuró a llegar hasta Nessie.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El hombre nos silbó y se nos quedó viendo.

Jacob sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a que se le quedaran viendo a Nessie, su mujer era la persona más hermosa del planeta. Vera sin embargo, no se estaba quedando atrás. Seth tendría que acostumbrarse o prepararse para pelear mucho en el futuro.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Henry y Leah se había separado de Henry finalmente, sólo porque ambos tenían que respirar. Justo en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó. Henry gimió quejándose, pero le dejó contestar, colocó su cabeza en su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Leah observó la pantalla de su celular y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

—¡Alana!

—_¡Leah! ¿Cómo estas loba? _—Henry comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Muy bien Alana —Respondió Leah sonriendo.

—_Puedo escucharlo _—Leah escuchó como Alana soltaba una carcajada—_, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?_

—¡Encontré mi imprimación!

—_¿Si? Genial, Más oportuna no pudiste ser._

—¿Oportuna?

—_Oh Leah… _—Alana soltó una carcajada—_, sólo espera hasta la próxima luna llena amiga._

—¿Qué pasará en la próxima luna llena? —Leah no pudo evitar el tono de preocupación, Henry alzó la mirada, comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Leah le dio un beso en la frente para agradecerle.

—_¿No has notado que tu imprimación haya cambiado? ¿Físicamente o de repente se volvió más celoso y posesivo?_

—Si… —Respondió Leah, su corazón acelerándose.

—_Prepárate cariño… pronto ocurrirá la única buena razón para que nosotras seamos lobas, durante la próxima luna llena todas las lobas imprimadas entrarán en celo…_

* * *

**Un beso a todas… Yari Cullen Black.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16.**

_Las lobas imprimadas entraran en celo… celo, celo, celo._

—¿Qué quieres decir con entrar en celo Alana?

—¿_Tu qué crees que significa la palabra celo Leah?_

—Alana, ¡no estoy para juegos!

El cuerpo de Leah se tensó completamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, Henry parecía preocupado, pero la dejó tranquila mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—_¡Vale! Leah, relájate que es algo bueno. La próxima luna llena debes asegurarte de estar a solas con tu imprimación, la necesidad de apareamiento puede ser una putada sino estás con él cuando sientas la llamada. _

—¿Apareamiento? ¿La llamada? ¡Alana por favor, deja de hablar poéticamente! Dime que exactamente qué está pasando ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con los cambios que ha sufrido Henry?

—_¿Henry? Supongo que es tu imprimación _—Leah gruñó a su amiga para que se concentrara —_, vale, lo siento. Asumiendo que Henry es tu imprimación, sí, los cambios en su cuerpo y actitud son culpa de la época de celo. Los lobos deben estar en forma para estar con su hembra, deben mostrar su fuerza y se vuelven unos posesivos hijos de puta… ¡Kaleb ha estado insoportable desde hace dos semanas! En fin, su naturaleza hace que ellos se preparen física y mentalmente para complacer nuestras… exigencias y créeme podemos ser unas perras exigentes._

—Pero Henry no es un lobo ¡Es un humano!

Para ese momento, Henry sintió la angustia de Leah y no pudiendo soportarlo, se dirigió a ella, abrazándola y tratando de darle consuelo y calmarla.

El resoplido de Alana no fue reconfortante.

—_Una loba nunca se imprima de un humano Leah, tu chico debe tener sangre de lobo corriendo por sus venas, sino no sería tu imprimación. La naturaleza es sabia, una loba necesita de un lobo, así de sencillo, sólo un lobo podrá complacerla durante su época de celo… ellos son más… vigorosos que un humano promedio._

—No me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo…—Leah no pudo contener una nota de miedo en su voz, Henry la apretó más cerca de su cuerpo.

—_Tu Henry es un mestizo y tú te abalanzaras sobre él la próxima luna llena, harán el amor hasta que ambos se desmayen y cuando despierten lo harán de nuevo… y de nuevo; hasta el día siguiente._

El cuerpo de Leah se estremeció, mitad deseo, mitad miedo. Henry comenzó besarle por el cuello, haciendo que el calor en el cuerpo de Leah aumentara, las palabras de Alana volviéndose cada vez más lejanas.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se alejó a regañadientes de su imprimación, sólo un paso, la información que le estaba dando Alana era demasiado importante.

—¿Mestizo? ¿Eso es posible?

—_Por supuesto que es posible pero es bastante extraño. Un lobo mestizo es aquel que lleva la sangre lobuna pero no puede transformarse como nosotros, suelen ser hijos de lobos que no esperaron a su imprimación o su imprimación falleció y se unieron a una humana. No son lo mismo que los que llevan el ADN en recesivo, hay una gran diferencia, ya que los recesivos no pueden transformarse nunca, en camb…_

Las palabras de Alana se volvieron confusas a partir de ese momento, Leah sólo podía repetir: _"Tu Henry es un mestizo"_ Los análisis de Carlisle habían demostrado que los chicos no eran humanos completamente, pero tampoco eran lobos… _Mestizo_, no un lobo no un humano, mestizo. Carlisle nunca había visto la sangre de un mestizo de lobo, Nessie era una mestiza de vampiro con humano, no de un lobo con un humano ¡No tenia con que compararla! _ No son lo mismo que los que llevan el ADN en recesivo _¡Esa era la diferencia!

Emocionada con el descubrimiento, Leah no había estado escuchado lo que Alana le estaba diciendo, así que volvió a concentrarse en su amiga.

—…¡_Kaleb incluso no me deja a solas con Blake o Jaden! y ni hablar cuando tenemos que regresar a nuestras formas humanas… Sé que no es su culpa y debo admitir que me encanta toda la atención pero se está tornando algo pesado…_

—_Kaleb es un Alpha, por supuesto que se pone pesado Al_ —Otra voz, también familiar para Leah.

—¿Jaden? ¿Eres tú?

—_¡Hey Leah! Sí, soy yo_ —Leah no pudo evitar sonreír, Jaden era otro miembro de la manada de Alaska —, _¿Cómo estas preciosa?_

—Muy bien Jaden, bueno escucharte de nuevo…—Jaden era el más amable del grupo y Leah se sentía completamente a gusto estando a su lado, aparte de Alana, era su mejor amigo allá.

Un pequeño gruñido hizo que Leah se girara hacia Henry, su imprimación tenía el seño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

—¿Estás bien Henry?

—¿Quién es ese Jaden? —preguntó Henry con labios apretados.

—_Oh, oh… ¿no me digas que tú también has imprimado preciosa?_ —Obviamente Jaden había escuchado el gruñido de Henry tan bien como ella.

Otro gruñido casi animal, fue su respuesta. ¡Henry estaba gruñendo! Como si fuera un verdadero lobo. Otra onda de calor recorrió a Leah, ver a su imprimación celosa era de lo más excitante.

Henry siempre había tenido un oído más fino que el de cualquier humano, proveniente principalmente por su invidencia, era completamente capaz de escuchar la voz del otro hombre con el que estaba hablando Leah, el tono de voz con que dijo _preciosa_, no le gustó en absoluto.

—Hey ¿Jaden?

—¿Si, querida? —El gruñido de Henry se hizo mayor, las manos de Henry se envolvieron alrededor de Leah.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena? —Leah observaba fijamente a Henry, su corazón dando un salto por lo posesivo que repentinamente se había vuelto y por lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Dentro de una semana…

&.&.&.&.&.&

Nunca en su vida Henry se había considerado a sí mismo como un chico celoso, nunca con sus anteriores novias las había celado… hasta el momento en que escuchó a ese tal Jaden llamar a su Leah preciosa. Henry comenzó a ver rojo, ¿O verde? ¿Podía si quiera usar esa expresión considerando que él era completamente ciego? Como sea, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus sentidos se ampliaron, la rabia creciendo por su pecho, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su imprimación, su pecho retumbando internamente por algo que no sabía que era pero pensaba era un gruñido animal.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¿Y a quien le importaba en estos momentos? Lo único que podía pensar era en alejar a Leah de aquel hombre que estaba llamándola querida. Lo cual era ridículo ya que sabía perfectamente que ese hombre estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no representaba ninguna amenaza para él, Leah era su imprimación, Leah era suya y de nadie más, pero que Dios lo ayudara si podía controlarse así mismo.

Henry tomó el teléfono de las manos de Leah sin ninguna dificultad y lo cerró, arrojándolo hacia donde Henry sabia estaba el sofá ¿el problema? Uso mucha más fuerza de la que pensó y terminó en el piso, por el sonido, Henry supo que se había roto y quiso golpearse a sí mismo.

—¡Henry! —Leah jadeó.

El jadeo era un tercio sorpresa, un tercio enfado y por ultimo excitación, a ella le gustaba ese lado de él, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le gustaba y el conocimiento de eso, hizo que algo dentro de él explotara tomando el control.

—¡Tú. Eres. Mia!

Y sin más la giró y la atacó.

Más adelante, cuando pensara racionalmente en este momento, Henry se sentiría culpable y muy, muy avergonzado de su comportamiento cavernícola, ¿ahora? Se sentía como el rey del mundo, cuando Leah gimió contra sus labios, cuando ella se derritió contra sus brazos, Henry se sentía del tamaño de una montaña. Su Leah, la mujer más fuerte que conocía, aparte de su madre, se aferraba a él como si fuera su salvavidas, devolviéndole el beso con salvaje necesidad. Lo cual solo hacía que Henry se encendiera aún más.

Había escuchado la conversación que Leah tuvo con su amiga… por sus venas corría la sangre de los lobos, era un mestizo. La noticia no pudo alegrarlo más, y si bien decirle a su abuelo Carlisle sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando con él y su hermana, ya que si Henry era mestizo Vera también, debía de ser la prioridad número uno en su mente, tener a Leah entre sus brazos se convirtió en una necesidad que opacó todo lo demás.

Hace semanas había pensado que Leah necesitaba de un lobo y él lo era. Medio lobo en realidad, pero un lobo al fin y al cabo, sino no hubiera podido imprimarse… esas eran las palabras que Alana le había dicho a su Leah. Sonriendo, impulsó su lengua a través de los labios de Leah. Quien lo recibió con un gemido de placer. Ella era maravillosa, besaba como el demonio y se sentía como el cielo. De nuevo las palabras de la amiga de Leah se filtraron en su cerebro.

_Las lobas imprimadas entraran en celo._

Leah entraría en celo y necesitaba de Henry para servirla. Henry no era tonto y hace mucho que había dejado de ser virgen, sabía lo que "entrar en celo" significaba y el pensamiento le emocionó como nada más. Su sangre parecía lava corriendo por sus venas, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Leah, debajo de su camisa, ganándose un estremecimiento del cuerpo de la loba, también que ella se acercara más a su cuerpo. La fricción haciendo que Henry jadeara.

Y de repente, Leah se tensó y no de buena manera, un gruñido salió del pecho de ella y al siguiente segundo ya no estaba entre los brazos de Henry, sino a dos pasos de él, girándose hacia la puerta. Su respiración era entrecortada, tal como lo era la de Henry.

—Seth y los demás han llegado —Dijo en voz baja.

Henry pudo notar la decepción en su voz, la misma que lo recorría a él en este mismo momento, casi al mismo nivel que su frustración. Leah se acercó a él y comenzó a arreglarle el cabello y la ropa, tratando de cubrir lo que estaban haciendo.

_Es inútil, Seth podrá olerla en mí._ Sin embargo Henry no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta, sabía que Leah no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, sólo no quería ser descubierta como si fuera una adolescente haciendo algo malo. Y no había nada de malo en lo que habían hecho.

Eran imprimación, después de todo.

_Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que haremos dentro de una semana._ Pensó con picardía.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro Henry.

—¿Qué sonrisa? —Preguntó haciéndose el tonto, ampliando aún más la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

—Esa que dice que estas pensando en cosas malas —Henry pudo escuchar la camioneta de Seth acercarse.

—¿Malas? No, ¿Traviesas? Definitivamente.

—¡Henry! —Leah le golpeó el pecho suavemente. Henry tomó sus muñecas y la acercó para darle un rápido beso para luego lamerle los labios.

—Una semana Leah, de acuerdo a _Jaden_ —prácticamente escupió el nombre—, dentro de una semana entraras en celo y serás realmente _mía_.

Susurró lo último a su oído, haciendo que Leah jadeara nuevamente, le agradaba poder hacer que Leah reaccionara así ante él.

Leah lo besó, envolviendo sus manos por detrás de su cuello, haciendo que fuera él quien se estremeciera de placer. Separó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo por sus mejillas hasta su oído. Henry la sintió sonreír contra su piel.

—Ya soy tuya, Henry, así como tú me perteneces a mí.

Y entonces se apartó de él riendo mientras esquivaba las manos de Henry que querían acercarla nuevamente.

Leah no era una chica de instituto, era toda una mujer y una muy inteligente, Henry aprendería que los trucos que usaba con sus novias no eran nada comparados con aquellos que la experiencia le había enseñado a Leah.

&.&.&.&.&.&

—¡Mestizos! Simplemente genial, ¿Será algo de nosotros los lobos? —Pensó Jacob en voz alta.

—Yo creo que tiene más que ver con nosotros los Cullen que con ustedes —Rosalie se expresó.

—Pero nosotros tres somos los que nos imprimamos de mestizos —Replicó el lobo.

—Y da la casualidad de que ellos son nuestros hijos —Discutió la vampira.

—¡Rose! ¡Jake! ¡Suficiente!

—Vamos Carlisle, admítelo que hay algo extraño con nosotros…

—O con la familia…

—¿Tal vez será nuestros genes? Porque en serio, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

—Tú no compartes genes con Leah y Seth…—Bella agregó.

—¡Hola! Somos lobos de la misma tribu.

—También lo eran Sam y el resto y ellos imprimaron de humanos.

—Buen punto…

—Esto no es culpa de sus genes, sólo es… el destino —Interrumpió Esme.

—¡Es por habernos separado de la manada de La Push! Por eso nos tocaron mestizos como imprimación. Nos salimos de lo común y por eso nos dieron parejas especiales. Leah y Seth como son hermanos, les tocaron hermanos mestizos.

—¡Jacob!

—Viendo el lado amable, eso nos quita a los Vulturis de encima…

—¡Jazz!

—Vamos mamá, todos estábamos preocupados por lo mismo y nadie puede negarlo, no a mí. Ahora que sabemos que son mestizos, no tenemos ningún problema porque saben sobre nuestra existencia…

—¡Porque ahora pertenecen a nuestro mundo! —Exclamó Alice con alivio y felicidad.

Vera escuchaba el debate familiar acerca de su verdadera naturaleza desde hace tres horas, Henry y Nessie sentados a su lado.

—¿Alguien más está harto de escucharlos hablar acerca de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Susurró Reneesme.

—Creí que era el único —Respondió su hermano. Vera asintió.

—¿Alguien más tiene hambre?

—Si —Fue la respuesta simultanea.

—Vamos a comer algo, entonces.

Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido, ya que toda su familia estaba discutiendo tan alto que sabían no les iban a hacer ningún caso, hace hora y media que habían dejado de intentar llamar su atención ya que sus previos intentos no habían tenido ningún éxito.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Y efectivamente, mientras el trío desaparecía hacia la cocina, ningún vampiro o lobo se molestó en girar el rostro siquiera, todos podían escucharlos dando vueltas por la cocina, sacar los platos, abrir y cerrar la nevera, mientras estuvieran por los alrededores la familia estaba tranquila. Se habían dado cuenta que tenían a unas joyas muy valiosas y extrañas a su cuidado. Tres mestizos de ambas razas, eran algo impresionante y malditamente atractivo para cualquier coleccionista como digamos… Aro Vulturi.

—Debemos seguir manteniéndolos ocultos —Reflexionó Jasper.

—Nada que no hubiéramos hecho antes —Asintió Emmett.

—Aro no puede enterarse de ellos —Agregó Edward.

—Seguiremos con nuestro plan —Respondió Rose.

—Nosotros no podemos desaparecer del radar de los Vulturis, desde que Nessie nació Aro nos exige una visita cada cinco años —Dijo Esme.

—¿Sigue con eso? —Preguntó Seth.

Bella y Edward asintieron tensos. Odiaban tener que ir a Italia, les recordaban los peores meses de sus vidas.

—Cuando se meta en nuestras cabezas sabrá sobre los chicos —Comentó Carlisle con pesar —, es imposible bloquear el don de Aro y sacar a los chicos de nuestra mente ya no es viable.

—Y cuando lo sepa no se detendrá hasta tenerlos —Agregó Jasper tensamente.

—¿Por qué los querría? Vera y Henry no tienen habilidades especiales —defendió Seth.

—No son humanos, son especiales y diferentes genéticamente, más extraños debido a lo difícil de que se produzcan los mestizos lobos, eso es suficiente para Aro.

—Eso puede causar la guerra con los lobos —Refutó Leah.

—Sólo están ustedes tres —Recordó Jasper con una ceja alzada.

Jacob, Seth y Leah intercambiaron una mirada. Suspirando Jacob les contó sobre la manada de Alaska.

—Así fue como supimos lo de Henry y Vera, Alana es la imprimación del Alpha Kaleb y es una loba ella misma. Nos contó sobre los mestizos y sabe sobre Henry.

Leah omitió el comentario sobre la luna llena y la época de celo, sin embargo un pequeño carraspeo por parte de Edward le hizo saber que no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido.

Los vampiros se quedaron pensando sobre la información nueva, la existencia de más lobos y las consecuencias que traían.

No eran buenas.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Rosalie estaba estupefacta.

Sus niños eran lobos, al menos una parte de ellos lo eran. Un lado de ella estaba completamente feliz de saber que era lo que ocurría con sus pequeños, pero saber que, al igual que Nessie, existía la posibilidad de entrar en el radar de Aro Vulturi, le aterrorizaba.

La idea de que sus pequeños fueran capturados y tratados como objetos de exhibición le enfermaba, siempre había temido por Reneesme, agregar a la ecuación a sus pequeños… la hacía enojar.

—¡Aro no los puede tener! ¡Nunca! —Exclamó con furia.

—Nadie dejara que los atrapen Rose —Aseguró Jasper con convicción.

Esos pequeños se habían introducido rápidamente en el corazón de todos los Cullen, incluido Jasper, quien a pesar de ser el que menos lo demostraba era el que más los amaba ya que sentía el amor de todos más el propio.

—¡Ni Aro ni nadie más! —Estableció Edward—, la naturaleza de los chicos no puede salir de esta habitación.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—¿Qué acerca de los lobos? ¿Son confiables?

—Por supuesto —Los defendió Leah—, además, ellos no salen de su aldea en Alaska y matan a cualquier vampiro que ven. No hay manera de que otra criatura sobrenatural se entere por ellos.

Jasper asintió.

—Entonces… supongo que eso es todo —Dijo Emmett, observando a toda su familia.

—Sí, no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Acostada en su cama, Rosalie se abrazaba de Emmett.

—Estoy asustada —Admitió Rosalie, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

—Todo estará bien Rose.

—Eso quiero pensar Emm, pero…

—Shhh… todo estará bien mi ángel, sólo piénsalo y así pasara.

—Tendremos que desaparecer cuando Edward y Bella lleven a Nessie con Aro.

—Lo haremos, haremos lo que sea necesario. Nadie tocará a nuestros niños, Rose. No lo permitiré; aunque tengamos que mudarnos con los lobos en Alaska o desaparecer en una maldita isla desierta.

—Los lobos temen a los vampiros —Comentó Rose en voz muy baja.

—Podremos convencerlos de que no somos malos, tal como hicimos en La Push.

—No es una mala idea —Reflexionó Rosalie, acariciando el pecho de Emmett.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo, mi ángel, nos queda un año antes de que Edward y Bella tengan que ir con los Vulturis de nuevo. Lo solucionaremos.

—Sí, lo haremos —Rosalie respondió ausente, su mente a miles de kilómetros de allí, pensando en cómo sería vivir en una comunidad de lobos blancos.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vera y Henry finalmente tenían un tiempo para ellos dos.

Seth, Leah y Jacob se habían marchado de caza, sus padres habían regresado a su vida normal, al igual que los Cullen, y Lyn y Rien se habían perdido en uno de los salones vacios.

Sólo una vez a la semana, los hermanos compartían el receso y era este día, luego de que Rien y Lyn los guiaran hacia la esquina más alejada del patio, Henry y Vera comieron en silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos.

—Siento que no hemos estado solos desde hace años —Comentó Vera.

—Cierto, siempre hemos tenido a alguien de la familia alrededor —Agregó Henry, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, acercándola.

—¿Qué opinas sobre lo de ser medio lobos? —Henry se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy… feliz —Contestó Henry—, cuando Leah apareció me sentí… insuficiente para ella, ahora ya no. ¿Tu?

—Es genial saber que una parte de mi es como Seth pero… —Vera dudó—, Henry no somos ni humanos ni lobos, somos adolescentes invidentes que no formamos parte ni de un mundo ni de otro.

Henry acercó a un más a su hermana al escuchar la angustia en su voz.

—Somos McCarty, Vera, somos… Cullen y nosotros pertenecemos con nuestra familia.

—Una parte de mi se siente como si fuera un monstruo y ni siquiera tenemos los poderes para hacerlo divertido.

Henry, que al principio de la oración de su hermana se había preocupado, no puedo evitar reírse por lo último.

—¡Vera! —Henry siguió riendo y Vera se le unió.

—¡Es la verdad! No tenemos la superfuerza o velocidad, ni siquiera el olfato de ellos, si vamos a ser fenómenos al menos seria genial poder transformarnos —Se quejó Vera y por su tono Henry supo que debía estar haciendo puchero, además de que sintió como su hermana se cruzaba de brazos.

Henry siguió riendo y se dio cuenta entonces de que su hermana no estaba tan angustiada por lo de ser mestizos como pensó al principio. La acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Estaremos bien Vera, debo admitir que eso de poder transformarnos seria genial, pero ¿Te imaginas unos lobos ciegos? Eso sería desastroso.

Los hermanos siguieron riendo, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos deprimentes al ser más diferentes de lo que eran. Verá suspiró.

—Extrañaba hablar contigo de esta manera, hermano.

—Yo también V—Le confesó Henry.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio cómodo, Henry se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una pregunta qué, en su opinión, ningún hermano debería hacerle a su hermanita menor.

—¿Has hablado con Leah?

—Eh… nada importante ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hay algo que ella no le dijo a nuestros padres…—Henry comenzó incómodo—, pero que tu deberías saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre esto que nos está pasando, los cambios físicos.

—¿Hay más? ¿Por qué no le dijo a nuestros padres?

—Bueno, la verdad es que…—Henry se separó un poco de su hermana, hablar de sexo con su hermana era… pues, algo que no quería hacer.

—¿Henry? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Hay una razón por la que nos está pasando esto y no es sólo porque alcanzamos la edad Vera, en unas semanas, ustedes…—Henry se pasó una mano por su rostro, sabiendo que debía estar sonrojándose—, tú y Leah entraran en algo llamado celo.

—¡¿Celo? —preguntó Vera sorprendida— ¿Cómo los animales?

—Sip —Henry no pensaba decir nada más, su hermana era inteligente podría sumar dos más dos y saber lo que esto significaba para ella.

Vera se quedó pensativa y repentinamente el calor comenzó a correr por sus venas, sintió su cuerpo calentarse y enrojecer… Celo, ¡su hermano le estaba hablando de sexo!

—¡Oh! —Fue lo único que Vera pudo decir.

—Sí, bueno…—Henry se pasó una mano por su cabello —, deberías hablar con Leah sobre eso, ya que… bueno, tu nunca has... —Henry se aclaró la garganta—, ya sabes.

—¡Sí! Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes —La voz de Vera salió casi con un grito avergonzado—, no digas mas… ¡Por favor!

—De acuerdo.

Luego de un rato, los gemelos regresaron a sus clases, Henry estaba mucho más relajado, hablar con su hermana era reconfortante a pesar de la parte incomoda, había cumplido al decirle que hablara con Leah.

Ver sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque una parte estaba emocionada la otra estaba terriblemente asustada, después de todo estábamos hablando de su primera vez.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap!**

**Un Beso! **

**Yari Cullen Black.**


End file.
